


Мир на его запястье (The World on His Wrist)

by EugeniaB



Series: Watches 'verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, F/M, John Watson Is A BAMF, M/M, partial major character death, reality play, watches 'verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EugeniaB/pseuds/EugeniaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первое — в него стреляют в Афганистане.<br/>Второе — он просыпается от телефонного звонка в Челмсфорде, графство Эссекс.<br/>Третье — боль, четвертое — норма, пятое — агония, а шестое — замешательство. К восьмому он теряет след.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World on His Wrist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334557) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> Big thanks to bendingsignpost for the permission to translate. :)

═●═

У Джона Ватсона двое часов. Первые — аналоговые, с кожаным ремешком. Другие — цифровые, металлом сковывающие запястья. Он снимает их, только когда идет в душ. Между его часами и линиями загара на обоих его запястьях существует связь, однако внимательный наблюдатель сказал бы, что он носит только одни часы.

Внимательный наблюдатель был бы неправ.

═●═

В первые дни ему трудно. Тогда у него лишь одни часы, и он использует их, только чтобы следить за временем. А когда все начинается, то происходит приблизительно так:

Первое — в него стреляют в Афганистане.

Второе — он просыпается от телефонного звонка в Челмсфорде, графство Эссекс. 

Звонок срочный — вызов в брумфилдскую больницу. Автомобильная авария на автомагистрали, много пострадавших. Он отвечает утвердительно, по привычке поднимается, автоматически натягивает одежду. Он знает эту больницу, не может понять, где находится сам, а потому принимает все происходящее за сон. Он еще не понимает, что ему больше никогда не будут сниться сны.

Двадцать часов спустя, сосредоточившись на преодолении любой возможной дезориентации, он, наконец, может отдохнуть. Конечности потеряны, жизни спасены. По большей части. Он пьет кофе и решает вздремнуть, прежде чем ехать домой. 

Третье – просыпается от голоса Билла, видит его лицо и чувствует самую сильную боль, которую когда-либо ощущал. Отключается.

Четвертое – начинается новый день. Накануне была перестрелка, однако он цел и невредим. У него есть раненые, которых следует проведать. Он приписывает свои кошмары посттравматическому стрессовому расстройству; теперь он уверен, оно у него есть. К ночи каждый оставшийся этим утром в живых мирно засыпает, а потому это хороший день. 

Пятое — следом за прошившей тело пулей в плечо вонзается нож. Он кричит, Билл удерживает его и…

Шестое — время ехать из Брумфилда домой. Изможденный, сам не свой, он бросается в уборную. Стаскивает с себя медицинскую форму и смотрит в зеркало; в отражении — бледный мужчина с неповрежденным плечом. Волосы слишком длинные, мускулы слишком тощие. Он смотрит и смотрит, потом вздыхает, думая _всего лишь сон_ , думая _очередной кошмар_ , осознавая, что оставил Челмсфорд и брумфилдскую больницу еще несколько лет назад, уйдя в армию. Он все еще в Афганистане, должен там быть. Он возвращается в дом, от которого у него есть ключи, и просматривает свои резюме и старые ежедневники. В конце концов, после нескольких часов поиска он, подключившись к интернету, уже клюет носом. 

Седьмое — он кричит.

Восьмое — он до сих пор кричит и примерно на этом моменте теряет ощущение пространства.

Операция и восстановление — самое худшее, что может быть; это даже хуже, чем дезориентация во времени и пространстве. Дезориентация — это что-то последовательное, неизменное. Ситуация, в которой он находится, может варьироваться, однако мысли его остаются неизменными. Неизменными настолько, насколько они могут быть у мужчины столь безумного, чтобы жить так, как живет сейчас он. Он отслеживает свои перемещения настолько тщательно, насколько может, записывая каждую деталь в своей квартире в Челмсфорде. В его подразделении в Афганистане у него другие проблемы, другие люди, которых нужно заштопать и выходить. Даже будучи сумасшедшим, он остается хорошим доктором, очень хорошим. 

В больнице он оправдывает избитое выражение, являясь худшим пациентом, какого только можно представить. Это все из-за побега, _возможности_ побега. Он может заснуть с неуемной болью, а проснуться совершенно здоровым. В любой момент над его головой могут быть тучи Эссекса или солнце Афганистана. Обезболивающее помогает ему, делает слабым и держит в сонном состоянии, поэтому проходит время, прежде чем он осознает: для бесконечной вереницы прикованных к постели дней существует причина. 

— Можно мне книгу, пожалуйста? — просит он. — Любую, мне все равно. 

Он получает свою книгу, засыпает с ней, а когда, совершив круг по Афганистану и Челмсфорду, возвращается, книги нет.

— Кто взял мою книгу? — спрашивает он у медбрата.

— Какую книгу? — отвечает тот.

Джон упоминает название. 

— Я просил ее вчера, — добавляет он.

— Уверен, что нет, — отвечает ему медбрат. — Хотя надо же какое совпадение: я только что закончил читать эту книгу. 

Медбрат протягивает ему копию в потрепанной мягкой обложке, страницы в ней сморщились под действием пролитой на нее некогда воды. Сомнений нет: это та самая, которую он читал. 

— Спасибо, — слабо отвечает он.

═●═

Когда он просил у Бога позволить ему выжить, он не это имел в виду.

═●═

Во второй раз восстановление всегда утомительнее. Каждый болезненный шажок, каждое назначенное для руки упражнение, каждое движение необходимо повторить. Он чувствует, что его отбрасывает назад снова и снова. Каждый день, проведенный в больнице, похож на другой. Единственные различия — те, что он создает себе сам. Если бы у него не было еще двух жизней на противоположной чаше весов, он понятия не имеет, что бы он делал.

В Челмсфорде он вновь познает дружбу, обнаруживает бывшую девушку, о которой ничего до этого не знал, и при каждом удобном случае питается тайской едой. Он вспоминает, что Челмсфорд — город чрезвычайно скучный, вспоминает желание очутиться в Лондоне с такой болью, какой не было во весь срок службы. Он занимается бегом и делает отжимания до тех пор, пока конечности не начинают дрожать; он слабее, чем должен быть. Когда он, наконец, не может стоять перед зеркалом, не смущаясь собственного отражения, он стрижется. 

Билл говорит, что он дерганый. В Афганистане, то есть. Может, и так, частично из-за того, что он не хочет быть подстреленным вновь, потому что не смог бы выдержать еще одну реабилитацию в нагрузку к этим двум. Хотя сам он не считает себя дерганным, скорее более живым. Здесь мир соткан из песка и товарищества, ожидания и скуки, и это, черт возьми, лучшее, что у него когда-либо было. Прежде он этого не осознавал. В один день из четырех он по-прежнему живет своей жизнью, своей реальной жизнью. Здесь он спит, только когда уже не может бодрствовать, когда истощение валит его с ног. 

В больничной кровати, в челмсфордской квартире он принуждает себя бодрствовать. Но растрачивание хороших дней лишь ставит скучные дни на отсрочку. Он бы мог вечно откладывать их, так или иначе, но что будет, когда его путешествие закончится? Когда весь он вернется в Англию и начнет медленно подыхать со скуки?  
Ему отчасти интересно (однако он никогда бы не сказал об этом психиатру), что случится, если он закончит жизнь самоубийством. Однажды он обязательно выяснит, что произойдет, когда одна из его жизней завершится, и именно эта уверенность позволяет ему на время отложить затею. Он врач с пистолетом: стоит передумать, и трудностей не возникнет. 

В очень абстрактном смысле он задумывается и о женитьбе. Встретить хорошую женщину, установить правила обмана, если жизнь по-прежнему будет делиться на четыре части. Вероятно, те же самые, что и обычно. Возможно, он встретит женщину и постарается найти ее в нескольких жизнях, как бы жутко это не звучало. Но тогда он бы стал ужасным отцом, если бы у них был один ребенок в одной жизни, и другой ребенок в другой. Или хуже: один и тот же ребенок в двух разных жизнях. Нет, даже если у него появится семья, она должна быть одной — реальной. А что если это заразно? Что если это нечто генетическое, просто проявившееся из-за травмы в результате пулевого ранения? Его мать умерла несколько лет назад, а отца он спрашивать не будет. Должен ли он предупредить Гарри? А если его вновь подстрелят или собьют машиной? 

Он будет таким всю свою оставшуюся жизнь – жизни – жизнь?

═●═

Не удивительно, что он не может поговорить с психиатром.

═●═

В Афганистане на его правом запястье те же часы, что и всегда, с кожаным ремешком.

В Лондоне, в первые дни неторопливо прихрамывая, он надевает часы на другое запястье. Он левша, а потому это странное ощущение, но это лишь с большой натяжкой можно назвать самым странным происшествием за день.

В Лондоне он просыпается, часы вновь на правом запястье. Он снимает их.

В Челмсфорде он записывает детали, придумывает событиям названия, пытается обнаружить шаблоны, которых на самом деле нет. Он осматривает помещение и обнаруживает предметы, которые лишь предположительно могут принадлежать ему. Эти часы — цифровые, но не пластмассовые, металлические, но не громоздкие, элегантные, но не броские. Хотел бы он знать, откуда они взялись. Он закрепляет их на правом запястье, металл закрывает слабые коричневые полосы, оставленные кожей. 

Несколько дней спустя, в Лондоне, выйдя в интернет, он находит те самые часы. Он хочет приобрести другие, непохожие на эти, но они поразительно дешевые, а он устал проверять время по мобильнику. Они приходят по почте пять дней (три недели) спустя. Он надевает их, и это именно те часы, что ему нужны: даже с часами на левом запястье ему удобно. Эти для Лондона.

═●═

У Джона Ватсона двое часов. Первые — аналоговые, с кожаным ремешком. Другие — цифровые, металлом сковывающие запястья. Он кажется одновременно беспокойным, скучающим и затравленным. Внимательный наблюдатель сказал бы, что он то и дело смотрит на время.

Внимательный наблюдатель был бы неправ.


	2. Часть 1

═●═

Постоянная смена жизней требует некоторых усилий. В свободное время в Челмсфорде и почти все время в Лондоне методом проб и ошибок он пытается их синхронизировать. В Афганистане жизнь идет своим чередом, за что он бесконечно благодарен. Во всем этом по-прежнему нет системы, ритм и мотивы отсутствуют, однако он обнаруживает, что достаточно задремать, чтобы перенестись в пространстве, и использует это знание, чтобы согласовать свои календари. Кроме того, он делает записи.

Четыре Рождества в год – вовсе не то, о чем он мечтал в детстве. И то, что в трех его вариациях приходится терпеть Гарри, - само по себе испытание. Рождество в Афганистане неимоверно прекрасно; к нему поворачивается молоденький сержант и спрашивает, смеясь: «Как думаете, док, снег будет?». Подарки скромные, некоторые подаренные вещи уже побывали в употреблении, и они почему-то приносят больше удовлетворения, нежели Секретный Санта в Брумфилде. 

Он не может сознательно чередовать жизни, но, если бы мог, он оставил бы Афганистан напоследок – как награду.

Что это говорит об остальных его днях, он старается не думать.

═●═

Весь январь он забавляется тем, что ведет блог. Хуже нет: в Эссексе он дееспособный мужчина без дрожи в руках и со здоровыми ногами, а в Лондоне, где он проводит в два раза больше времени, - бесполезный калека. Тем не менее, он предпочел бы быть бесполезным в Лондоне, нежели в Челмсфорде, раз обезумевшим высшим силам, разделившим его жизнь, совершенно все равно. Бесполезный в Лондоне – это все-таки в Лондоне, но бесполезный в Челмсфорде? Это в _Челмсфорде_. Возможно, навечно. Подстреленный в октябре, влачащий жалкое существование в январе; последние три месяца растянулись на год.

Могло быть и хуже, убеждает он себя.

В Челмсфорде его жизнь опережает другие, и он отслеживает биржу онлайн. В Лондоне – не важно, каком - он делает крошечные инвестиции то здесь, то там. Это обман, но он воспринимает все так, словно ему лишь возвращают долг. У него хватает ума не принимать участия в лотерее. Единственная разница между его Лондонами состоит в том, что меняет он сам, и инвалидность – достаточное изменение, спасибо. 

Время от времени он пишет об этом в блоге, в основном это происходит в его «цифровой» жизни. Она кажется более подходящей. Дважды подвергнувшись реабилитации, он не может заставить себя набирать весь текст вновь в «аналоговом» Лондоне. Его без конца раздражает это – неспособность привнести что-либо, кроме знания, из одной жизни в другую. Если бы он мог перенести определенную сумму денег, скопировать одну-две записи в блоге, жизнь стала бы лучше. 

Когда он говорит, что с ним ничего не происходит, он не шутит. Он проживает четыре жизни в трех разных локациях, и только одна из них более-менее интересна; но никто об этом и слышать не хочет. Не то чтобы он мог бы рассказать о ней кому-нибудь, используя настоящее время, и не прослыть при этом сумасшедшим. Контракт Билла в Афганистане заканчивается, мужчина приезжает домой и женится, и Джон не может отследить, о чем они с Биллом разговаривали до того, как его подстрелили. Плохо обходиться так с человеком, который спас ему жизнь – две из них? или все четыре? – но он из чистого беспокойства избегает встреч с Билли в Англии. 

Нельзя сказать, что в Лондоне он совсем одинок. За пивом он перебрасывается несколькими фразами с ребятами из команды по регби из Блэкхита; но ему кажется, словно он смотрит комедийное шоу, сидя где-то позади экрана для записи смеха. Ни один из них не упоминает о его ноге, он забывает в пабе мобильник, и с большим удовольствием предпочел бы оставить его там и не возвращаться. Когда они звонят ему в тот же день, в «цифровой» жизни, он отвечает, что у него другие планы. Две трети времени он, словно, смотрит телевизор, мир поставлен на повтор; а он не хочет, чтобы его общественная жизнь повторялась из раза в раз. 

Он решает, что разобщение является ключевым фактором. Он думал об этом раньше, однако теперь практически уверен в этом. И если он прав, он сможет использовать это в свою пользу. «Аналоговый» Лондон опережает по времени Лондон «цифровой», на самую малость, и он развлекается тем, что приглашает на свидания каждую встреченную им женщину – просто так. В тех случаях, когда, несмотря на его неуклюжий флирт, у дамы просыпается интерес, он делает мысленную пометку. Возможно, в «цифровом» мире он предпримет еще одну попытку, если встретится с ней вновь. 

Усилия, которые он прилагает, чтобы заполнить чем-то свои лондонские дни, изматывают. В брумфилдской больнице у него всегда есть, чем заняться, иногда даже работая до изнеможения. Афганистан же – мир скуки, адреналина и отвратительной пищи. Между врачеванием в своем подразделении и попытками выяснить, какого черта он раньше делал в Челмсфорде, в этих жизнях у него не так уж много времени для того, чтобы притормозить и подумать.

Он напоминает себе, что любит этот город. Он любит этот город больше, чем что-либо еще, и поэтому, – что весьма болезненно и глупо, - заставляет себя гулять по нему каждый день. Даже с учетом инвестиций его пенсии не хватает на проживание в Лондоне. Возможно, со временем он сможет себе это позволить, но не сейчас. Перед ним встает выбор – переехать или попытать счастье в лотерее. Он подумывает, пожалуй, использовать одну из жизней для эксперимента. В «аналоговом» городе жизнь бежит впереди, посему он будет творить безумства здесь. Учиться на своих ошибках. Делать жизнь в «цифровом» Лондоне настолько хорошей, насколько возможно.

С этими мыслями он прислушивается к Майку Стэмфорду и думает, что, пожалуй, совместный съем жилья – не такая уж плохая идея.

═●═

Он пишет в блоге о сумасшедшем, которого встретил в тот день, совершенном, необычайном безумце, а утром встает и вместе с Мартой, что живет ниже по улице, едет в Брумфилд. Она довольно симпатичная, работает педиатром, но рядом с ней у него возникает странное чувство - словно они обжимались по пьянке на рождественской вечеринке и с тех пор твердо условились об этом не упоминать.

Тем не менее, она привлекательна. Она спрашивает, о чем он думает, и он чуть не отвечает, однако вовремя вспоминает, что его «вчера» и ее «вчера» - вещи разные, особенно учитывая тот факт, что его «вчера» было четыре дня назад, и завтра у него, скорее всего, будет тот же день, что и прошлый. Он начинает ненавидеть концы месяцев. В Челмсфорде и Афганистане февраль, в Лондоне же – январь. 

Не пытаясь что-то объяснить, он попросту отвечает, что устал. Какое-то время они едут молча, а потом он спрашивает у нее, словно ему это внезапно пришло в голову, помнит ли она, как они познакомились. Эту информацию «фэйсбук» поведать ему не смог. 

То, что над ответом ей приходится подумать, странным образом обнадеживает.

═●═

В Лондоне, верном себе, по-прежнему январь; день, прошедший в «аналоговом» городе, в «цифровом» только начинается. Он просыпается с мыслями о соседе. Намеревается найти кого-нибудь и здесь. Кого-то здравомыслящего. С двумя безумцами под одной крышей, он уверен, 221-Б Бейкер-стрит взорвется, не пройдет и месяца, но, возможно, в другом месте у него будут неплохие шансы.

В этом есть что-то похожее на азартную игру, но он звонит ребятам из Блэкхита. У одного из них в Лондоне живет кузен, мужчина на несколько лет старше Джона, который только что развелся. Дерек, его так зовут, полон решимости переехать. По разговору он кажется достаточно разумным. Джон предупреждает его о хромоте и посттравматическом расстройстве, Дерек рассказывает ему о результатах бракоразводного процесса, и это не так уж плохо, на самом-то деле. Дерек может брать ребенка на выходные, но для Джона это всего два дня в месяц. Мужчина работает библиотекарем, и он приметил местечко в Уондсворте, возле Станции Клэпхэм. Грэнт Роуд, если ему не изменяет память. Они встретятся, чтобы осмотреть квартиру, послезавтра (через неделю). 

В целом, нужно сказать, он настроен более оптимистично, нежели в случае с Шерлоком ‘Оставил Свой Хлыст в Морге’ Холмсом.

═●═

Санитар, заменивший Билла, доказывает свою компетентность; Марта вручает ему кофе, прежде чем нырнуть в его машину; а Шерлок Холмс втягивает их обоих в неприятности.

═●═

Вернувшись рано утром тридцать первого числа, он засыпает на диване Шерлока и просыпается тридцатого. Лежа на простой кровати в непритязательном гостиничном номере, он смотрит через комнату на стол, на прислоненную к нему трость.

Он не знает, сколько времени уже сверлит ее глазами. Медленно, постепенно, с каждым движением ноги убеждаясь в полнейшем отсутствии боли, он садится на кровати. Потом стягивает одеяло и опускает ноги на пол.

Он облизывает губу, закусывает ее. Прошлым вечером он застрелил человека, спокойно и уверенно, а теперь слишком напуган, чтобы подняться с постели. Чтобы посмотреть, а сможет ли он. Глаза закрыты, он думает о беге. О такси и погонях. О крышах и безумцах. 

Джон Ватсон поднимается, идет по комнате и убирает трость туда, где больше никогда не сможет ее видеть.

═●═

Ему требуется меньше часа, чтобы понять, что существует один проблемный момент. Единственные различия между мирами есть те различия, что создает он сам, а это означает, что Шерлок сегодня умрет.

После он осознает: Дженнифер как-там-её-зовут. Дама в розовом. Дама в розовом все еще жива.

Он тут же вытаскивает телефон. Который, поскольку он не терял его в пабе, не является тем же самым телефоном, с которого он писал даме в розовом. Не то чтобы на нем по-прежнему сохранился ее номер, даже если бы это был мобильник Гарри. 

Ладно.

Давай по порядку.

Она из Кардиффа, работает в средствах массовой информации. Ее легко «прогуглить». Только пролистав кучу женских профилей один за другим, он осознает, что помнит адрес ее электронной почты. Она проверяет почту на телефоне, мобильник всегда носит с собой, пока все хорошо. Он знает, что она умрет, только спустя два часа после того, как промокнет под дождем в Кардиффе, а гроза еще даже не началась. 

Он осознает, что запомнил номерной знак таксиста. Так даже лучше. 

Создать для себя новый электронный адрес достаточно легко. Он надеется, что она заинтересуется сочетанием слов «памятки-о-безопасном-передвижении-в-пределах-Лондона» и не обратит внимания на часть адреса «@gmail». Он находит в интернете парочку старых объявлений и с осторожностью набирает текст письма. Полиция разыскивает для допроса водителя такси. Физическое описание мужчины, номерной знак машины и указание немедленно позвонить в полицию, если машина будет опознана. Для паники нет причин. Проявляйте разумную предосторожность и не садитесь в этот автомобиль. 

Он редактирует объявление, переставляет слова в некоторых местах и отправляет с подзаголовком о том, что для безопасности клиентов все почтовые адреса проходят через регистр. Он надеется, что она купила билеты на поезд через интернет, разумное предположение.

Все это не будет иметь никакого смысла, если, конечно, он не подключит полицию к поимке таксиста. Время для анонимного телефонного звонка.

═●═

Этой ночью он сидит на столе в пустой аудитории, глядя из окна в другое окно, и ждет, когда включится свет. Сердце бьется ровно, левая рука наготове, пистолет удобно прижимается к пояснице.

Свет так и не включается.

Здесь нет ни места преступления, ни застреленного в грудь мужчины, ни сумасшедшего братца с зонтом, но он вновь проделывает тот же путь до китайского ресторанчика. Еда так же хороша, как и в первый раз.

═●═

У Марты есть подруга по имени Рейчел; она довольно симпатичная, и, скорее всего, отношения с ней – плохая идея. Длинные темные волосы в неряшливых завитках, бледно-голубые глаза. Великолепная улыбка и другие части тела. В свете последних событий он обращает особое внимание на ее имя. Обе женщины работают в педиатрии, и именно имя Рейчел заставляет его задуматься о том, что он еще не просматривал лондонские новости за февраль здесь, в Челмсфорде, а ведь февраль наступил уже несколько дней назад.

Когда он задает вопрос, Марта отвечает неуверенно, однако Рейчел с интересом поддерживает тему разговора. Он спрашивает о трех, трех взаимосвязанных случаях суицида, и Рейчел поправляет его. Их пять. К концу января жертв стало пять. Двое за одну ночь – это первый случай, - хотя тела обнаружены далеко друг от друга. Женщина, затем мужчина. Женщину не раз показывали по телевизору. У мужчины было забавное имя. 

\- Шерлок Холмс, - произносит он.

Рейчел соглашается. Имя такое, во всяком случае, похоже. Хотя было решено, что это убийство. Судя по всему, этот мужчина работал с полицией. Должно быть, то был серийный убийца, и он до сих пор на свободе. Тут вмешивается Марта, рассказывает о том, что не так давно передавали по местным новостям, какой-то случай о людях, которые не заслуживали смерти.

Джон даже не делает вид, что слушает.

═●═

Он опоздал на несколько дней. Несколько дней, и он подумать не мог, что такое может произойти. Проведя несложные расчеты, он обнаруживает, что встретил Шерлока в «аналоговом» Лондоне через день _после_ того, как Шерлок умер в «цифровом» Челмсфорде.

Он не мог бы сделать ровным счетом ничего, но от этого не легче.

═●═

Уверенный, но неспособный проверить, он проживает день в Афганистане, только чтобы проснуться обратно в Челмсфорде. Все операции на сегодня распланированы, никаких экстренных случаев, и, закончив с ними, он пытается окружить себя бумажной работой.

Этой ночью, во второй уже раз, он «гуглит» Шерлока Холмса.

Фотографии, которые они используют в статьях, странные. Глаза безжизненные, губы сжаты. Он кажется высокомерным и замкнутым, вероятно, нарочно. Это не тот человек, что смеется над мрачным юмором или прыгает и крутится от возбуждения, или убирается в комнате, лишь бы удовлетворить своего потенциального соседа. Джон рассматривает фотографию, такую безжизненную и скучную, и все, что он может видеть, - это Шерлока, кушающего рис с помощью палочек, которые он держит в бледной руке, посмеиваясь над жалкими попытками Джона подражать ему. 

Они неправильно его воспринимают. Они имеют совершенно неверное представление о нем, но именно таким покажется Шерлок всему миру. Они увидят в нем холодного, сухого человека, погибшего во время полицейского расследования. Единственные слова похвалы, что кто-либо произносил в его честь, относятся к его интеллекту.  
Кто-либо, кроме одного человека. Когда Джон читает об этом, он не удивлен. Растроган – да. Но не удивлен. 

Он вытаскивает свою кредитную карту, подыскивает флориста и организует доставку. Предоставив женщине на другом конце провода несколько запутанное объяснение, он добавляет к заказу карточку с соболезнованиями. Она записывает то, что он диктует. Даже если она думает, что это странно, она ничего об этом не говорит. Закончив, она зачитывает номерной знак и физическое описание, после чего спрашивает, как он хочет подписать карточку.

\- Просто… друг Шерлока. «Я полагаюсь на вас, друг Шерлока», - отвечает он. – Это все. Спасибо. И да, экспресс-доставкой будет лучше. 

Он понятия не имеет, что Лестрейд думает о лилиях, но это не главное.

═●═

Когда он просыпается, у него в запасе есть примерно пять часов до встречи с Дереком по поводу их потенциальной квартиры. Утро вселяет в него ужас до тех пор, пока он не просматривает новости в интернете. Заголовки статей хуже, чем обычно; в моде безвкусные каламбуры – один из них - «самоубийство не по своей воле», - но в содержании решительно упоминаются определенные ключевые моменты.

Убийца пойман.

Больше никаких смертей. 

Он ощущает, как в горле зарождается смех, и подавляет его. Он подавляет его, и через некоторое время он сам собой затихает. В голове легко, она кружится, как если бы он страдал от потери крови. Это всего-навсего облегчение. Боже, это _такое_ облегчение! Вскоре это ощущение исчезает. 

Две смерти из четырех. У него такое ощущение, словно ему дали суперсилу, какую-то безумную способность, предназначенную для того, чтобы соответствовать Шерлоку, и, если это чувство верно, если здесь есть какой-то умысел или за произошедшим скрыто что-то большее, это значит, что он потерпел неудачу.

═●═

Больше никогда.

═●═

Хотел бы он быть способным пообещать это.

═●═

После некоторых раздумий они с Дереком снимают ту квартиру на Грэнт Роуд еще до окончания дня. С этим мужчиной все в порядке, настолько, насколько он может судить о случайных незнакомцах. Он кажется немного скучным. Никаких погонь по крышам, и он сомневается, что Дерек совершил бы самоубийство из гордости, учитывая дочку за плечами и все остальное.

Джон действительно не понимает, что творится с его стандартами.

═●═

Диван удобный, правда, бугрится в некоторых местах, и он понятия не имеет, где находится, пока не проверяет часы.

Левое запястье для Лондона. 

Аналоговые часы для безумца. 

Джон не встает, еле дышит. Он лежит на диване, свернувшись калачиком, спину ломит. Пальто на кресле, похоже, его. Ботинки валяются где-то там, точное местоположение не имеет значения. 

Он слышит шум, шаги и делает попытку заговорить. Он пытается, у него не выходит, и он пытается вновь: 

\- Шерлок! 

Полузадушенный вопль, в равной степени излишний и унизительный. 

\- Да?.. – Так же медленно, как он растягивает слова, из кухни выходит мужчина, в его руке кружка с чаем. Сшитый на заказ костюм сменили пижамные штаны, футболка и синий халат. Его взгляд пронзает Джона поверх кружки, из которой он пьет. Даже взъерошенные ото сна волосы не могут притупить эффект от этого взгляда.  
Джон приподнимается, не уверенный в том, как и что ему следует объяснять.

Шерлок возвращается на кухню. 

Раздается шум, который можно принять за тревожный. 

Шерлок возвращается с чашкой в каждой руке и присаживается рядом с ним. Он протягивает Джону вторую чашку. По причинам, которых Джон не в силах понять, в его чае именно столько молока, сколько нужно, именно столько сахара, сколько необходимо. 

Они пьют в молчании. 

Избавившись от неприятного вкуса во рту, Джон спрашивает:

\- Так вот как все происходит, да? Я убиваю серийного убийцу, а ты завариваешь мне чай?

\- Оу. – Шерлок подтягивает ноги под себя, каким-то образом умудряясь не запутаться в своем длинном халате. – Ты сожалеешь. 

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. – Боже, нет, - говорит он и чуть не смеется. С растущим внутри неверием, он чувствует, как в груди зарождается нервный смех, который он не может выпустить, и, когда он смотрит на Шерлока, он понимает, что не должен позволять себе улыбаться так, как ему хочется. – Ни в коем случае.

Губы Шерлока едва заметно подергиваются. 

\- Ты хочешь сделать это снова? 

На этот раз он смеется. Просто не может сдержаться. 

\- Я думаю, этот вопрос улажен, - говорит он, только чтобы вспомнить, что лилии не будут доставлены до тех пор, пока он не проснется в Эссексе в следующий раз. Даже тогда Лестрейду придется принять эту информацию всерьез. Этот вопрос еще не был решен. 

\- Если ты беспокоишься о том, что можешь попасться, не стоит, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Предполагаю, мой брат уже знает о том, что ты действовал в мою защиту, а он одобряет такого рода вещи. Сомневаюсь, что у тебя могут возникнуть какие-то юридические проволочки в течение нескольких следующих лет. 

\- Я не беспокоюсь об этом, - отвечает он. Это глупо, но это так. Он незаконно владеет огнестрельным оружием, он убил человека, и ему на это наплевать. После всего, через что он прошел, учитывая то, как он живет, нет смысла беспокоиться о том, что происходит лишь в одной из жизней. 

Шерлок чуть смещается, передвигаясь, чтобы сесть, скрестив ноги. Наклонившись вперед, он опирается локтями в колени, складывает руки в молитвенном жесте и пристально смотрит на него. Возможно, Джону стоит возразить, но он не делает этого. Через минуту Шерлок тычет в сторону Джона указательным пальцем.

\- Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство, - говорит он. – Кошмары. 

\- И снова нет, - отвечает ему Джон. 

\- Что? – Голова наклонена, глаза сужены. Вызов принят. – Что-то, о чем ты думал в промежуток времени между прошлой ночью и тем моментом, когда ты кричал. Это связано со мной. 

\- У кого-то просто сильно развито самомнение. 

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок довольным голосом. – А кто-то что-то замалчивает. 

\- Тебе очень не понравится, если я расскажу, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Не понравится. – Его голос приобретает плавность, ширится и заполняет все вокруг. Теперь мужчина похож на мурлычущего тигра. Шерлок изучает его, улыбаясь так, что большинство людей, безопасности ради, убежали бы куда подальше. 

Джон делает вид, что задумался.

\- Я мог бы рассказать тебе. 

\- Не нужно. Если эта информация имеет значение, я сам к ней приду. 

\- Уверен? – Джон поднимает на него взгляд, и косой взгляд превращается в самый что ни на есть интенсивный.

\- Я тебя прошу, - издевается Шерлок. – Я всегда уверен. 

\- Я обязательно скажу об этом твоему брату. 

Шерлок не сводит с него взгляда. 

Джон улыбается, скорее обнадеженный, нежели простодушный, и пьет чай.


	3. Часть 2

═●═

\- Я думал, ты хромаешь, - говорит Дерек однажды утром. – Ты упоминал об этом по телефону. 

\- Психосоматическое. – Джон высыпает в чашку кукурузные хлопья, наливает молоко и начинает есть ложкой, которой уж точно не копошились в человеческих останках. Когда он хочет приготовить какое-то приличное блюдо, он делает это в те дни, что проводит в «цифровом» Лондоне. В Челмсфорде ему некогда, в Афганистане это невозможно, ну а Шерлок распространяет биологическую опасность, куда бы ни пошел. – Полагаю, наконец, прорвался сквозь ментальный блок. 

\- Ты мысленно избавился от хромоты? – На кухне резко запахло цитрусовыми – это Дерек счищает с апельсина кожуру. Он немного помешан на здоровом образе жизни, а потому то и дело дергает Джона за советами. Сначала это действовало Джону на нервы, но потом он понял, что мужчина – диабетик. Теперь он не имеет ничего против.

Джон кивает.

\- Отвлекся и рванул за такси. - По сути, это правда.

\- Забыл там что-то? 

\- Да. – Джон лжет. И превращает все в шутку. – Трость. 

Дерек смеется и предлагает ему дольку апельсина. 

\- Есть какие-нибудь планы? 

\- Планы? 

\- Ну, пробежать марафон, такого рода вещи, - отвечает Дерек. 

\- Нет, спасибо, - говорит Джон, и они оба смеются. Кажется, первый шаг сделан, границы установлены, и он понимает, какого рода сожителями они собираются стать. Сейчас они - двое мужчин, которые проводят время в приятных разговорах и устраивают совместные ужины. Ни один из них в социальной жизни не преуспевает, но друг к другу они начинают притираться. Война и разделение реальности изменили Джона, в то время как Дерек при разводе потерял общих с женой друзей. У обоих остались знакомые ребята из регбийной команды Блекхита, но насколько бы хорошими и надежными они не были, они все равно лишь ребята из Блекхита. 

Дерек не намного выше него, но он коренастый, вроде тех парней, которых лучше не захватывать в блок на поле для регби. Или, если сопоставить его соседей, он немного ниже, чем Шерлок, но как минимум раза в два толще; белесая дубина и темноволосая тростинка. В то время как Шерлок то и дело бесплатно угощает Джона едой, щедрость Дерека осознанно соразмерена, что заставляет Джона чувствовать себя неловко – денег у него совсем мало. 

Это видно по их квартире. По телевизору и мебели, и пустому пространству там, где должна находиться мебель Джона. По книжным полкам, пустым полкам, которые Дерек для него освободил. Джон – военный, был им в течение многих лет, и у него не так уж много личных вещей. У него нет денег, чтобы купить их. Да и если бы были, нет ничего такого, что он хотел бы приобрести. 

Здесь нет черепов, опытов, чучел животных с наушниками на голове, и Джон может смело открывать холодильник, а Дереку нравится, когда ему советуют хорошие фильмы. В этом мире все должно быть просто отлично.

═●═

Когда в Челмсфорде выходит репортаж о таксисте, в нем говорится, что мужчина умер от аневризмы в последний день января, менее чем через двадцать четыре часа после смерти его последней жертвы. По анонимной наводке полиция проверила шестидесятисемилетнего Джеффри Хоупа; среди его имущества были обнаружены таблетки, содержащие тот же яд, что якобы использовали жертвы мнимого суицида. 

На следующий день происходит утечка: кто-то обнаруживает, что еще, должно быть, узнала полиция. После каждого убийства на счет для детей мистера Хоупа перечислялась крупная сумма денег. Этот человек был киллером, наемным серийным убийцей. 

Джону не дает покоя аневризма. В «цифровом» Лондоне он следил за новостями об аресте Хоупа, они с Дереком обсуждали их за завтраком, и таксист все еще жив, его взяли под арест, и все. 

Насколько Джону известно, он единственный инициатор тех различий, что существуют между его жизнями. Его невольное бездействие убило Шерлока и даму в розовом, но в том, что его бездействие убило еще и таксиста, совершенно не было смысла. Нет, наоборот. Совершенно не было смысла в том, что его действия в «цифровом» Лондоне _спасли_ таксиста. Произошло что-то еще, тем или иным образом что-то, к чему Джон не имел никакого отношения. Случайность? Но ведь Джон уже рассматривал такую возможность, когда стоял перед отелем и запоминал каждую машину, что проезжала мимо, только чтобы опознать их все на следующий (тот же самый) день.   
В этом нет никакого смысла, но это неудивительно.

═●═

Жизнь, помноженная на четыре, растягивается на целую вечность. Дождь льет неделю, и, за исключением дней в Афганистане, он месяц не видит солнца. За три календарных месяца воздержания он год живет без секса.   
Когда звонит Гарри, подвыпившая, виноватая, он трижды выслушивает ее невнятное, бессвязное бормотание о Кларе. К третьему разу он, наконец, находит для нее слова. К третьему разу он дважды успевает пообещать себе, что проигнорирует следующее повторение этого звонка. Он ненавидит себя за то, что нарушает эти обещания, даже если ему так лучше. 

Да, у Джона Ватсона обостренное чувство вины. 

С положительной стороны, даже самое странное, самое раздражающее поведение Шерлока становится терпимым, когда растягивается по времени. Иногда передышка просто необходима. Его другая лондонская квартира идеально для этого подходит. После одного травмирующего инцидента в ванной Джон вдруг оказывается в магазине перед полкой с печеньем для диабетиков и покупает Дереку упаковку. Вместо объяснений он просто оставляет печенье на кухонном столе и пьет чай со своим адекватным – ну, более адекватным – соседом, иначе подарки рода «Спасибо Тебе За Порядочность» могут быть неправильно истолкованы. В отличие от Шерлока, Дерек может пойти с ним в бар в качестве подсадного друга, который отвлекает страшненькую подружку девушки, на которую ты положил глаз, и никто при этом не подумает, что вы с ним пара. Это вроде как отлично. 

Обычно он не практикует подобные схемы, но Марта продолжает его «динамить» своей искренней, как он полагает, помощью. Он действительно не желает знать о неприятных качествах каждой женщины, на которую падает его взгляд, но Марта хорошо о них осведомлена и делится своими знаниями с ним. Она почти как Шерлок, только, пожалуй, тактичнее. Лишь раз она дает ему зеленый свет с той милой женщиной-рентгенологом. Как и следовало ожидать, рентгенолог его тут же отшивает. Но было приятно иметь надежду. 

Афганистан остается единственным местом, где он абсолютно уверен, что ему ничего не перепадет, но даже здесь его сексуальная неудовлетворенность отходит на второй план, когда он осознает, что имеет доступ к огромному количеству информации, которую его товарищи хотели бы узнать. Три четвертых всего времени у него имеется доступ к средствам массовой информации. Он бы мог многое рассказать, поднять кому-то настроение, но он не знает, чем может поделиться, не показавшись при этом сумасшедшим. 

Он начинает прислушиваться к разговорам, которые они ведут о книгах или телевидении. На следующий день он возвращается, прочитав кое-что или посмотрев в интернете. Он осторожен в своих словах. Он не может в один день сказать, что только что посмотрел первый сезон «Компьютерщиков», а после очередной бомбежки ссылаться уже на серии из четвертого. 

Не сказать, что все это легко или причудливо, вовсе нет, но механизм приспособления, который по-прежнему работает, единственное, что осталось у Джона. Его контракт истекает через шесть месяцев, а закончит он его только через два года.

═●═

Он записывает «Этюд в розовых тонах» в одном Лондоне и узнает, как готовить ризотто, в другом. Дереку нравится готовить, когда его дочь приезжает на выходные. Учитывая все варианты – скрыться в своей комнате, помочь или терпеть постоянное внимание двенадцатилетней девочки, - Джон решает помочь. 

\- Можно спросить тебя о войне? – интересуется девочка за обедом. 

\- Мэгги, - предостерегает ее отец. 

\- Я не возражаю, - говорит Джон. 

Застенчивая, но постепенно смелеющая, Мэгги задает ему вопросы, слушает его ответы. Она с восхищением внимает его пояснениям насчет хирургической операции и того, как операции в полевых условиях затрагивают так называемый «золотой час». Джон время от времени посматривает на Дерека, и Дерек тоже начинает задавать вопросы. 

Вечер в самом разгаре, а он уже говорит на дари** и выписывает на клочках бумаги фонетический перевод. Они открывают банку не содержащих сахара печений, запивают их чаем, а Мэгги все еще водит кончиками пальцев по изящным линиям своего имени. Джону повезло, что ее отец считает все это забавным. 

\- Она учится ставить высокие цели, - размышляет Дерек позже, разворачивая надувной матрац, пока Мэгги в туалете. – Если у нее разовьется вкус к многоязычным врачам, я, возможно, обзаведусь зятем, которому не захочется дать в морду.

\- Ей двенадцать, - отвечает Джон, вытирая руки кухонным полотенцем. 

Дерек вздыхает. 

\- Неделя – и ей исполнился восемнадцать. Вот как растут дети, приятель. 

Джон проживает эту неделю, а проходит всего два дня. Его нельзя обвинить в несогласии.

═●═

Иногда ему кажется, словно Шерлок знает о том, как проходят его дни. Словно мужчина целенаправленно настолько активен в часы бодрствования, что Джон просто не может перестать думать об этом, даже дни (весь следующий день) спустя. 

Например, он полагал, что в этот день пойдет за покупками, сторонясь счетов, а потом - на собеседование в хирургию поблизости. Все так и произошло, плюс мертвое тело, плюс предписание суда за злостное нарушение общественного порядка. Не говоря уже о китайском квартале, где его сдернули с еще одного позднего ланча, и поиске желтого граффити по всему городу. В промежутках – множество поездок на такси, что, возможно, является причиной, по которой его проживание в «аналоговом» Лондоне обходится гораздо дороже, чем в «цифровом». Если говорить о положительных вещах, его новый босс кажется довольно неплохим. 

Однако потом он осознает, что нет никакой вероятности, что Шерлок постиг его жизнь. Если бы понимал, он бы позволил Джону поспать. Навалившись на стол, Джон пытается задремать. Если бы Джон сумел добраться до Челмсфорда или переключить Лондоны, у него было бы немного больше времени и намного больше энергии. В таком случае он мог бы быть действительно полезен. Шерлок не собирается оставлять его в покое, продолжает допрашивать его и стеснять, думать вслух и ждать, когда Джон будет уже неспособен отвечать на его вопросы.   
По-видимому, Джон полезен ему. 

Джон опоздал, ему уже не спасти кого-нибудь в Челмсфорде, и, вероятно, слишком поздно спасать Ван Куна в другом Лондоне. Поэтому, пока они ждут, как Су Линь Яо проявит себя, он забывается сном. На этот раз Афганистан - досадно. Он стремится в Челмсфорд, в котором можно узнать новости заранее. Он идет спать и просыпается в Лондоне, «цифровом» Лондоне – не годится. Он устанавливает будильник на звонок через десять минут и снова идет спать. 

Он вновь просыпается в Лондоне, рука Шерлока лежит на его здоровом плече. 

\- Еще пять минут, - говорит он. Это все, что ему нужно. Если он сможет проверить Челмсфорд, увидеть, чем все обернется без их вмешательства… 

\- _Живее_ , Джон! 

Слишком поздно.

═●═

Когда Шерлок выбегает, без оружия, навстречу злоумышленнику, Джон едва не теряет самообладание. Именно у Джона есть пистолет, именно у него есть возможность защитить. Не говоря уже о том, что он почти уверен, что три его жизни могут завершиться, а он не умрет. Почти. Это вероятно, но сейчас не время это обсуждать. 

Он прячет Су Линь так хорошо, как только может, убеждает ее запереться и никого не впускать, а после выбегает вслед за своим сумасшедшим соседом. У него сильно бьется сердце, в ушах шумит кровь, и тут раздается выстрел, о боже, выстрел.

═●═

В окружении книг он отказывается от сна. Книги здесь, только здесь, так что это именно то место, где ему следует быть. Он рассматривает их и сортирует, и расставляет. Он каталогизирует их до тех пор, пока не отваливается рука. Они расставляют их в алфавитном порядке и смотрят, как они соответствуют друг другу - методы наслаиваются один на другой. 

Он заваривает себе чай – нужен кофеин. Он постоянно забывает, что это у Дерека есть кофейник, не у Шерлока. Это не является проблемой, но продолжает его удивлять. Все-таки, если выбирать из помешанного на здоровье мужчины и психа, кофейник должен принадлежать Шерлоку. 

\- Что-то не так? – спрашивает Шерлок. Полтретьего утра, его голос тих. Нет нужды кричать в такое время суток.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джон. Он возвращается к столу, ставит на него кружку, и ее ворует Шерлок. Один глоток, второй, затем возвращает Джону. 

\- Ты расстроен. 

\- Я справлюсь. 

Книгомарафон продолжается. 

\- Я оставил ее, потому что думал, тебя могут подстрелить, - произносит Джон. 

Шерлок держит удар. Не колеблется и не раздумывает.

\- И все же ты винишь себя, а не меня. 

\- Поговорим, когда все закончится, - отвечает ему Джон. 

Слышится хруст суставов; Шерлок выгибается, разминается.

\- Можешь оставить свою вину при себе, благодарю. 

Джон подхватывает ближайшую книгу в мягкой обложке и швыряет в него. Прямое попадание в правое плечо.   
Шерлок поворачивается. 

\- Мы знали, что он охотится за ней, - произносит Джон, спокойно, рассудительно. – Мы могли бы устроить ловушку. Спрятать ее где-нибудь и позволить убийце прогуляться перед дулом моего пистолета. Я могу поразить движущуюся цель с тем же успехом, что и неподвижную. 

Шерлок возвращается к книгам; он ведет себя тише, чем раньше. Иногда молчание ему к лицу. На этот раз – нет. 

\- Я просто хочу сказать… в следующий раз не убегай. Я с трудом могу себе представить, чтобы ты заваривал для меня чай _каждый_ раз, когда я подстреливаю серийного убийцу. 

Джон на самом деле не видит улыбку Шерлока, но это не значит, что он ее не заметил.

═●═

Когда он вырубается в свой первый день в хирургии, он просыпается в Челмсфорде. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. Не то чтобы новость о девушке, убитой в Национальном музее древностей, заслуживает первой полосы, однако она стоит упоминания. Из интереса он прочитывает ее, однако в статье нет ничего для него нового. 

Что он знает – это то, что Су Линь Яо умрет в «цифровом» Лондоне ровно так же, как и в «аналоговом», если он не вмешается. Он знает Шерлока достаточно, чтобы понять, что мужчина не думал ни о чем, кроме погони, когда выскочил навстречу преступнику. Он абсолютно уверен, что может рассчитывать на то, что Шерлок не подумает вновь. 

Имея это в виду, он составляет план атаки. В «цифровом» Лондоне у него есть два дня до смерти Су Линь. Он не знает, где она скрывается, и не ждет, что она поверит ему настолько, что выйдет из убежища, а потому он должен найти способ пробраться в Национальный музей древностей во вторую ночь. Что более важно, он должен найти способ так, чтобы этого не заметил Шерлок. Привлекать здесь внимание Шерлока – значит вызвать проблему, последствия которой Джону не хочется разгребать, поскольку у него нет каких-либо сносных объяснений его действиям, которым Шерлок поверит. После того как Шерлок уйдет, Джон спрячется, подождет вместе с Су Линь, а потом выстрелит в убийцу. Су Линь выживет, переведет записку и, в лучшем случае, будет находиться под опекой с целью защиты до тех пор, пока Черный Лотос не забудет о ней или развалится как организация. 

У него были планы и похуже.

═●═

Как назло, на следующий раз он просыпается в «цифровом» Лондоне. Он завтракает, добродушно подтрунивает над Дереком по поводу употребления им кофеина, а затем отправляется в Национальный музей древностей. В раздумьях он проводит там день. 

Его взгляд падает на глиняные чайники. Он внимательно рассматривает их. Сейчас блестит только один, не два. _Пока_ не два. 

В конце концов, он заставляет себя идти дальше. Он пытается найти место, куда не заглянет никто, место, где его никто не найдет, и ко времени закрытия музея у него есть пара идей. 

А сегодня он делает пробный прогон. 

Его обнаруживают, что не становится для него неожиданностью, однако только через четыре часа после закрытия, что весьма удовлетворительно. Когда ночной сторож кричит на него, он продолжает стоять к нему спиной, оставаясь неподвижным и молчаливым. Он продолжает дышать быстро, мелкими вздохами, продолжает смотреть бессмысленным взглядом. Когда охранник прикасается к нему, он не реагирует. К величайшему и тщательно скрытому удивлению Джона, его нежно берут за руку и ведут к ближайшей скамейке. Он достаточно отважен, чтобы сфальсифицировать хромоту, легкую хромоту, и страх, что она может вернуться по-настоящему, должно быть, отражается у него на лице. Джон решает «очнуться» до того, как мужчина достанет телефон. 

После этого они мило беседуют о посттравматическом стрессовом расстройстве и воспоминаниях. Джон извиняется, выставив свою дрожащую левую руку напоказ. 

\- Мой отец был ветераном, - говорит охранник. – Королевские военно-воздушные силы. Хороший человек. 

\- Королевская медицинская служба, - отвечает Джон. 

Сторож вызывает такси и провожает его; он не скажет никому ни слова.

═●═

По иронии судьбы, ложь Джона в музее о том, что его сосед, должно быть, за него волнуется, оказалась правдой. Речь идет о Дереке. Шерлок едва замечает его отсутствие. 

\- Я в порядке, - говорит он. – Упустил свой шанс на симпатичную блондинку, но на этом все. – Он пожимает плечами. 

Если Дерек и не верит ему, он на него не давит, не любопытствует. Дерек принимает многие вещи, которые Шерлок не позволил бы ему скрыть. С другой стороны, Шерлок только рад, что в квартире имеется пистолет, в то время как Джон с большой уверенностью поставил бы на то, что Дерек заявил бы в полицию, заметь у него оружие.   
Один – один.

═●═

Он просыпается за своим столом на работе, с которой скорее всего будет уволен. Махнув на нее рукой – все равно дело безнадежное, он возвращается ко сну. Здесь его тело нуждается в этом.

═●═

Он проводит день в Афганистане - неспокойный пассажир в долгой поездке. Это день размышлений. Он знает, что его тело истощено, но он больше не видит сны. Он предполагает, что вошел в так называемую стадию «быстрого сна», но это не она посылает его от одной жизни к другой. Если бы так было, он был бы способен дремать и просыпаться в том же месте. Нет, скачки между жизнями не заменяют сон. 

Возможно, это лишь означает, что он не помнит своих снов. Без снов люди сходят с ума, и, понимая, что он находится в двух шагах от разделения личности, он не чувствует себя сумасшедшим. Его жизни сумасшедшие, но он находится в здравом уме. Он не смог бы создать в своих галлюцинациях Шерлока, даже если бы попробовал. Следовательно, он, скорее всего, видит сны. 

Он задается вопросом о том, почему не просыпается с воспоминаниями о снах, а еще думает, почему не просыпается с воспоминаниями об этой жизни в Челмсфорде. 

Начинается перестрелка, времени думать не остается.

═●═

Он просыпается в Челмсфорде с громадной радостью, что у него сегодня выходной. В Афганистане он по-прежнему в безопасности, настолько, насколько это возможно, но и Эссекс становится комфортным местом после того дня, что у него только что был. 

Между разработкой плана защиты Су Линь и помощью Рейчел с переездом ее брата Джейкоба на новую квартиру Джон задумывается о том, что бы произошло, если бы его убили во сне.

═●═

Сегодня он в «цифровом» Лондоне, остались считанные часы, чтобы успеть спасти Су Линь. Между нервами и… ну, легким предвкушением он проводит день в поисках работы. Одну для этого мира, другую для «аналогового» Лондона. 

Он не пытается устроиться здесь в ту же хирургию, что и в «аналоговом» городе; совпадение только бы сбивало с толку. Не говоря уже о том, что разные квартиры – значит, разные расстояния. 

\- Наконец получу эту работу, - говорит он Дереку. – Можешь перестать беспокоиться.

\- О, хорошо, - отвечает Дерек. – Я скажу тебе, когда начну. 

Этой ночью он успешно прячется. С ботинками в руках, в одних только носках, ему удается проникнуть в реставрационную комнату. Здесь он надевает ботинки обратно, поскольку как только он убьет наемника, ему понадобится убежать до того, как его заметят Шерлок или Су Линь. 

Не в первый раз он поражается тому, во что, черт возьми, превратилась его жизнь. 

Совсем скоро Шерлок застает девушку врасплох, она рассказывает ему историю своей жизни, после чего Шерлок убегает в музей, заслышав шаги незваного гостя. Глупый, _глупый_ человек. 

Су Линь в ужасе, она дрожит, но не поддается панике. Ее дыхание слышно убыстряется, когда в комнату заходит брат. Тем не менее, она стоит на своем. 

Делая шаги одновременно с убийцей, Джон в темноте движется к двери. Родственники сосредоточены друг на друге. Джон думает, _возможно, ну может быть_ , но только до тех пор, пока наемник не вытаскивает пистолет.   
И снова одиночный выстрел пронзает тьму.

Тело падает, Су Линь кричит, а Джон отступает, спасаясь бегством через дверь, в которую – он знает – вошел Шерлок.

═●═

По дороге домой он останавливается, чтобы выпить пинту, в основном для того, чтобы это выглядело так, словно он делает что-то легальное. Дерек уже достаточно о нем беспокоится.

═●═

Он просыпается, смотрит на левое запястье – «аналоговое» время, и не сомневается в том, что его вот-вот уволят. Когда этого не происходит – ему лишь сделали предупреждение, мягкий выговор, он не может не испытывать дикий оптимизм. Кино, думает он. Марта посоветовала ему несколько фильмов.

Он усмехается всю дорогу до Бейкер-стрит.

═●═

За исключением покушения на убийство, совет Шерлока по поводу свидания в цирке оказался гораздо лучше, нежели советы Марты. К сожалению, «динамить» он умеет еще лучше.

Тем замечательнее, что этот вечер Сара решила провести с Джоном. К большому раздражению Шерлока, она настаивает на том, чтобы остаться после того, как выполнила свою миссию в качестве свидетельницы для инспектора Диммока, и от того Джону она нравится еще больше.

Ей нипочем их гостиная, ей нипочем их кухня, ей нипочем Шерлок _такой Шерлок_ , и Джон более чем поражен. Они заказывают китайскую еду – неудачная шутка, понятная только им. И все же, доставка быстрая.   
Джон открывает дверь, просыпается в Афганистане и понимает, что что-то пошло не так.

═●═

По дороге на работу следующим утром он без конца раздражает Марту, и, по правде говоря, ему плевать. Она думает, _это_ капризы? Она не знает _ничего_ о капризах. Она никогда не встречала Шерлока гребанного динамщика Холмса, не видела цирковой акт смерти и не была на худшем первом свидании в истории человечества. И существует огромная вероятность, что Джон только что умер. Ожидание лишь раздувает в нем тревогу. Он просто будет пропускать эти дни, начиная с сегодняшнего момента? Или попробует проснуться в собственном трупе и умрет в процессе? 

Боже, что творится с его _жизнью_?

═●═

Он просыпается в муках, привязанный к стулу. Он стонет, низкий, невольный звук вырывается, когда он сгибает связанные запястья. Часы на левой руке. Заложник в Лондоне, не в Афганистане. 

Он пытается сдвинуть стул; разум сужается до двух мыслей. 

Первая – стрела. 

Вторая – у него одна попытка, всего одна, чтобы спасти Сару.

Когда возвращается убийца, человек-паук из цирка, Джон видит призрака. Смертного призрака, которого он убивает во второй раз. Шерлок развязывает Сару, ее слезы блестят в свете костра. Джон знает, что никогда не почувствует себя виноватым за этот пронзенный стрелой труп, только за то, что впутал ее в это дело.   
Он провожает ее до дома, обнимает на ночь и извиняется, как не извинялся никогда раньше.

═●═

Он просыпается в Лондоне и стонет. 

Сегодня состоится представление в цирке, а Шерлок по-прежнему идиот.

═●═

Он идет на собеседование и единогласным решением занимает место. Как и Сара, доктор Брендан Купер убежден, что ему будет скучно. Как и Сару, Брендана уверяют, что это не будет проблемой. В отличие от Сары, Брендана никогда не пригласят в цирк, и не только потому, что Джон не фантазирует о парнях. 

Джон планирует задержаться на этом месте.

═●═

Без человека-паука у цирка нет полного репертуара, но шоу должно продолжаться. 

Джон покупает билет по телефону, выжидает в очереди и забирает его; ему приятно видеть на нем свое имя. Он держится у подножия лестницы, лениво набирая Гарри сообщение. Делать вид, что ты печатаешь, кажется слишком очевидным, слишком наигранным, чтобы остаться незамеченным консультирующим детективом. Ему не приходится долго ждать. 

\- Один на имя Холмса, - произносит глубокий баритон за его спиной. 

Все его тело напрягается, без пистолета он весь на взводе. Он ни за что не смог бы использовать его здесь, но ему не хватает его веса. 

Джон не поднимает взгляда от телефона, когда Шерлок проносится мимо него вверх по лестнице, в пальто и шарфе и в одиночестве. Кто-нибудь прикрывает спину этому идиоту? Хоть кто-нибудь?

Только Джон. 

Он держится чуть позади Шерлока, сзади и сбоку. Так легче наблюдать за ним, приглядывать за ним. Шерлок не объясняет никому смысл постановки, не упоминает механизм, приводящий в действие стрелу, или традиции, стоящие за освобождением человека из-под замков. Шерлок спокоен, весь во внимании. 

Внезапно взгляд его глаз устремляется на Джона. Он оценивает, изучает, ускользает. Вновь обращает свое внимание на завершенную попытку побега, кланяющегося воина и аплодирующую толпу. Джон не может дышать.   
Дрожа, Джон фокусирует взгляд на круге из свечей, представление с подменой. Когда он уверен, что Шерлок исчез, поднимает взгляд, чтобы проверить это. 

Снова ушел. 

Представление продолжается, но Джон не видит ничего из этого. Он фокусирует взгляд на стреле, той самой, которой Сара поразила воина на их свидании. Человеку маленького роста нужен лучший обзор, и Джон идет по кругу, подбираясь все ближе к стреле. Его взгляд не отрывается от занавеса, в ожидании, когда оттуда вылетит Шерлок.

Когда это происходит, он уже готов. Бросается вперед, на этот раз разоружив мужчину с мечом надлежащим образом. Оружие катится по полу, мужчина пинает Джона в грудь, выбив из него весь воздух, и Джон катится вслед за оружием.

Мужчина вытаскивает нож – когда это происходило? – и Шерлок выпускает упавшую из рук Джона стрелу.

\- Я знаю, где находится заколка, - твердым и спокойным голосом произносит Шерлок. 

Джон поднимается на четвереньки и видит над голубыми складками шарфа клинок и ощущает ужас. Коленопреклонённого, его держат за волосы, обнажая горло, а Шерлок, кажется, совершенно не подозревает, в какой он опасности. 

\- Я отдам ее вам в обмен на жизнь Су Линь Яо. 

\- И наши, - полукашляет, полухрипит Джон. Он осведомлен о главаре банды Шань и ее пистолете в пустой комнате. - На наши жизни тоже. 

\- А также наши, - соглашается Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от маски воина. 

Маска сдвигается, мужчина оглядывается на предводительницу. 

Шань кивает. 

Настолько спокойно, насколько это возможно, Джон выходит из здания. Словно Орфей, ведущий за собой Эвридику, он прислушивается к следующим за ним шагам, моля о жизни и будучи совершенно уверенным в скорой смерти. Он отказывается оглядываться, отказывается говорить и смотреть, и что-то выяснять. 

Он останавливается на краю тротуара и окликает занятое такси. Отсюда нет спасения. Шерлок смотрит на его затылок, Джон знает, что он это делает, но не оборачивается. Он не может смотреть второй раз в глаза, которые видят все, все, кроме него. 

Шерлок прочищает горло. Скорее смущенно, нежели высокомерно.

\- Спасибо, - говорит мужчина, который не является его соседом.

\- По… гм, пожалуйста. – Джон оглядывается через плечо, и… нет, смотреть – плохая идея. Он не вынесет во второй раз полное отсутствие узнавания в этих глазах. Джон глядит дольше, чем должен, прежде чем понимает, что слабовато играет несведущего. – Что это было, м-м? 

\- Это тебя не касается. – Очень резко, обычный Шерлок вернулся. Это нервирует больше, чем смущенный Шерлок. 

\- Ладно, - медленно произносит Джон. – Эта, гм… Су Линь Яо, она будет в порядке? Я имею в виду, эти люди… у этой женщины пистолет. 

\- У меня неплохая позиция на переговорах, - начинает Шерлок. 

\- Нет, это не так, - прерывает Джон, скептицизм преодолевает осторожность. – Не в этом случае, нет. Он приставил нож к твоему горлу. 

Шерлок выдерживает паузу. Слабо улыбается. 

\- В следующий раз я буду более осторожен. – Словно рассказывает шутку, понятную лишь им. 

Подозвав на этот раз свободное такси, Джон выпускает смешок.

\- Нет, не будешь. 

Шерлок моргает, и Джон тут же осознает свою оплошность. Нельзя вести себя так фамильярно и остаться вне поля зрения Шерлока. Ему следует уехать, прямо сейчас, на этой машине, и ему нужно, чтобы Шерлок хотел, чтобы он уехал, больше, чем Шерлок хотел, чтобы он дал Диммоку свидетельские показания. Ему нужно, чтобы Шерлок желал его ухода, навсегда. 

Джон понимает, что улыбается, и слышит свой собственный голос:

\- Не хочешь как-нибудь выпить вместе? 

Он кивает на такси. 

Шерлок тут же теряет интерес. Выражение его лица становится холодным, и свет тут же уходит из глаз.

\- Нет, - наотрез отказывается он. 

Джон пожимает плечами и ныряет в машину с дерзким: «Многое теряешь, приятель!». В низу живота поселяется тянущее чувство, и он закрывает дверь прежде, чем назвать водителю свой адрес. 

Пока машина отъезжает от тротуара, он сознательно не оглядывается назад. 

**Примечания:**

*«Золотой час» - время, когда здоровье попавшего в критическое положение человека балансирует на грани жизни и смерти и когда пострадавшему можно оказать наиболее действенную помощь.

**Дари – один из двух официальных языков Афганистана, используется арабская письменность.


	4. Часть 3

═●═

Не нарочно, но Джон все же произвел некоторые расчеты.

Если его где-нибудь не убьют, не произойдет никаких случайных катастроф и он не скончается преждевременно от болезни, он проживет лет двести. 

По меньшей мере.

═●═

\- Если я впаду в маразм, прикончишь меня? – спрашивает Джон Шерлока за завтраком. 

Намазывая масло на тост, Шерлок фыркает и говорит:  
\- Обязательно. 

Очень покладистый, на этот раз, особенно для парня, которого в жизни не заставишь вынести мусор.

\- Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду свою фактическую старость, а не посттравматическое расстройство, - продолжает Шерлок через некоторое время. 

\- Да, - отвечает Джон. 

Шерлок медленно жует, его взгляд прикован к лицу Джона. Он сглатывает, хмурясь.

\- Члены твоей семьи склонны к раннему проявлению болезни Альцгеймера?

Джон качает головой, пережевывая бекон. Дерек всегда так осуждающе смотрит на него, когда он ест мясо, а по утрам в Чэлмсфорде у него никогда нет на это времени, поэтому он наслаждается здесь. 

\- Средний возраст приступов слабоумия составляет примерно восемьдесят три года, - говорит ему Шерлок. – У тебя сорок четыре года в запасе. 

Раздели на четыре… 

\- Посмотрим лет через десять или около того, - отвечает Джон. 

Изящно, не выглядя при этом жеманным, Шерлок кусает свой тост, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Джона. После чего задумчиво хмыкает, держа тост между зубами, и начинает строчить под столом эсэмэску. 

Джон не возражает. Шерлоку вроде как доставляет удовольствие так смотреть. 

Шерлок также, кажется, не против, что за ним наблюдают. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Джона, то улыбается, размазывая масло по верхней губе. 

Джон улыбается в ответ и качает головой, непонятно почему. 

Он думает, что эти утренние часы ему нравятся больше всего.

═●═

Еще одни выходные в «цифровом» Лондоне, а это означает, что в квартире присутствует Мэгги. Поскольку Дерек ужасный, но довольно хитрый отец, для Джона выходные означают работу по дому, а это включает в себя Мэгги, полную энтузиазма помочь. 

\- Ей будто снова пять лет, - весело заявляет Дерек. – Называй ее «юной леди» время от времени, ладно? Она велась на «взрослую девочку», пока ей не исполнилось шесть. 

\- Ты ужасный отец, - отвечает Джон, удивленный и вопреки всему позабавленный. 

\- Да, а на нашей кухне тем временем _ни единого_ пятнышка. 

Джон смеется, жаль, он не сможет рассказать обо всем Шерлоку.

═●═

_Наконец_ прибывают свежие поставки. Джон ощущает новую степень облегчения, даже от таких элементарных вещей. Бинты, физиологический раствор, дезинфицирующее. Это все сильно отличается от Брумфилда, но он старается как может.

═●═

Жалуясь Марте на свою жизнь, он многое узнает от нее о своем прошлом. Стоит лишь заикнуться: «Со мной никогда ничего не происходит», как Марта тут же чувствует необходимость его заткнуть. Это не та тактика, которую Джон когда-либо рассматривал до появления в его жизни Шерлока, но она определенно дает свои плоды. Джон частенько падал под ее напором, слушая разглагольствования Шерлока о том, как ему скучно, а потому знает о ее эффективности. 

По какой-то причине, в этой жизни он так и не пошел в армию. Когда он поднимает эту тему, Марта смотрит на него так, словно у него выросла вторая голова, так что он, должно быть, не упоминал об этом в те три года, в течение которых, по ее словам, они знают друг друга. Разве что он был в армии больше трех лет назад, намного больше. Так что ее не было рядом, чтобы увидеть, каким таким образом его процесс принятия решений обошел Королевскую медицинскую службу. 

В действительности, она знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что в последнее время он ведет себя странно. По большей части он рассеянный, но также немного подавленный. 

\- Что-то случилось? – спрашивает она. – Снова Гарри, нет? 

\- Только непрерывное безумие развода, - отвечает он. 

Марта раздраженно мычит.

\- Твоя сестра, - говорит она, закатив глаза так, что это резко проясняет основу их дружбы. 

\- Могло быть хуже, - произносит он, ожидая подтверждения своей теории. 

\- Могло быть моим, - соглашается она, и да, вот оно. Братское утешение. 

Они собираются на ланч, они двое и Рейчел, плюс несколько ее друзей. Теперь такое происходит постоянно и является немалым источником разочарования: тусуешься с целой толпой женщин, зная, что ни с одной из них тебе ничего не светит. 

Слушая свежие больничные сплетни, он напоминает себе о том, что Сара его еще не отшила. Хотя еще и не поцеловала, но, с другой стороны, он знает ее месяц, она же его – всего неделю. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за него ее чуть не убили. Так что этот вопрос стоит на повестке дня. 

\- …а ты, Джон? 

\- Гм? – Он выходит из задумчивости. – Извини. Рейчел, о чем ты говорила? 

Рейчел мило улыбается, излучая нечто среднее между прощением и раздражением. Она достаточно часто это делает. Это хорошо сочетается с ее длинными темными волосами. 

\- Джейкоб просил передать «спасибо». За твою помощь с мебелью и остальным, - поясняет он.

\- О, это было сто лет назад, - отвечает Джон, неуверенный в том, когда он в первый и последний раз видел брата Рейчел. 

\- Две недели – не сто лет, - говорит Рейчел. – И я хотела упомянуть об этом ранее, но все забывала сказать. Ему не удавалось найти хороший паб, а у вас двоих весьма схожие вкусы. 

\- Угу, - ограничивается одним словом Джон. Когда две недели растягиваются на два месяца, это большой срок. 

\- Он больше никого не знает, - продолжает Рейчел, и, твою мать, ему лучше свернуть эту лавочку до тех пор, как он начнет испытывать чувство вины. 

\- Ладно, - отвечает он. – У тебя ведь есть мой номер, да? 

У нее его нет, поэтому он диктует ей свой номер. Проверяет, правильно ли назвал цифры, и Рейчел в ответ очень привлекательно улыбается. 

Что ж, может, что-то и получится.

═●═

Шерлок улетает в Минск. В ту же ночь Джон пишет в блог. Ничего относящегося к делу, не совсем. Просто, чтобы сказать, что он счастлив. 

Он совершает круг по другим своим жизням, возвращается, а Шерлока по-прежнему нет. Нет, он не проводит дни в ожидании его возвращения, но ему не по себе. Что нелепо и, вероятно, означает, что он притерся к Шерлоку гораздо сильнее, чем следует. Не то чтобы к Шерлоку вообще следует притираться, но это к делу не относится.

Дело в том, что, хотя Шерлок улетел вчера, он не видел его в течение пяти дней. С остальными, со всеми остальными, Джон не может обсудить свою жизнь. Он так привык к тому, что Шерлок буквально считывает его жизнь с его лица, одежды или движений, что ему можно не открывать рта. Просто посмотреть Шерлоку в глаза – это как открыться ему. 

Он знает время перелета Шерлока, знает, через какое время Шерлок и его сумка вернутся в 221-б. Он специально проводит вечер вне дома, таким образом, подтверждая то, что не ждет его в квартире, словно брошенный пес, и, когда он возвращается домой, Шерлок палит в стену.

Крики, голова в холодильнике – и когда только Шерлок успел ее достать? – и Джон мчится обратно на улицу, возможно, напугав миссис Хадсон по пути, в то время как Шерлок высмеивает его закалку.

Когда он появляется у крыльца дома Сары, она, скорее забавы ради, нежели из нежных чувств, позволяет ему перекантоваться на своем диване. В этот момент он смущенно думает о Рейчел, нормально ли будет, если он сделает попытку наладить отношения с ней, однако главным образом он зол на Шерлока. 

Он стремительно набирает сообщение, детально расписывая преимущества того, что полиция еще не бросила его в тюрьму на десяток лет за незаконное хранение огнестрельного оружия. Посылает второе с замечанием об ограниченном запасе патронов. Некоторое время выжидает, потом не может уснуть на маленькой софе – надо было взять надувной матрац с собой, он уже чувствует это, но ничего не произносит, – а затем отправляет еще одно. Несмотря на то, что отменить предписание суда за злостное нарушение общественного порядка было в компетенции Майкрофта, пистолет может стать проблемой. Баллистическая экспертиза застрявших в стене пуль покажет, что они соответствуют той, которую он выпустил в таксиста. 

Не то чтобы он достаточно глуп, чтобы четко прописать одно из этих сообщений, однако он уверен: Шерлок поймет, что он имеет в виду. Не так уж много значений у «Оставь мои вещи в покое» и «Ты понимаешь, что будут последствия?». 

Он отходит ко сну, все еще ожидая ответа Шерлока.

═●═

\- Я сделала омлет! – заявляет Мэгги. А еще чай. 

\- Беру назад все, что когда-либо говорил о безответственных подростках, - говорит Джон, заходя на кухню. – Ты чудо. 

\- Мне двенадцать, - отвечает она. 

Он сонно моргает. Склоняет голову вбок. 

\- А не четырнадцать? 

\- Двенадцать, - повторяет она, заливаясь румянцем и выглядя скорее на одиннадцать. 

Когда он садится за стол, Дерек из-за газеты показывает ему большой палец. 

Эти утренние часы ему тоже весьма симпатичны.

═●═

Сегодня особенно паршивый день в Афганистане. Повсюду шрапнель и крики. Пыль лезет в глаза, песок в кровь, и Джона радует хотя бы то, что он забрал назад все свои нелестные слова о подростках, ведь теперь он облегчает предсмертные муки одного из них. Он был мальчиком, девятнадцатилетним мальчиком с тремя пулями в животе, и Джон ничем не может ему помочь. 

На него смотрят голубые глаза, изо всех сил сопротивляясь подбирающейся мгле.

\- Что будет потом? – напрягаясь, спрашивает мальчик. 

Он весь соткан из страха, не может принять смерть, вот почему Джон говорит: 

\- Ты проснешься в Эссексе. 

Мальчик слабо кивает и умирает. 

\- Как ты узнал, что он из Эссекса? – спрашивает его лейтенант Мэттьюз позже, после того, как Джон смыл кровь мальчика со своих рук. 

\- Правда? – удивляется Джон. Акцент у парнишки был более северный. 

Мэттьюз кивает.

\- Брентвуд. Переехал, когда был подростком. – Пауза. – Совсем подростком. 

Джон затихает, затем говорит:

\- Просто угадал.

═●═

Джон просыпается в Эссексе и плачет. 

Он рыдает в подушку, огромными слезами, и они не останавливаются, пока не иссякают. Глаза щиплет, щеки опухли, и он, как никто другой, ощущает головную боль. 

Душ, несколько таблеток парацетамола и пара стаканов воды – и он вновь чувствует себя самим собой. Как бы это ни ощущалось.

═●═

Он выдерживает еще один день в Брумфилде, и, когда ему звонит Джейкоб, скорее возможность выпить, чем намечающаяся компания заставляет его сказать «да». 

На лицо легко нацепить бравую маску, гораздо легче перед практически полным незнакомцем. За первой пинтой они еще говорят о спорте, а ко второй уже раскрепощаются. 

Джон смеется, и чувствует себя от этого прекрасно. Он смеется и уже изнемогает, а три пинты после рабочего дня на пустой желудок означают, что он не слишком устойчив к воздействию алкоголя. Проклинает свое маленькое, легковесное тело. 

\- Осторожно, - говорит ему Джейкоб, посмеиваясь. На выходе он придерживает для них дверь. Придерживает и Джона тоже, положив руку на его спину, сжав руку в кулак возле его пальто. Стабилизирует. 

\- Я очень осторожен, - отвечает Джон, ему кажется, что это правда. Внезапно становится очень важным, чтобы Джейкоб понял это. – Ты понятия не имеешь, насколько я осторожен. Я всегда осторожен. – Он настолько осторожен, что даже на потрескавшемся и узком тротуаре они удерживаются на ногах. А вот из-за Джейкоба они едва не шлепнулись – разодрали бы ладони и колени.

Джейкоб начинает хихикать, Джон тоже хихикает, и тут Джейкоб говорит:

\- Надо будет повторить. Разве не забавно? Будет весело. 

\- Да, - соглашается Джон с широкой и счастливой улыбкой, положив голову на теплое плечо Джейкоба, пока они идут. Это лучшая идея, которую он слышал за весь день. Вот только… Вот только. Он скучает по Шерлоку. Что означает, что означает Лондон. Он хочет есть тост и видеть масло на губах Шерлока. Что означает сон. – Хочу сначала в кровать, - говорит он Джейкобу. – Мы потом… потом мы снова пойдем в паб. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Джейкоб, по-прежнему поддерживая Джона. Не плохой способ передвижения, однако. 

\- Мы снова пойдем в этот паб, - повторяет Джон. – Но позже. 

\- Нет, - говорит Джейкоб. – Другая часть. 

Джон смущенно моргает, пытаясь вспомнить.

\- Хочу в кровать? – делает предположение он.

\- Хорошо, - отвечает Джейкоб. 

Джон успевает произнести «что», а затем руку на его спине сменяет кирпичная стена. Это определенно кирпичная стена. Он знает это, потому что его руки прижимаются к ней, тело рывком выпрямляется, как если бы Джейкоб был дефибриллятором, а его губы – электродами. 

Джейкоб на вкус как пиво, как что-то, что Джону следует испить до конца и радоваться этому, и именно поэтому он начинает посасывать его язык. В любом случае, тот уже хозяйничает у него во рту. Он теплый, как и рука на его шее, приподнимающая его голову. Ему приходится напрячься, и Джейкоб наклоняется, по-прежнему сталкиваясь с ним губами и царапая щетиной на подбородке. 

Откинувшись назад в попытке удержать равновесие, для большего баланса вцепившись руками в пальто Джейка, Джон задыхается, когда к его уху прикасаются горячие губы. Он склоняется вперед, потому что это _хорошо_ , потому что нужно _больше_ , и Джейк посасывает его кожу и проделывает языком невообразимое, прижимаясь к нему ближе, вдавливая Джона в стену, а у него были годы, два чертовых _года_ , без секса, любого секса, и даже посттравматическое расстройство ослабляет свою хватку на его члене.

Его члену нравится жар, нравится давление и фрикции, и, _блядь_ , бедро, это бедро, что трется, толкается ему навстречу, и есть, есть в этом что-то горячее, что-то очень горячее. Ниже пупка, почти на бедре, горячий и пульсирующий, и твердый, это, блядь, _стояк_. 

Дернувшись назад, он впечатывается головой в стену. Он стонет, теперь от боли, всецело от боли, и Джейк запускает руки в его волосы, поглаживая их, после чего смеется ему в губы. 

Джон поворачивает голову, похлопывая Джейка по спине, в то время как тот облизывает его шею.

\- Джейкоб, - произносит он глубоким, странным голосом. – Подожди. 

\- Публичный секс – плохо, - бормочет Джейк, словно повторяя по памяти то, что кто-то вбил ему в голову. Ну, да, публичный секс – это плохо или, раз уж на то пошло, публичный секс противозаконен, потому что, очевидно, публичный секс _хорош_. Любой секс хорош, да, с членом во влагалище, _этого_ , Джон хочет _этого_. 

\- Джейкоб, - повторяет он, поскольку тот не обратил на него внимания. – Джейк. Мы _парни_.

\- Я _знаю_ , - соглашается Джейк и прикусывает его губу. Это мокро, но ощущения яркие. Его зубы сжимаются на нижней губе Джона, подбородок напрягается, и лицо Джона по своей воле приподнимается. Джон открывает глаза, поднимает взгляд, смотрит в темные глаза за темными кудряшками, лицо освещено желтым светом от фонаря, и он либо выпил слишком много, либо выпил недостаточно. 

\- Ох, блядь, - произносит Джон. 

Словно тон его голоса сказал больше, чем слова, Джейк отстраняется. Смотрит на него. Он слегка покачивается, и ему приходится упереться руками в стену, чтобы не упасть. Его предплечья располагаются по обе стороны от головы Джона, и это творит ужасные вещи с его внутренностями. 

\- Ты был натуралом? – спрашивает Джейк.

\- Гм, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Джон? – Джейк наклоняется ближе и ждет, тянется вперед. Бесконтрольно. Их лица близко, бедра соприкасаются, и все пошло по кругу. Жаркое сопротивление натянувшихся брюк. 

Джон закрывает глаза. Упирается затылком в кирпичи. Его руки притягивают бедра Джейкоба ближе, сильнее. 

\- Я до сих пор натурал. 

\- Будешь им утром, - настаивает Джейк, овевая горячим дыханием щеку. 

Это… не должно казаться ему такой хорошей идеей. 

Они еще немного обжимаются. Джейк проделывает эту штуку с его членом, и у них встает, а потом Джейк _сдавливает_. Джон стонет и хватается за него, потому что да, а после Джейк, этот мудак, отстраняется. 

\- Не здесь, - говорит Джейк. 

\- У меня есть кровать, - предлагает Джон, потому что секс, и пытается прижаться к нему вновь.

Джейк молчит и вздыхает, и Джон озадачен, когда его тянут прочь от стены.

\- Ты живешь рядом с Мартой, да?

\- Угу, - гудит он в плечо Джейка. Пахнет хорошо. Ночным воздухом, пивом и теплом. – У-уг-у-у-м. 

Джейк буксирует его домой, они совместными усилиями нашаривают выключатель, и Джона осторожно опускают на софу. Он разглядывает Джейка в свете квартиры, и Джейк больше не кажется похожим на Шерлока, что чуточку грустно. Кроме того, лицо Джона более или менее находится сейчас на уровне промежности Джейка, и от этого ему хочется открыть рот. 

\- Эссекс сделал из меня _гея_ , - сетует Джон. 

\- Нет, - говорит Джейк, пытаясь положить ключи Джона обратно в его пальто. Джон по-прежнему в него одет, так что процесс немного дерганный. – В этом заслуга кое-кого другого. 

\- Шерлока, - скорбно соглашается Джон, произнося это имя, словно нечто ужасное. 

\- Что? – Джейк делает смешное лицо, то самое выражение, которое он использовал, когда в речи Джона за каким-то чертом стали проскальзывать фразы на дари.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Джон. 

Джейк моргает, словно мышление причиняет ему боль. Теперь он _вообще_ не похож на Шерлока. Его представление о нем превратилось в груду обломков. 

\- Мы теперь не будем заниматься сексом? – спрашивает Джон для полной уверенности. – Потому что я думал, что будем. – Стало менее интересно, чем за минуту до этого, но это по-прежнему _секс_. 

\- Я не… - отвечает Джейк, покачиваясь, положив руку на плечо Джона, - я не трахаюсь, когда пьян. 

\- Что? 

\- Все было невинно, - отвечает Джейк. 

\- О, - говорит Джон. – Потому что я натурал. 

Джейк фыркает. 

Джон делает попытку пнуть его по голени, и ему это не удается. 

Джейк смеется, пока не падает на пол. 

\- Тс-с-с, - успокаивает Джон. – Соседи. 

Джейк замолкает, хлопая ладонью по губам, так смешно и с такими широко раскрытыми глазами, что Джон начинает хихикать. Это вновь заводит Джейка. Они сидят на софе и полу, стараясь смеяться как можно тише.

\- Я вызову тебе такси, - решает Джон. 

\- Звучит неплохо, - отвечает Джейк. 

Это требует некоторых усилий, но ему удается. Они ждут приезда такси, успокаиваясь. Им хорошо даже без секса, и это словно отражает оставшуюся часть жизни Джона. Когда им звонят из службы такси, говоря, что оно подъехало, Джон вручает Джейку десятку. 

\- Пока, - говорит он. 

Поднявшись на ноги, почти не качаясь, Джейк кладет руки на плечи Джону. 

\- Никакого стыда, - говорит он. Наклоняется, целует Джона в макушку. – Никакого стыда. Хорошо? 

\- Окей, - говорит Джон в ответ. 

\- Окей, - отвечает Джейк и уходит в ночь, забывая десятку. 

Джон поднимается, добирается до кровати и падает на нее.

═●═

Он просыпается в квартире Сары. 

Первая его мысль – у него нет похмелья. 

Вторая содержит много ненормативной лексики.

═●═

Гарри никогда не узнает об этом. Любая из ее воплощений.

═●═

На самом деле, у него два пути. Он может продолжать лежать, свернувшись на софе калачиком и пытаясь не думать, или может собраться с духом и свалить все на алкоголь и одиночество.

═●═

На самом деле, выбора нет.

═●═

Сара идеально выбирает время, чтобы с улыбкой зайти в комнату и выудить где-то за ним пульт от телевизора. Ее улыбка прелестна, и ему нравится это, он чувствует благодарность. Это так хорошо – флиртовать с женщиной в этот момент, с кем-то, кто скрывает белоснежную кожу под длинным голубым халатом.

Он сосредотачивается на том, что происходит. Ломает голову над тем, был ли комментарий о душе всего лишь замечанием или завуалированным приглашением. Он перестраховывается, и ему требуется пару секунд, чтобы отвлечься. 

Новости по телевизору, и внезапно, без предупреждения, его мир катится по наклонной.

Он кричит Саре, что уходит, и открывает дверь до того, как получает ответ. Он выскакивает из квартиры, затем из дома, пробегает один квартал, потом второй, и едет на метро, дрожь пробирается прямо под кожу. Копии _«Metro»_ уже заполонили сидения, или дело к тому идет, но он не хочет читать о живописи, он хочет прочесть о взрыве газа, но не может найти статью. Он ищет ее, руки трясутся, обе руки трясутся, с каких это пор трясутся обе его руки? 

На Бейкер-стрит он бежит по эскалатору, прогоняет через автомат «устрицу*» и пулей пролетает через барьер. Он бежит и заворачивает за угол. Видит толпу и спецмашины. Видит нанесенный ущерб и проталкивается в квартиру, быстрым шагом минуя полицию, взбегает по ступенькам. 

У Шерлока в руках скрипка. 

В кресле Джона Майкрофт. 

Джон двигается на автопилоте, в голове пустота, рот открывается и закрывается. Братья Холмс разговаривают и строят дедуктивные выводы, а Джон просто таращится на него, на Шерлока, с открытым ртом. Идеально живой в разрушенной квартире, в идеальном порядке, и ни словечка, ни сообщения. Они оба, оба смотрят и все понимают, говорят о проведенной Джоном на софе ночи, но гребанного понятия не имеют, что еще Джон чуть не сделал прошлой ночью. 

Он садится на диван Шерлока. Этот нравится ему гораздо больше, чем собственный в Челмсфорде, больше, чем диван Дерека на той стороне Лондона. И он нравится ему больше, чем диван Сары тоже. Здесь можно растянуться в полный рост, не то чтобы Шерлок когда-либо позволял ему это. 

Майкрофт вручает ему бумаги и пожимает руку, и Джон ждет, когда его раскусят. Раскусят в чем-то или во всем. Но Майкрофт и его зонт уходят, в то время как Шерлок продолжает мучить свою скрипку, а Джона оставляют в том, что он бы очень хотел назвать покоем. 

Впервые за несколько дней они с Шерлоком разговаривают. Немного, совсем немного, а потом Шерлок получает этот телефонный звонок от Лестрейда. Он снова идет на место убийства, конечно же, это очевидно, он снова идет.   
Только на этот раз, вместо того, чтобы сказать Джону купить ему билет до Минска, Шерлок оборачивается и спрашивает, пойдет ли он с ним.

═●═

\- Я устранил в стене беспорядок, - говорит Шерлок в такси. – Я найду способ возместить твои запасы, при условии, если смогу вычислить размер. 

Джону требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. Его пистолет, пули. Ничего явного, что мог бы услышать таксист. 

\- О, - отвечает Джон. – Спасибо. 

Шерлок поправляет перчатки, темная кожа обтягивает бледные пальцы. 

\- Ты уже не бесишься, не так ли? 

\- Что? Нет. – Это было несколько дней назад. Так кажется, по крайней мере. – С миссис Хадсон все нормально? – спрашивает он, не желая объяснять столь быструю забывчивость. – Где она была во время взрыва? 

\- На лестнице, - говорит Шерлок. – Не беспокойся, она не упала. 

\- А ты?..

\- Между окон, - удовлетворяет его любопытство Шерлок. – Осколки меня не задели, по большей части. 

\- Ты не обработал порезы, не так ли? – спрашивает Джон, упреждающе вздыхая. 

\- Я наклеил пластырь там, где это было необходимо. 

\- Позволь предположить, ты промыл их водой, без мыла, без дезинфицирующего средства. 

Шерлок хранит молчание. 

\- Шерлок, - зовет Джон. 

\- Да, _доктор_. Вы сможете посуетиться возле меня, когда дело будет закончено. – Несмотря на резкие слова, выражение его глаз было мягким. 

Джон смутно подумал о том, пытался ли кто-либо, кроме Майкрофта и Мамули, позаботиться об этом сумасшедшем. Вероятно, нет. Определенно нет. Он подумал, _давно пора_. 

\- Ловлю тебя на слове, - говорит ему Джон. 

А Шерлок, с тихой улыбкой, громким, словно гром, голосом: 

\- Конечно, ловишь. 

**Примечания:**

* "Устрица" - Oyster card – это пластиковая карта, которая действует на всех видах транспорта в пределах Лондона.


	5. Часть 4

═●═

Повторение, думает Джон, будет адом. 

Что озадачивает его, что по-настоящему нервирует его – он не предвидел этого. В Челмсфорде он внимательно следит за лондонскими новостями. Особенно внимательно он следит за тем, что может иметь отношение к Шерлоку. 

Такое пропустить он просто не мог. Об этом пишут во всех газетах, вещают по всем новостным станциям, абсолютно везде, а Джон бродит туда-сюда, бесполезный и растерянный одновременно. Сара дает ему выходной, ссылаясь на взрыв газа как на обоснованную причину ухода на больничный, и теперь ему нечем заняться, пока Шерлок расследует тайну кроссовок. Джон остается наедине со своими мыслями и заведомо неопределенными воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи. Он почти рад, когда Шерлок решает поиграть с ним. 

Когда к Шерлоку приходит осознание, когда Шерлок называет имя владельца кроссовок, Джон наблюдает за тем, как тот отстраняется. Физически Шерлок по-прежнему находится рядом с ним, однако мысленно он далеко, очень далеко. Его взгляд обращен вдаль, мечется между картинками, возникающими в его голове, и если Джон протянет руку и коснется его, Шерлок вряд ли почувствует его прикосновение. А если Джон запишет на видео, как спит, будет ли он выглядеть так же? 

\- Такси, - говорит Шерлок, и Джон замечает его - усилие, которое он прилагает, чтобы выбраться из размышлений, чтобы произнести что-то столь малое. Шерлок собирается, изящные взмахи его рук превращаются в механические движения робота, быстрые, резкие, умелые. Наблюдать за этим удивительно, но в то же время немного пугающе. 

Джон ведет их на улицу, позволяя Шерлоку следовать за собой - длинными ногами, медленными шагами. Он ловит такси, Шерлок говорит: «Домой», и Джон переводит произнесенное в адрес, не отрывая взгляда от бледного лица друга. 

Таксист спрашивает, все ли у Шерлока в порядке, и Шерлок издает звук, болезненный звук, и Джон отвечает: 

\- Он в порядке, ему просто нужен покой, прошу вас, вы не могли бы выключить радио? 

Они продолжают путь в тишине. 

Джон задается вопросом, видел ли охранник Национального музея древностей в нем то же самое той ночью. Выглядел ли Джон таким же потерянным и неподвижным, словно статуя. Он думает о том нежном, направляющем прикосновении, столь простом способе обрести землю под ногами, и интересуется, должен ли он взять Шерлока за руку. 

Не так, только не так. Не как _Джейк_. Но Джон думает о том, поможет ли это. 

Мысль о Джейке заставляет его поежиться. Когда Шерлок активировал свой гейрадар на том парне Джиме, Джону пришлось вмешаться. Да, то, что он был геем, бросалось в глаза, но Джон не мог не поспорить. « _Я тоже_ привожу волосы в порядок» привело прямиком к «Моешь волосы, да и _все_ », полный крах. 

Шерлок не думал, что Джон - гей. Ну, за исключением того раза у Анджело, но это был неловкий чтобы-ты-знал разговор, спровоцированный Анджело и свечами, и более ранними предположениями миссис Хадсон. Тот раз не считается. Шерлок не думает, что Джон гей, и Джона это устраивает. 

\- 1989, подросток, чемпион по плаванию, - без предупреждения произносит Шерлок, обращаясь к нему, сосредотачиваясь на нем, _в_ нем, и Джон отпускает свои тревоги. Ему и без этого есть, о чем подумать.

═●═

Хотя видимо, нет, потому что Шерлок в нем не нуждается. Джон выходит в туалет и к тому времени, как возвращается, Шерлок не только вынимает череп - он с ним болтает. Не то чтобы Джон писал, как девчонка. Он отлучился разве что на минутку. 

Он спускается вниз, смотрит по телику всякую ерунду с миссис Хадсон. Если она и потрясена из-за произошедшего прошлым вечером взрыва, то не показывает этого. Как бы ни была комфортна ее компания, через некоторое время он поднимается обратно в свою квартиру, вновь начиная мерить ее шагами. Шерлок закрыл дверь в кухню, и, когда Джон предлагает свою помощь, его посылают в Сумеречную Зону офиса Майкрофта, темное помещение со слишком далеко расположенными лампами, часами, тикающими так, словно отмеряют время возмездия, и красным телефоном на столе. Отчего он радуется, что надел костюм. 

Он перемещается туда, едет домой, а когда приезжает, Шерлок уже раскрыл дело. 

Женщина спасена из машины, уведена с автостоянки, и Джон запоминает местоположение, наряду с ее именем. Он не спит всю ночь, не зная, что ему делать.

═●═

\- Прошлой ночью на Бейкер-стрит был взрыв, - говорит Дерек вместо приветствия, зарывшись в газеты. – Есть раненые, без смертельных исходов. 

Джон закрывает холодильник, внезапно забыв о голоде.

═●═

Если бы он помог этой женщине, попытался вмешаться, в заложники взяли бы кого-нибудь еще. Он знает, что Шерлок может справиться без него, уже видел, как он это делает. Беспокоиться не о чем. 

Он следит за ситуацией, на всякий случай. Работа в хирургии идет как надо, хотя ему требуется время, чтобы вспомнить, в какую хирургию он должен идти. Сегодня - в основном ипохондрики, слишком часто пользующиеся интернетом. Могло быть и хуже. 

Тем вечером он вместе с Дереком смотрит телевизор поверх экрана своего лэптопа, периодически нажимая F5, пока на сайте «Искусство дедукции» не показывается рассказ о том, как Шерлок раскрыл дело. Он ложится спать, утомленный бездельем.

═●═

Он просыпается, мучаясь от похмелья.

Некоторое время он собирается с силами, и ему все же удается взять себя в руки, шатаясь, добраться до ноутбука и набрать текст новой записи в дневнике. Он обновляет свой челмсфордский дневник, а затем ежедневник, записывая порядок, в котором он прожил последние дни. В ожидании пока подействует парацетамол, это лучшее, чем он мог заняться, а к тому времени, как он завершает привычные процедуры, дел и вовсе не остается. 

Он с опасением просматривает лондонские новости. Только Шерлок мог бы решить это дело. Только Шерлок знал бы и подумал бы о Карле Пауэрсе. 

И тогда к Джону приходит осознание. Потому что здесь взрыва не было, потому что в этом мире без Шерлока Бейкер-стрит никто не взрывал. Никто не сфальсифицировал взрыв газа, пытаясь привлечь внимание Шерлока к игре. 

До настоящего времени жизни Джона могли различаться, но его миры оставались одинаковыми. Действия Джона мало что значат, едва ли имеют вес, являются причиной ничтожных изменений. Да, он спасает жизни, но не меняет события по-настоящему. Он недостаточно значителен, не обладает чем-либо особенным. 

Шерлок, напротив… 

Размышления Джона прерываются стуком в дверь. Он идет открывать и видит на крыльце Марту, собравшуюся на работу. В отличие от Джона. 

Она ухмыляется.

\- Припозднился прошлой ночью? 

В голове Джона что-то щелкает, и он, кажется, догадывается, что именно. Кусочки паззла сцепились воедино. 

\- Ты знала, - говорит он. Его голос звучит глухо, но это не потому, что он удивлен. Вовсе нет. – Это ты меня туда отправила. 

Марта озадаченно моргает, ее улыбка исчезает. 

\- Решила, что ты устал от одиночества. 

\- Девушка! – кричит Джон. – Где в словосочетании «завести девушку» ты обнаружила слово «гей»? 

Она смотрит на него так, словно он сошел с ума.

\- У тебя что-то вроде сексуального кризиса? 

\- Нет, - бросает он. – Да. Я не знаю. В любом случае, это не для ушей соседей. 

Она следует за ним внутрь дома и взбирается на кухонную стойку, игнорируя совершенно пригодные для сидения кресла. Ее движения смахивают на движения Шерлока, а волосами и лицом она очень похожа на Молли, и Джон, что странно, представляет их родителями Марты. И это ни на йоту не успокаивает Джона. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает она. 

\- Я не хочу встречаться с Джейком, - отвечает Джон. Он, кажется, не в состоянии разжать кулаки. – Я не хочу проводить случайные свидания со случайными парнями. 

Марта вздыхает.

\- Я пыталась сказать Рэйч. 

И вот оно, унижение. От похмелья к инсульту. Женщина, которую Джон рассматривал в качестве своего партнера, пыталась свести его со своим братом.

\- Что ты ей сказала?

\- Что, если парни геи, это еще не значит, что они понравятся друг другу.

\- Я не гей. 

Она гримасничает.

\- Ну, бисексуал, прости. 

Джон смотрит на нее, раскрыв рот. 

Он смотрит и понимает: это не его жизнь. Здесь нет Лондона, нет армии, нет Шерлока. Это не его жизнь. Он едва знает эту женщину, а она абсолютно не знает его. 

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все нормально? – спрашивает она.

Это самый нелепый вопрос, что он когда-либо слышал. Он проглатывает свой первый ответ, а также второй и частично третий, и отвечает:

\- В норме.

Она явно ему не верит.

\- Я… я постараюсь побыстрее, чтобы не опоздать, - говорит он ей. – Ты… - Он неясно жестикулирует, ни к чему, в частности, не обращаясь. 

\- Я сделаю тост, пока ты принимаешь душ, - говорит он. – Кыш. – Она хлопает в ладоши. 

Она не только делает тост с маслом, но и мажет его идеальным количеством мармита, а также держит тост, пока он ведет машину. Его тело удивляет его своей машинальной реакцией, словно знает, когда откусывать тост, который держит Марта, одновременно управляя машиной. Словно они практиковались в этом.

\- Мы делаем это слишком часто, - может заключить он. – И почему мы не встречаемся? Это было бы намного проще, чем остальное… все. – Это напрасный вопрос, сказанный в шутку, и он жестикулирует, одну руку оставив на руле. 

\- Ну, ты трахнулся с моим братом, - отвечает она. 

\- За что я извиняюсь, - говорит Джон полушутя. Почти как и его водительский инстинкт, эта реакция, к счастью, машинальна. А затем он добавляет: - Кроме того, как долго я за это извиняюсь?

\- Все еще недостаточно, - отвечает Марта. 

Они добираются до больницы, и Джон весь день то избегает Рэйчел в перерывах между операциями, то старается не заработать аневризму, которая угрожает появиться от сообщений Джейка. Это не так уж трудно. 

По крайней мере, та часть, где он избегает Рэйчел.

═●═

В Афганистане мужчины повсюду. Здесь есть и женщины, да, но в основном мужчины, и он не ощущает притяжения ни к одному из них. Даже к женщинам, если уж на то пошло, вероятно потому, что каждую из них он мысленно относит к пациентам. 

Не гей.

═●═

На следующее утро он снова просыпается в Челмсфорде и в ужасном настроении. Ему нужно вернуться к Шерлоку. Там бесчинствует подрывник. 

А здесь по-прежнему бушует Рейчел, что каким-то образом пугает больше, чем начиненные «Семтексом»[1] заложники. Наверное, потому, что заложник сейчас – он, это его отвели в сторонку, чтобы шипеть на него. 

\- Ты сказал моему брату, что _натурал_? 

\- Понятия не имею, - говорит Джон, потому что черт его дери, если он знает правильный ответ на этот вопрос. – Я был довольно пьян.

\- Отлично, - рычит она. – Просто позвони ему. Он думает, что ты его ненавидишь или что-то в этом роде. 

Она позволяет ему вернуться в столовую на ланч, но сидит там и смотрит на него, пока он не вытаскивает телефон. 

« _Прости_ , - печатает он. – _Трудный период. Не время для отношений»_. 

После того как он отправляет его, Рэйчел выхватывает у него телефон, читает отправленное сообщение и, судя по всему, хочет убить его лишь немногим меньше. 

На сообщение отвечают позже тем же вечером, и жужжание сотового заставляет Джона подпрыгнуть. 

_«Это приглашение для секса без обязательств или серьезный отказ? Потому что трезвым я целуюсь лучше»_. 

_«Отказ»_ , - печатает Джон в ответ, что выглядит грубовато, в значительной степени потому, что так оно и есть. По этой причине он добавляет: _«Но ты и пьяный фантастически целуешься»_.

 _« <3»_, - отвечает Джейк.

═●═

Утром они с Шерлоком первым делом едут в Скотланд-Ярд. Затем обследуют машину, выслушивают очередную шуточку про геев от Донован, и Джон, наконец, предпочитает сосредоточиться на сегодняшнем деле. И снова Шерлоку он решительно не нужен, но он все-таки тащит Джона за собой. Джон хорошо знает свою роль, ведет переговоры, пока Шерлок ищет направление, в котором следует вести следствие. 

Он отправляется в хирургию, уверяет Сару, что он в порядке, и забывает упомянуть, что, возможно, в параллельной вселенной по пьяни изменил ей с парнем. 

Шерлок звонит ему сразу же, как заканчивается его смена, и они встречаются с Лестрейдом, чтобы Шерлок смог похвастаться искусным решением второго паззла подрывника. 

Они возвращаются домой, Шерлок вводит ответ на ноутбуке Джона, вот и все. В этот вечер они так и не расслабляются, вообще; Шерлок треплет свои волосы, как если бы мог вытряхнуть ответы из своего черепа. Разогрев остатки двухдневной еды на вынос, Джон наблюдает за своим соседом, наблюдает за этим возбужденным, удивительным человеком и чувствует себя беспомощным во всех отношениях.

═●═

Сначала он отчаянно думает, что у него наконец-то вновь появились ночные кошмары. 

Просто долгий день в Афганистане.

═●═

Дерек ругается по телефону с бывшей женой. Разговор долгий и сложный, мелочный и глуповатый. Независимо от того, в какую комнату идет Джон, как много дверей закрывается за ним, он все равно все слышит. За исключением сдержанности Дерека, вся ситуация напоминает Джону о родителях. 

А еще было много восклицаний в стиле « _моя_ дочь», но в этом случае никто хотя бы не кричал о гомосексуальности. 

Джон идет на улицу, звонит Гарри, чтобы сказать, что любит ее, и проводит следующие полчаса, убеждая ее, что не умирает. К концу звонка он ненавидит ее чуть больше, поскольку – и это важно – она по-прежнему является его глупенькой маленькой сестрой. Временами даже Шерлок по сравнению с ней выглядит святошей. Ужасно, но это правда. И он понятия не имеет, как с ней управляется Клара. 

Этим вечером Дерек кричит на него из-за непрекращающегося стука клавиатуры. Джон лишь начинает печатать громче, нажимая F5 до тех пор, пока не появляется новый пост Шерлока. 

Они проводят остаток вечера, кипя от злости, в противоположных концах квартиры.

═●═

Джон открывает холодильник, смотрит в закрытые глаза мертвеца и теряет самообладание. 

А Шерлок просто стоит рядом, с растрепанными волосами и оценивающим взглядом, бледными пальцами то и дело вращая проклятый розовый телефон. Шерлок терпит всю ту брань, что Джон на него выливает. Нет, не терпит. Он обдумывает ее, анализирует. Он расщепляет крики на составные части и вновь собирает вместе. Он заставляет Джона чувствовать себя глупо, что абсурдно, что неизбежно, потому что Шерлок каждого заставляет чувствовать себя глупо. Шерлок _наслаждается_ тем, что заставляет каждого чувствовать себя глупо, хотя это вовсе не так, и теперь Джон чувствует себя бесчувственным и жестоким, и вдобавок идиотом. 

Так или иначе, он продолжает кричать. У них _голова_ в холодильнике. У них _в холодильнике_ голова. Она там уже целую вечность, и Джон хочет, чтобы ее убрали. 

В конечном счете, Джон выдыхается. 

Он стоит там, трясется, весь смущенный и взбешенный, а Шерлок говорит:

\- Три дня. – Он произносит это просто, не тихо. Он резок, ему абсолютно плевать на разглагольствования и ругательства Джона. 

Джон произносит:

\- Что? – От раздражения у него пересохло в горле, и это не позволяет ему сказать что-то еще. 

\- Голова провела в холодильнике три дня, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Я собирался избавиться от нее два дня назад, до того, как ты вернешься от Сары, но после взрыва Майкрофт не переставал меня изводить. А после, - он держит в руках розовый телефон, демонстрируя, а не обвиняя, - я был занят. 

Не воевать больно. Быть готовым к сражению, сжать руки в кулаки и зарядить пистолет, открыть огонь и обнаружить, что вступать в бой не с кем. Это больно – не воевать, сдаваться, но здесь есть что-то другое. Это не отступление. Нет ничего общего с принятием неизбежного, хотя Шерлок, разумеется, прав. Это противоположная сторона боли. 

Шерлок говорит, и в Джоне что-то гаснет. Что-то покидает его, и, хотя Джон не знает, что это, он рад избавить от него. 

Он приваливается к стойке, усталый и изможденный, и впервые за много дней он может дышать. 

Он закрывает глаза, глотая воздух. Его потрескавшиеся губы горят. Грудь вздымается. 

\- Джон? – Первый намек на эмоции – такое до ужаса легкое беспокойство. 

\- Афганистан, - произносит Джон и больше ничего не может сказать. 

\- О, - отвечает Шерлок, как будто знает, как будто _знает_. – Бомбы. 

Он кивает, зажмурив глаза. Он с трудом сглатывает, на секунду, только на секунду отмахиваясь от воспоминаний. Взрывы, шрапнель, обломки. Он порезал руку, замешкался там, где этого нельзя было делать, неуклюже перебинтовал рану. Он мог бы сделать лучше. Он должен был сделать лучше. 

Когда дрожь утихает, он открывает глаза.

Шерлок не сдвинулся с места. 

Человек-статуя. Взгляд его серых глаз не колеблется, прикован к Джону. И тот едва не вздрагивает, когда Шерлок предлагает: 

\- Пойдем позавтракаем. 

\- Я не голоден, - отвечает Джон грубым голосом. 

\- А вот это плохо, - говорит ему Шерлок, опуская розовый телефон в карман. – Один из нас должен поесть, и это буду не я. 

Джон позволяет Шерлоку увлечь его за собой. В этот момент он позволил бы утянуть себя под землю, с удовольствием бы утонул. Шерлок держит его куртку - жест нетерпеливости, а не помощи. Куртка надета, эти руки на мгновение задерживаются на его плечах, и Джона терзает чувство худшее, чем выстрел пистолета, худшее, чем любая рана, стоящее любой раны. 

От благодарности у него кружится голова, он не ощущает ничего, кроме одного этого чувства. Оно скручивается внутри него, щекочет его нервы, пока он идет за Шерлоком, следуя за высокой фигурой по улицам и проходя через двери. Они садятся, Шерлок говорит, и все, что воспринимает утомленный мозг Джона, - его успокаивающий баритон. 

Перед ним тарелка. Джон берет вилку, чтобы увидеть улыбку Шерлока, слабую – возможно, это всего лишь иллюзия. Он кушает, и иллюзия растет, пока Шерлок не начинает вновь играть с этим чертовым телефоном. 

\- Лучше? – спрашивает Шерлок; подрывник не пишет. 

Джон винит телефон в том, что он задает ритм их жизни, в двух тяжелых испытаниях и в том, что не дает им передохнуть. Шерлок, может, и делает всю работу, но это Джон не может дышать. 

Он даже говорит Шерлоку, почему. Потому что подрывник делает все это для Шерлока, только для Шерлока. Все ориентировано на него, и ничего из этого не произошло бы без него. Где-то там, дважды где-то там, сидит сумасшедший подрывник, и не с кем ему поиграть, и нет там Шерлока, чтобы его остановить. Это всегда блестящие личности, те, кто отчаянно желают быть пойманными – так говорит Шерлок. Каким это делает их подрывника? 

Кроме как больным ублюдком, конечно. Джон наблюдает за Шерлоком, тот держит телефон у уха, взгляд серых глаз не отрывается от голубых глаз Джона, пока новый заложник продолжает свою речь. Он не знает, о чем говорится, лишь видит, как меняется выражение лица Шерлока, как в конце Шерлок отводит от него взгляд, и в его глазах читается ужас. 

Беспомощность возвращается, прокладывает путь в грудь Джона, только чтобы быть схваченной. Джон смотрит на него и понимает, что бы это ни было, что бы у него ни попросили, нет ничего, что он не сделал бы для этого человека, ничего, чего бы он не предпринял.

И если этого недостаточно, это очень и очень плохо. Джон годами не играл по правилам реальности и не собирался начинать сейчас.

═●═

Есть в этом человеке что-то отвращающее. Пусть Джейкобу Брауну он позволил некоторые фамильярности, Джон тут же решает, что Кенни Принцу ничего не обломится. 

У него что, знак на спине появился? Гей, Приставать Здесь? Потому что это абсурд.

═●═

Он все смеется, по-настоящему смеется, чувствует себя прекрасно, и даже если Шерлок вскоре положит этому конец, Джону все равно. Это было _весело_.

═●═

Стоя рядом с ним, наблюдая за его лицом, Джон понимает, когда что-то идет не так. Когда звонок обрывается, он об этом знает. 

Лестрейду докладывают тут же, говорят, где, до того, как он понимает, кто. Женщину в квартиру привезли, она там не жила. Останков недостаточно, чтобы узнать имя. Лестрейд говорит им идти домой, говорит Шерлоку, что это не его вина. 

Чем ближе они к Бейкер-стрит, тем больше Шерлок уходит в себя. Мужчина проходит мимо миссис Хадсон, оставив Джона объясняться, и, когда Джон поднимается в квартиру, Шерлок рыщет на кухне. 

\- Что ты сделал с мешками для мусора? – спрашивает он Джона, присаживаясь на корточки, осматривая шкаф под стойкой. Он даже и близко не подобрался к тому месту, где лежат мешки. 

Через пару секунд Джон вспоминает про голову.

\- Оставь ее, - говорит Джон.

\- Но…

\- Оставь. – Его рука ложится на худощавое плечо Шерлока. – Все в порядке. 

Шерлок держится неподвижно, затем вздыхает. Он остается на полу, опираясь для поддержки на ногу Джона.

\- Я, вероятно, должен поесть, - говорит Шерлок.

\- Прошло три дня, - соглашается Джон, потирая большим пальцем жесткую ткань. Он ожидает, что Шерлок сдвинется, стряхнет его руку и уйдет, но Шерлок хранит неподвижность. Нетрудно предположить почему. – Если попытаешься встать, упадешь? 

\- Скорее всего, - соглашается Шерлок.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джон. – Сиди, я сделаю ризотто.

Шерлок поднимает на него взгляд, всем лицом выражая смущение.

\- С каким это пор ты делаешь ризотто? 

\- С тех самых, как вспомнил, что у нас есть рис и бульонные кубики «Оксо», - отвечает Джон, будучи не в состоянии сказать: _«С тех пор, как Дерек научил меня»_. Еще у них есть сыр, а еще он думает, что в морозилке у них завалялись замороженные овощи – рядом с замороженным енотом, которого Джон не просил туда класть. - Ризотто бедняков. Дай мне двадцать минут.

Они едят на полу кухни, упираясь в стойку. 

\- Хорошо получилось, - с некоторым удивлением произносит Шерлок. – Простенько, но хорошо. 

\- Не самая здоровая пища. – Джон чувствует себя обязанным сказать: рецепт Дерека не был бы полным без его обычного слогана. 

Наблюдать за тем, как Шерлок ест, совсем не так странно, как наблюдать за ним, когда он льет крокодильи слезы, но близко к этому. Хотя это не так нервирует, поэтому Джон не испытывает никаких угрызений совести, откровенно пялясь на соседа. От его вилки вьется парок, в последний момент ускользая от губ Шерлока. И тут Джон задумывается о том, как Шерлок курит, губительный воздух, вырывающийся из его легких, становится видимым, окрашивается в серый, цвет его глаз, и поднимается вверх из розовых губ. Он рад, что сейчас мужчина пользуется никотиновыми пластырями, однако картинка все еще стоит перед глазами, самовольная адаптация белого зимнего дыхания. 

\- Если я ем, то и ты должен, - напоминает ему Шерлок. 

\- В отличие от некоторых дурачков, я не хочу обжечь язык, - отвечает Джон. 

Шерлок первым завершает трапезу, действительно завершает. Он толкает в руку Джона свою пустую миску. 

– Еще.

Джону требуется секунда, чтобы оправиться от полнейшей растерянности. А потом он произносит:

\- Возьми сам. 

\- Я упаду, помнишь? 

\- Ленивая задница. 

\- Всегда. 

Джон закатывает глаза, забирает у него миску и поднимается на ноги.

\- Ну хоть честно, - говорит он. Он накладывает в миску Шерлока немного еды, сохраняя маленькую порцию. Присаживаясь вновь, он скрещивает ноги, а не вытягивает их перед собой, его колено прижимается к бедру Шерлока. Он протягивает ему чашку, предупреждая:

\- Продолжай в таком духе и закончишь как Майкрофт.

\- Ни за что, - клянется Шерлок. – Раз уж мне придется тебя убить, если ты впадешь в маразм, ты должен убить меня, если я растолстею. 

\- В этом нет никакого смысла. 

\- Отлично, - оскорбляется Шерлок. – Я придумаю что-нибудь еще. – Теперь он ест медленно, забирая вилкой совсем немного риса и гороха. Жует, глядя прямо перед собой на кухонный стол. – Спроси, - внезапно произносит он. – По какой бы причине ты на меня так не смотрел, спроси об этом. 

\- Был ли способ ее спасти? 

\- Нет, - говорит Шерлок, его ответ следует тут же. – Она думала, что поможет мне, если расскажет о его голосе. У меня не было времени убедить ее в обратном, я пытался. 

\- Я знаю, - произносит Джон. – Я знаю, ты пытался, я там был. Я просто хочу сказать… я не знаю. В следующий раз. То есть, завтра. Если мы сможем отследить звонок, найти заложника… 

Шерлок смотрит на него. 

\- …тогда заложника взорвут, - самостоятельно заканчивает Джон. 

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок.

Между ними струится молчание, оно заполняет их и само в свою очередь заполняется. На первом этаже, сквозь доски пола, он может слышать, как суетится миссис Хадсон. Шумит холодильник, водопровод исполняет свои естественные функции. За разбитыми окнами проносятся машины. Дыхание Шерлока теряется в его дыхании, их вздохи синхронизируются. 

\- Не знал, что ты можешь готовить, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Я могу готовить. 

\- Да, но я не знал. – Словно оскорбленный, словно Джон специально скрывает от него подобные вселенские секреты. 

Что-то подобное, как полагает Джон, как раз и происходит.

\- Я просто не готовлю там, где располагается твоя лаборатория, вот и все. 

\- Половина ее по-прежнему является твоей кухней. 

\- И не моя половина останавливает меня, а та половина, что располагается поверх нее. 

Шерлок улыбается, самую малость, но вскоре его улыбка исчезает. Опустив взгляд, он начинает отделять горох от риса. 

Джон наблюдает за ним, медленно жует, нуждаясь в пище в последнюю очередь.

\- Ты не собираешься доедать, не так ли? 

\- Нет, - соглашается Шерлок. 

\- Съешь овощи. – Не совсем приказ, вовсе нет. То, как Шерлок сортирует рис и горох, странно гипнотизирует.   
Как только Шерлок отделяет все горошинки, он приподнимает свою миску над тарелкой Джона и сваливает все овощи в его порцию. 

\- Не могу. Теперь они твои. 

\- Засранец. 

\- Ешь свои овощи, Джон. 

Джон смеется, но подчиняется. Он жует, но тут приходит охота зевнуть, и он чуть не сворачивает челюсть. 

\- Очень привлекательно, - тянет Шерлок. 

Джон щелкает зубами. Он съедает оставшееся, только чтобы Шерлок обменялся с ним тарелками, - комнатной температуры рис с сыром, замоченный в натрии и ненатуральной куриной приправе. Джон продолжает есть. Сам того не желая, он зевает вновь, пытаясь, тем не менее, сжать зубы. 

\- Я не возражаю, - говорит Шерлок. 

\- Хм? 

\- Если хочешь отдохнуть, - поясняет он, - я не против. 

\- Что ж, хочу, - отвечает Джон и отправляет то, что осталось от ризотто, в рот. Шерлок наблюдает за ним. Что интересно, теперь легкая добыча – он. 

Закончив, Джон ставит тарелки друг на друга и оставляет их на полу, положив сверху вилки. Тишина возвращается, тихая и вялотекущая. Они – в эпицентре бури, ущерб нанесен, и впереди их ждут еще большие разрушения. Джон, как ни пытается закусить губу, все равно зевает. 

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - говорит ему Шерлок, его голос такой же, каким был утром. На этот раз, вместо того, чтобы очистить его от боли, он насыщает его ей. Это ранит – белая вспышка против наплыва красного. 

\- Раньше ты об этом не волновался, - отвечает Джон, всего лишь констатация факт, а не упрек. Проявление интереса. 

\- Завтра ты мне нужен, - объясняет Шерлок. 

Джон принимает это - скорее надежда, чем вера. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Если это поможет, - начинает Шерлок, говоря с нерешительностью, словно пробуя почву, как незнакомец, - я могу за тобой приглядеть. Разбужу тебя, если прошлая ночь повторится. 

\- Это не сработает. – Преждевременное пробуждение никогда не нарушит его дни. Чтобы проснуться, он сначала должен заснуть. – Знаю, в этом нет смысла, но это так.

\- Все равно, - говорит Шерлок. 

Джон подбирает тарелки и встает. Ставит их в раковину. 

Шерлок касается ладонью его колена.

\- Джон, - зовет он.

Помогать ему встать – самая естественная вещь в мире, отработанное, несмотря на всю свою новизну, движение. Несколько секунд Шерлока качает, он распахивает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Он держится за Джона, а Джон держится за него, потому что знает, каково это. 

\- Я не хочу спать, - говорит Джон, наблюдая за тем, как исчезает из глаз Шерлока туман. – Я хочу бодрствовать всегда, когда нахожусь здесь. 

\- Привлекательная мысль, не так ли? – Шерлок задумывается, ощущая головокружение, и не может от этого дышать. Хватка, с какой он держится за Джона, сильная. Она ослабляется, только чтобы усилиться, стать еще более жесткой, чем раньше. 

\- Я постоянно об этом думаю, - признается Джон. – Каждый день. Ты и представить не можешь. 

\- Пожалуй, мог бы. – Он не может, но предполагает это. Там, в его взгляде, сфокусированном на глазах Джона, на самом Джоне, он имеет это в виду. 

\- Я не хочу больше уходить. – Он хочет этого, хотя бы этого, потому что этого больше чем достаточно, и он устал ждать. Этот – лучший из всех миров. Он видел их, он знает. – Больше не хочу. 

Пальцы Шерлока впиваются в его локти, сжимая до кости. 

\- Афганистан закончился, - говорит ему Шерлок, и Джон смеется, чтобы удержаться от слез.

\- Ты не прав. – Он не должен усмехаться, но усмехается. 

\- Прав. 

\- Нет, - настаивает Джон, - но это нормально. 

Шерлок ничего не отвечает, рот открыт и ждет слов. Джон может видеть его зубы, язык. Джон может слышать его молчание. 

\- Это нормально, - говорит Джон. – Со мной все нормально. 

\- Ты лжешь, - замечает Шерлок. 

\- Да, и? 

Шерлок вздыхает так, словно Джон – трудный человек. Его ладони скользят вниз по рукам Джона, падают, словно бледные осенние листья. 

\- И когда ты проснешься, - говорит Шерлок, - я все еще буду здесь. Если это поможет. 

\- Поможет, - признается Джон, отпуская его тоже. У Шерлока такие худые руки, настолько легко помещаются в маленьких ладонях Джона. Отпускать – это как разбирать паззл, освобождая одни изгибы и края от других краев и изгибов, как разрушать то, что так кропотливо собиралось. 

\- Тогда договорились, - отвечает Шерлок. 

Джон отправляется в постель, по-прежнему укутанный в успокаивающий баритон.

═●═

Он просыпается, касается пальцами запястий, его руки скрещены на груди. Кончиками пальцев касается кожи, касается аналоговых часов, и сердце Джона взлетает ввысь, прежде чем расколоться на кусочки, прежде чем он обнаруживает, что ремешок повязан вокруг правого, а не левого запястья. Афганистан, опять Афганистан, военная зона в мире, где Шерлок Холмс мертв. 

Этот идеальный, прекрасный лжец. 

**Примечания:**

[1] Семтекс (чеш. Semtex) — один из видов пластичной взрывчатки.


	6. Часть 5

═●═

Повязка на его руке продолжает пропитываться чужой кровью. Это негигиенично, и это немного его беспокоит, поэтому он проверяет рану каждый раз, когда разматывает ткань. 

Рана больше ослабляет, чем причиняет боль, но слабый доктор опасен сам по себе. Рука не трясется, он знает, что под гладкой кожей его плеча скрываются целая кость и неповрежденные мышцы, но этого по-прежнему недостаточно. И не будет достаточно, не здесь, не сейчас, не так, но это больше не вызывает у него панику. 

Джон делает то, что делает всегда. 

Заставляет себя делать.

═●═

После кровопролитных дней Челмсфорд кажется малоподходящим местом. Тело его следует привычным указаниям разума, присваивает себе военную выправку без военной подготовки. Эти руки никогда не держали пистолета, и все же они по-прежнему являются его руками. 

Он не говорит на дари, никогда не бывал на Ближнем Востоке, и его тело никогда не знавало истинной агонии. Он терял пациентов, но никогда не убивал. Он любит Лондон, но никогда не пытался ужиться там. 

Кем бы ему здесь ни предназначалось быть, это не Джон Ватсон.

═●═

Этим вечером он ложится спать так рано, как только может, думая: _Шерлок. Шерлок_.

═●═

Существует одна веская причина, по которой Дерек так устойчив к конфликтам: он сущий тупица в их разрешении. 

К счастью, общение с матерью, сестрой, а теперь еще и с Шерлоком, сделало из Джона своего рода конфликтного эксперта. 

Джон бесшумно готовит себе завтрак, садится на свою сторону стола. Не ставит тарелку на газету Дерека, кружку – тоже. Ведет себя спокойно, ненавязчиво. 

Когда Дерек заканчивает с секцией, сворачивает ее и откладывает в сторону, Джон спрашивает: «Могу я?..». Даже не протягивает руку, лишь жестикулирует. 

Дерек передает ему разворот. 

Оба читают. 

Так же Дерек вручает ему следующую секцию. 

Джон не следит за разделом бизнеса, но все же читает. 

Они снова друзья.

═●═

Со старухой все не так просто. Джон может не знать, кем была (является) эта пожилая женщина, но он определенно знает, где она умерла (умрет). Он знает, какие квартиры начинены взрывчаткой для того, чтобы разрушиться в бетон и кровь. 

Джон пытается не думать о крови и бетоне. Или взрывах. Или прахе. 

Возможно, ему следует вернуться к терапевту, но это может подождать. 

Он проводит весь день в размышлениях. Его смена в хирургии под руководством доктора Купера проходит довольно быстро, а остальную часть дня он пытается заполучить номера телефонов или адреса электронной почты жителей того дома. Их он, по крайней мере, может вывести из-под удара. Наверное. Это занимает у него время, слишком много времени, и, заполучив желаемое, он осознает, что следующего пункта плана у него попросту нет. Он не может сделать это, не может рисковать. 

А потом он думает: они все равно умрут. 

Внимание, произошла утечка газа? 

Нет, в том и состоит стратегия подрывника. Если Джон поможет замаскировать взрыв под утечку газа, это будет небольшой помощью и отличным намеком их подрывнику.

Что Джону нужно – так это найти способ вывести всех из квартир. Он должен эвакуировать здание до взрыва. И у него осталось три часа на размышления. Если он позвонит или напишет электронное письмо, его номер и IP-адрес обнаружит полиция. Таксофон или библиотека – места слишком общедоступные, любую из камер видеонаблюдения может просматривать Майкрофт, но Джон не может позволить этой вероятности его остановить. На кону жизни невинных людей. 

Когда он понимает, что ему следует делать, это до абсурда просто. 

Сначала Джон идет к квартирам. 

Потом использует трюк я-новый-сосед-забыл-свои-ключи, которым пользуется Шерлок, чтобы проникнуть в здание. 

Затем спотыкается о собственные ноги, хлопает рукой по пожарной сигнализации и скрывается из здания, изображая смущение, сгорбив плечи и наклонив голову. 

Не спеша начинают выходить люди, все выглядят больше раздраженными, чем обеспокоенными. 

Здание взрывается.

═●═

У Джона нет подходящей причины, чтобы находиться здесь, но, к счастью, этого вопроса ему никто не задает. Никто не хочет прерывать человека, выполняющего непрямой массаж сердца.

═●═

\- Дерек? – спрашивает Джон в телефон. 

\- Да? – отвечает Дерек, растягивая слово. 

\- Знаю, сейчас поздновато, - говорит Джон, - но мне нужно попросить тебя об одолжении. 

\- Да? – спрашивает Дерек, растягивая этот слог еще сильнее. 

\- Мне нужна смена одежды. Только джинсы и рубашка. Что-нибудь без ремня, свой я потерял. О, и куртку. 

\- Тебя женщина из квартиры выгнала? 

\- Нет, - говорит Джон, - я не голый. 

\- Ну, полагаю, трусы и обувь на тебе есть. Ты слишком спокоен для мужчины без трусов и ботинок. 

\- Они на мне, да. Если ты не сможешь прийти, я справлюсь, просто хотел спросить. 

\- Нет, все в порядке, - отвечает Дерек. – Где ты? 

Он диктует адрес, включая поворот от станции метро. 

\- Но ты не работаешь в этой больнице. 

\- Чрезвычайная ситуация, - говорит Джон, что, пожалуй, является самой правдивой вещью, сказанной им за весь день. 

\- Джон, этот взрыв газа… 

\- Я в порядке. Дом разрушился внутрь, не наружу, здание было старое, ты знаешь, как этажи падают друг на друга… 

\- О Боже. 

\- Я в норме. Серьезно, со мной все нормально. Я проходил мимо, должен был помочь, и попал сюда. Я _в порядке_. 

Дерек некоторое время успокаивает его, но в конце концов Джон получает свою смену одежды.

═●═

Дерек делает ему чай и пытается разговорить. Казалось бы, быть такого не может, чтобы чуткий великодушный библиотекарь был более раздражающим, чем капризный консультирующий детектив, но так оно и есть. Дерек готов выслушать что угодно, и это выше его понимания. 

Шерлок заварил бы чай, поставил бы кружку где-нибудь рядом с Джоном и ушел, оставив Джону решать, значит ли это, что чай предназначен ему. А когда Джон бы решил, Шерлок вернулся бы, кусая «Hobnob»[1] и макая печенье в чашку Джона, оставляя повсюду крошки и превращая напиток в мутное месиво. Джон будет, мягко говоря, злиться, пока Шерлок не скажет что-нибудь смешное и нелепое. Они оба улыбнутся, и все пойдет как обычно. 

Каким бы напыщенным он ни казался, его жесты скромны. Коротки, но не слабы. Не стекло, но сложенная бумага, которую разворачивают, а потом, восхитившись, складывают вновь. Лишь для того, чтобы изучить ее в тихие моменты, каждый загиб и каждую складочку, и дивиться, зная о сложных формах, которые будут потеряны навсегда. Не черный лотос, провозглашающий смерть, не цветок, ничего столь деликатного. 

Джон ловит себя на мысли о бумажных журавликах. Бумажные журавлики в черном, сером и голубом. Подвешенные на нити, приостановленные в полете, предполагающие размашистые движения длинных пальцев, плавные изгибы бледных запястий. 

Джон пьет чай и признается себе, на самую малость, что у него не все в порядке с головой.

═●═

Он просыпается, упираясь щекой в подушку в бело-голубую полоску. Он дрожит, окно в его комнате разбито. 

Бейкер-стрит. 

_Шерлок._

Порывшись в шкафу, он надевает темную рубашку, натягивает желтовато-коричневый джемпер, тот самый, в котором он был, когда в первый раз убил в Лондоне человека. Сердце бьется в верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки, угрожая упасть или подняться, и Джон ходит по тонкой грани между тем, чтобы проглотить его или выкашлять наружу. Он может еще задохнуться, но сомневается в этом. 

Внизу Шерлок уже одет – или, возможно, до сих пор одет. Нет, сегодня другая рубашка. Голубая, почти как его глаза. Его взгляд направлен на темный экран молчащего телевизора, на подлокотнике кресла лежит розовый телефон. Он отстранен, ни на что не реагирует. Сцепленные пальцы прижаты к губам. 

Джон готовит и ест завтрак. Вместо тостов с маслом и джемом вкусовые рецепторы сообщают ему о вкусе армейской еды, о хорошо известных, мало привлекательных запахах, которые он вкушает дважды в неделю или около того. Проблем с перевариванием всего этого у него нет. 

Тарелку в раковину, пустую кружку – поверх, и Джон отказывается от сомнений. Сейчас не время для действий, но это также не время для бездействия. Все как обычно. Ничего не изменилось. Никаких отличий. 

Подобрав пульт, он включает телевизор. Новостной канал, в настоящий момент идет реклама. Просматривая ее, он замечает, как Шерлок моргает. 

Джон вручает ему пульт и садится. 

Шерлок двигается, скрещивает ноги. Пульт лежит на одном подлокотнике, мобильник – на другом, но ясно, на чем сфокусировано внимание Шерлока. Телефону еще не пришло время звонить. 

Они ждут, когда начнутся новости. 

Он позволяет знакомым звукам «БиБиСи» окутать его, прислушивается к знакомому голосу привычного диктора и видит знакомое место. В телевизионном освещении, датированном днем спустя, оно выглядит по-другому. Разрушенным, но мирным. Пыль осела, и Джон пытается не думать об остальном. Теперь съеденный тост налился тяжестью, вкус клубничного варенья обрел приторность. 

_«…в результате взрыва, разрушившего несколько этажей, погибли двенадцать человек…»_

\- Многоквартирный дом, - тихим голосом отстраненно замечает Джон во второй раз за несколько дней. Он бросает на Шерлока взгляд, мужчина неподвижен. Как много? Сколькие из тех, кого он вывел на улицу, оказались в этой дюжине?   
_  
«…причина взрыва – утечка в неисправном газопроводе»._

\- Разошелся, определенно, - вздыхает Джон. Он был там, дышал тем воздухом. Видел это. Что за наглая ложь. 

\- Что ж, очевидно, я проиграл этот раунд. – Шерлок переключает на другой канал. – Формально я его ребус решил, но… 

Проиграл этот раунд, думает Джон. _Проиграл_ этот раунд. Рука, подпиравшая щеку, падает, когда он смотрит на своего соседа. 

Шерлок продолжает. Объясняет. Делает то, что получается у него лучше всего. Он зацикливается. Взгляд направлен вдаль, голос сохраняет мягкость. Левая рука жестикулирует, поднимается, указывает туда и сюда, предлагая Джону сохранять молчание. 

\- Итак, к нему идут за планом преступления, - все-таки спрашивает Джон, - будто за путевкой в турбюро?

Шерлок жестом приказывает заткнуться. Он вновь уходит в чертоги, и Джон натренированным взглядом видит, что на этот раз он уходит дальше, чем прежде. 

\- Роман, - шепчет Шерлок, и у Джона внутри все сжимается, когда он осознает, с каким чувством он это произносит. 

Восхищение. 

Это оно. Этот взгляд, который Джон никогда раньше не видел, вот что это такое. Он отворачивается, издает мычание, чтобы удержаться от разговора. 

Потому что Джон до сих пор ощущает все как наяву. Жар. Грохот. Ничего похожего на Афганистан, нет, ничего столь плохого, лишь Лондон. _Его_ Лондон. Летящие обломки и кричащие горожане, и грудь мужчины, которая дергалась под ладонью Джона, мужчины, который кашлял кровью в рот Джона вместе со вздохом, который мог спасти ему жизнь. Джон переносил длительное ожидание с приобретенной солдатской терпеливостью, а после подвергался тестам, чтобы восстановиться. Он отдал свой пояс женщине, которая, скорее всего, лишится голени, ее прошил кусок металла, больше похожий на пулю, чем на обрезок железа. Его ремень сыграл роль жгута, пока по ее шокированному лицу текли слезы. 

Она все спрашивала: «Где моя дочь?».

Джон сказал:   
\- Уверен, она в порядке, мне только нужно, чтобы жгут был затянут, оставайтесь со мной, смотрите на меня. _Ради вашей дочери, смотрите на меня._

По телевизору он наблюдает за слугой Кенни Принса, убийцей столь малого масштаба. Он фокусирует свое внимание на этом, на сверкающей от чистоты кухне, там. Там. 

Джон вновь спокоен. 

Он украдкой оглядывается на Шерлока. На Шерлока, который не смотрит на телефон, не разглядывает его и не изучает, но _жаждет_ этого. 

\- На этот раз не спешит. – Его голос низок, весь разочарование и нетерпение. Джон отказывается называть это нуждой, отказывается смотреть дольше. 

Он переводит разговор на другую тему, как только может. Шерлока заботит дело Пауэрса. Если Шерлока хоть что-то заботит, он просто должен заботиться и об этом. Правда же или нет? Связь между Шерлоком и подрывником стара как мир. Бессознательно тогда, сознательно теперь, Шерлок гонялся за этим убийцей всю свою жизнь. 

Неудивительно, что он ни о чем другом и не думает. Вы же не забудете своего первого, не так ли? - размышляет Джон. И все в нем пытается, так отчаянно пытается бунтовать. 

Джон берет себя в руки. В этом он хорош.

\- Так почему он это делает? – спрашивает он. – Играет с тобой. Думаешь, он хочет, чтобы его поймали? – Если подрывник хотел показать весь свой блеск, он обрел идеальную аудиторию, совершенную, восхищенную аудиторию. 

Шерлок даже не смотрит на него. Разводит ладони, соприкасаются только кончики пальцев, как всегда, касаются губ; Шерлок говорит: 

\- Скорее он хочет чуть развлечься. – Словно это логично. Понятно. 

Словно все эти люди не погибли. 

Если звук, который издает Джон, хоть как-то похож на смех, на самый горький из смешков, это просто совпадение.

\- Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе, - произносит он и встает, отворачиваясь. Уходит, умоляя, чтобы его задержали. 

Он уже почти на кухне, прежде чем Шерлок спрашивает:  
\- Что, прости? 

Шерлок его даже не слышал. Мужчина, который замечает все, не слушал его. 

\- У вас на кону жизни, Шерлок. – Он чуть не кричит, поворачивается к нему, он всегда к нему поворачивается, возвращается, черт побери этого мужчину, черт побери его. Имя срывается с его губ свободно, небрежно, в противоположность удушью. – Реально существующих людей! 

Шерлок не движется, даже не моргает. 

\- Мне просто интересно, они тебя хоть как-то волнуют? – задает Джон вопрос. 

\- Волнение поможет спасти кого-нибудь? 

\- Нет. 

\- Тогда я и дальше буду _избегать_ этой ошибки. 

\- Так тебе легче, да? 

\- Да, _намного_ , - рявкает Шерлок. Он хмурит брови - первая эмоция. - Для тебя это новость? 

\- Нет. – От неудачного начала болит горло, обжигая пищевод. – Не новость. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, в него, сквозь него. Он приподнимает подбородок.  
\- Ты во мне разочарован, - без смены интонации, без какой-либо связи, совершенно без всего говорит он. 

\- Хорошая дедукция, да, - отвечает Джон. 

\- _Не_ превращай людей в героев, Джон. Героев нет, а будь они, я из другой оперы. – Теперь в его голосе сквозит раздражение. В голосе, но не под кожей, не как у подрывника, не как у человека, устроившего массовые убийства. 

Как только Джон об этом думает, гудит телефон. 

Так же быстро заканчивается спор. Джон исчезает. Все внимание Шерлока нацелено на телефон.

\- Отлично. – Он подхватывает его, смотрит на новое изображение с большей интенсивностью, с какой он когда-либо смотрел на живого человека, насколько знает Джон, и Джону трудно это осознавать. 

\- Вид на Темзу, - говорит Шерлок и рассуждает. Джон слушает, не может не слушать указания, которые раздает ему Шерлок, но предпочитает не смотреть. Он может предпочесть не двигаться. Может продолжать стоять здесь, вжавшись ладонями в спинку его кресла, ощущая шероховатость накинутого на него пледа. Он будет смотреть вниз столько, сколько ему захочется. 

Культ героя. Вот что это, вот чем это было. 

Теперь этого нет. 

Скатертью дорога. 

\- А, обидчивый мне не помощник, - подгоняет его Шерлок, и вот тут Джон смотрит на него снова. Наблюдает за тем, как сумасшедший копается в телефоне, на этот раз в своем собственном, а не этом отвратительном розовом монстре. – Что за сыщик с таким нежным сердцем. 

Это не сердце.

Это не выбор. 

Это комок в горле Джона. Он не уверен, из чего тот сделан, но все равно сглатывает.

═●═

Социопат.

Он знает значение этого слова. Никаких угрызений совести, немного замкнутости, много лжи и одно чертовски раздутое эго. Черствый и обворожительный, и манипулирующий, как черт. Они контролируют и доминируют, никогда не задумываясь о том, что могут быть неправы. Как раз об этом предупреждает его Донован при каждом удобном случае: у социопатов не может быть друзей. У них есть только жертвы. Они ищут послушные мишени. 

Быть может, она права. Быть может, Шерлок именно тот, за кого себя выдает. Вполне возможно, что ожидать, будто Шерлок будет заботиться о других людях, так же глупо, как ожидать, что Дерек будет вырабатывать свой собственный инсулин. Это у Шерлока в проводке, не в программном обеспечении, и даже если бы это было не так, нет ничего, что мог бы сделать Джон, чтобы заставить мужчину загрузить обновление. 

Но прошлый вечер. Для Шерлок это был всего лишь прошлый вечер. Было ли это лишь притворством? Все это? Каждая его часть, начиная от _ешь свои овощи_ и заканчивая _если это поможет_ , Шерлок, попробовавший выбросить голову, которая _по-прежнему_ лежит у них в холодильнике, - все это было не более чем манипулированием? 

Потерянный без своего блоггера. 

Смешной. 

В какой-то мере искренний, но все же смешной. 

Джон думает о Шерлоке, у которого нет Джона, о том сумасшедшем из другого Лондона и обо всем, что Джон для него сделал. Написал письмо леди в розовом и анонимно позвонил в полицию. Два раза проник в музей, один раз – для пробы, второй – чтобы убить. Цирк. Шерлок брошен на колени, к его горлу приставлен нож. 

Спокойно, мужественно просящий за жизнь Су Линь Яо. Решительно передавший в их руки более девяти миллионов фунтов стерлингов и едва не загубивший собственную жизнь.

После - последовавший за Джоном наружу, с нерешительными словами благодарности у дороги. Почти вопросительной интонацией. Словно Джон был чем-то за гранью понимания, этот маленький, простой человек, пытающийся спасти мужчину, старающегося спасти женщину. 

Они – одно и то же лицо, этот Шерлок и тот. Более или менее, достаточно близко. Могли бы быть. Должны быть. 

Джон понятия не имеет, что ему думать.

═●═

Они забираются в такси. 

Какой бы настрой они ни излучали, его достаточно, чтобы удержать таксиста от болтовни, от любого вторжения в их неловкое молчание. Оно растягивается и растет, удлиняясь независимо от каких-либо причин. Минуты не так длинны, секунды не столь мучительны. 

\- Как спалось? 

У Джона екает сердце. Через минуту оно восстановится. Очищенный от праха, орган скорее представляет собой синяк, нежели кровь. 

\- Как ты можешь быть одним человеком? – вопрошает Джон. – То есть, серьезно, что за херня творится у тебя в голове? 

Тишина, последовавшая за этим, хуже, чем предыдущая. 

\- Ты это серьезно? – спрашивает Шерлок тем же тоном, каким интересовался о том, как Джону спалось, с любопытством – по мнению Джона, лучше назвать это любопытством, нежели участием. Хотелось бы ему знать наверняка. 

\- Да. Да, Шерлок, серьезно. 

\- Ты считаешь мои действия противоречивыми. 

\- Это одно из слов, которое я употребил бы для описания. 

\- И оно неправильное. 

Джон выглядывает в окно. Это единственное безопасное для взгляда место. 

\- Ты действительно хочешь знать? – спрашивает Шерлок. 

Он не будет на него смотреть. Этот урок он усвоил. 

\- Знать что? 

\- Что за херня творится в моей голове. - Шерлок произносит это просто. Его тона достаточно, чтобы удивить Джона настолько, что он нарушает хрупкое обещание самому себе и сталкивается глазами с этим всеобъемлющим взглядом.

Джон кивает. 

\- За последние одиннадцать минут этой поездки мы миновали тринадцать светофоров и остановились на семи из них. По левой стороне было девять собак. На правой – четыре. Между пятой собакой и восьмым светофором таксист чихнул – аллергия, а не простуда. Ты осознал, что не сказал «будьте здоровы», на девятом светофоре и перестал чувствовать себя неловко, когда мы подъехали к десятому. Мы обогнали четырнадцать экскурсионных автобусов, девятый обогнал нас и ехал впереди последние шесть минут. 

Дурацкий список продолжается и продолжается, Шерлок пробирается сквозь слова быстрее, чем таксист – сквозь пробку. Шерлок говорит все быстрее и быстрее; ничего похожего на ясный поясняющий монолог, с которыми он обратился к Джону во время их первой совместной поездки на такси. Он виляет и поворачивается, скачет и меняет курс по беспорядочному пространству. Из жестов льется раздражение и сарказм, подчеркивая его бесконечную бессвязную речь, в которой нет даже намека на порядок. Это мусорные баки и красные шляпы; автомобили, перечисленные по марке, и году производства, и цвету; пешеходы, парочки, семьи, одинокие фигуры, перемещающиеся по быстро сменяющимся толпам людей; рестораны, вывески, блюда, цены. Взгляд Шерлока мечется от окна к окну, размашистые движение его рук не в состоянии поддерживать такую скорость. 

Джон слушает и слушает, и слушает, и думает, что Шерлок может перечислить весь Лондон и не заткнется. 

\- …а ты до сих пор уделяешь мне внимание, как ты до сих пор уделяешь внимание? – Глаза Шерлока сужаются, фиксируют на нем свой взгляд. 

\- Почему ты обращаешь внимание на мусорные баки? – парирует Джон. 

\- Не обращаю, - огрызается Шерлок. – Они там стоят, я их вижу, и они занимают так много пространства, разве ты не замечаешь? – Его грудь быстро вздымается и опадает, шарф подрагивает, словно синяя грудь какой-то загнанной и утомившейся птички. – Нет, - поправляет он себя. – Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь. Словно ты _слепой_ , даже когда все это перед тобой. Ты заслоняешь все это _чушью_. 

\- Это действительно так? – спрашивает Джон. – У тебя в голове, постоянно. 

\- Если это не связано с работой, - отвечает Шерлок, наконец отводя от Джона взгляд. 

\- Поэтому тебе плевать? 

\- А почему должно быть иначе? – Взгляд Шерлок возвращается к его лицу. – Ты сам признал, что это не поможет, так зачем? Двенадцать человек, о которых я ничего не знаю, которые не знают ничего об мне, так почему я должен о них заботиться? 

\- Она умерла, пытаясь помочь тебе, - произносит Джон. 

\- Я говорил ей не делать этого. 

\- Знаю. Но все равно. 

Шерлок опускает взгляд на колени. Его губы изгибаются, отчего он кажется недовольным.  
\- На все не хватит места, Джон. 

\- Я понимаю, - говорит ему Джон. 

\- Не понимаешь. – Пренебрежительный звук и закатывание глаз. 

Джон наклоняется, уперев локти в колени, и поворачивает голову, разговаривая с дверной ручкой.

\- Иногда тебе не удается отследить связь, - говорит он. – Но даже если не удается, тебе приходится импровизировать, потому что в противном случае во всем этом не будет смысла. Вокруг слишком много того, что следует анализировать, но тебе все равно приходится с этим жить. И пока ты не задумываешься о том, о чем размышляешь, ты справляешься. Вот почему ты выбрал дела. Эксперименты, стена, все это, и ты выбрасываешь из головы все остальное. Но, с другой стороны, ты понятия не имеешь, как сосредоточиться. Твой мозг не гниет от скуки, он грызет сам себя. 

Он опускает взгляд на ботинки, коричневые по сравнению с черной курткой. На секунду, лишь на мгновение. Он фальшиво улыбается и смотрит на мужчину рядом с собой. 

\- Как я справился на этот раз? 

Шерлок не отвечает, он отвернулся. Отражения в окне недостаточно, но его и не нужно. 

\- Позволь-ка предположить, - начинает Джон, - сейчас твоя очередь говорить: «Пошел к черту».

Шерлок смеется, смеется снова от удивления при этом звуке. Его взгляд возвращается к лицу Джона. 

\- Ты пропустил все самое важное. 

\- Конечно, пропустил. 

\- Разумеется. 

\- Не знаю, почему ты со мной возишься, - соглашается Джон. – Не могу дедуцировать, даже если пытаюсь. 

\- Конечно, не можешь. 

\- Да, что ж, вот почему ты здесь самый умный.

═●═

Неопознанное тело, чье имя Шерлок установил, не прошло и пяти минут. Картина и убийца, поездка под мостом и растущая из-за расходов на такси прореха в банковском счете Джона. Он разговаривает с двумя овдовевшими женщинами, залезает в другое такси и никогда не перестает удивляться тому, на какие странные подвиги тянет Шерлока. 

Его пульс подскакивает еще до того, как Шерлок вкладывает в его руку пистолет.

═●═

Голем толкает его, и на один страшный миг Джон чуть не теряет сознание, ударившись головой об пол. Он, шатаясь, поднимается, бросается вперед, и его руки должны сомкнуться вокруг горла Голема быстрее, чем руки Голема на горле Шерлока, _должны_. 

Он вцепляется в него, запрыгивает и душит, но Голем вновь стряхивает его. Джон выдыхает до того, как падает на землю, и падение не выбивает из него воздух. Он приземляется тяжело, прямо на спину, на _плечо_ , рука вывихнута. Его голова вновь ударяется от пол. Прожектор ослепляет, в ушах шумит. Выстрелы, это выстрелы. 

Джон переворачивается на живот, ползет и видит, как Шерлок ударяет кулаком об пол, а еще - стену из Суперновых звезд позади. Он позволяет себе упасть, рука наполовину онемела и все же онемела недостаточно. К полу лучше прижаться щекой, чем затылком, но это лишь легкое улучшение, почти незначительное. Рука под ним. Он бы предпочел ее отрезать. 

Сквозь музыку и комментарии рассказчика он слышит движение, слышит голос - низкий по тону и высокий по силе звука. Внезапно к его губам прикасаются пальцы. Джон дергается и стонет. 

Пальцы отстраняются.  
\- Где болит? Скажи мне. – Настойчивый и низкий голос, прямо возле уха; темные локоны иллюзорно задевают его щеку. 

\- Плечо, - выдыхает Джон. – Чертово плечо. 

Теперь в прикосновении нет ничего фантомного, никакой иллюзии, волосы Шерлока касаются его щеки и носа, ухо Шерлока чуть выше губ Джона.

\- Ранен? 

\- Просто ругаюсь, - поправляет Джон. 

\- О, ладно, - говорит Шерлок. 

Джон начинает смеяться. Это так чертовски больно – этот смех или всхлип. Шерлок слишком близко, чтобы не отличить одно от другого, но Джон все же смеется.

\- Помоги подняться, - просит он. 

Шерлок помогает, частично. Но этого достаточно. Он нежен, так аккуратен, словно знает, что Джон может сломаться. Ну конечно знает. 

Когда Джон, наконец, перестает хихикать, перестает трястись, у него на лице появляются слезы, но Шерлок не может их видеть. Шоу само собой подошло к финалу, и теперь потолок планетария – претензия на небо, искусственное сияние звезд, связанных и маркированных в созвездия. 

\- Джон? – тихо спрашивает Шерлок в его ухо. Мужчина представления не имеет, не может, вероятно, иметь представление о том, что он делает, об интимности позы – он посадил Джона меж своих бесконечных ног. В этом есть смысл, Шерлок стал креслом, он удерживает Джона в вертикальном положении, но так Джон может и с места не сдвинуться. 

\- Пистолет, - требует Джон, выталкивая слог несмотря на боль. 

Шерлок вжимает оружие в его ладонь, правую ладонь, ту, пальцами которой он еще может управлять. 

Джон крепко сжимает его и вздыхает. 

\- Лучше? – Правая рука прижимается к животу Джона, удерживая его в вертикальном положении, прижимая спиной к ребрам Шерлока. 

Он кивает. Сглатывает.   
\- Сойдет, - говорит он. 

Потому что Шерлок делает это, Шерлок продолжать это делать, превращая себя в пропасть, в которую падает Джон, и пока Джон не достигнет дна, ему будет казаться, что он летит. 

\- Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? – спрашивает Шерлок. Единственная часть его тела, что движется, - это его грудь, прижатая к спине Джона. Он поразительно теплый. 

Джон закрывает глаза, приподнимая лицо к фальшивому небу над ними.   
\- О, теперь он волнуется. Интересно, когда это ты вырастил себе сердце. Самое время, Шерлок, серьезно. 

\- Нуль, умноженный на двенадцать, по-прежнему равен нулю, Джон. 

\- Основы математики мне знакомы, спасибо. 

\- Я не знал тех людей, - продолжает Шерлок, его низкий рокот ослабляет желание Джона вмешаться. – Я бы не заботился, если бы они были живы. И ты тоже, не на индивидуальной основе. 

\- Там за трибуной мертвая женщина, - говорит Джон. – Как ты к этому относишься? 

\- Разочарован. А ты? 

Джон задумывается.  
\- Разочарован, - соглашается он. – Сожалею. И ощущаю себя немного бесполезным. 

Шерлок не утешает, не произносит слов симпатии или ложной мудрости. Не напоминает о том, что ни врачи, ни солдаты не могут предотвратить все смерти, не говорит ему о том, что он уже знает. Существует только легкое дыхание на его щеке, сильная рука на его животе. Пульс Джона отдается в плече, покалывает в пальцах. Сердечно-сосудистая система – проложенный телом маршрут для кровотечения, только для этого. 

\- Ты в порядке? – Спрашивает Шерлок. 

\- Я могу с этим справиться. 

\- Это не ответ. 

\- Я даже не знаю, что теперь значит слово «в порядке», - признается Джон, - но могу с этим справиться. 

\- Я собираюсь изъять пули из стены, после чего позвоню Лестрейду, - говорит ему Шерлок. – Я не попал в сидения, так что, скорее всего, никто не заметит. 

\- Даже если заметят, мы вряд ли об этом узнаем. 

\- Вряд ли, - соглашается Шерлок, наконец выпуская его из объятий. Он встает и помогает Джону сделать то же самое.

═●═

Единственный взрыв этим утром связан с Суперновой. Майкрофт всё пишет ему, заполняя абсурдно большую часть папки входящих сообщений на его мобильном. Джон не рискует подремать, пока Шерлок и Лестрейд везут директрису музея обратно в Скотланд-Ярд, и принимает душ, и переодевается, прежде чем отправиться осматривать железнодорожные пути. 

С ним по-прежнему пистолет. 

Шерлок перехватывает его у железной дороги, давая понять, что уже раскрыл дело. Джон должен чувствовать раздражение, ведь братья Холмс мотают его туда и обратно с целью получить информацию о том, что они уже знают. Взамен в его груди ощущается что-то другое, что-то не менее резкое в своей гладкости разрастается в горле и сердце, тупая боль, вызывающая ощущение жара, как от виски. Она немного похожа на жжение в плече, боль от сжимающих рук и жалящего языка Шерлока, временное облегчение перед жарким принятием Джоном душа. 

Взлом и проникновение в дом, немного угроз – и планы по противоракетной обороне найдены. Джон отдает Шерлоку свой пистолет и возвращается в хирургию к вечерней смене. Он ставит мобильный на вибрацию, ждет нового сигнала, но, кажется, с испытанием дня они уже справились. Судя по всему, до завтрашнего дня не будет ничего нового. 

Вернувшись домой, Джон обращает внимание на знакомый запах дезинфектора. Он заглядывает в холодильник, в то время Шерлок кричит на телевизор. Голова пропала. 

Когда наступает ночь, они по-прежнему сидят в верхней одежде, из разбитых окон сквозь завесы проникают резкие порывы ветра. Джон задает важные для его жизни в «цифровом» Лондоне вопросы, узнает, как понять, когда в доме никого нет или в здание легко проникнуть. Ответы Шерлока быстрые, не снисходительные. Так они и дрожат в своей квартире, пока Джон проверяет электронную почту. Джон практически исчерпал свой сорокачасовой лимит, он знает: ему пора спать, или завтра он будет бесполезен, и, если бы в его комнате не было так холодно, он незамедлительно пошел бы спать. 

\- Не буду ужинать, - говорит он, закрывая ноутбук и поднимаясь, восстанавливая циркуляцию в ногах. – Пойду к Саре. – На неопределенный жест Шерлока Джон добавляет: - В холодильнике остатки ризотто. 

Шерлок одобрительно бурчит, и Джон произносит, напоминая самому себе:  
\- Молоко, нужно молоко. – Он купит его утром, по возвращении. 

\- Я куплю. 

Джон, будучи уже в дверном проеме, оборачивается, подавляя смех.  
\- Ну да? 

\- Да. 

Он…

Что? 

\- Тогда заодно и фасоль? – спрашивает Джон, испытывая удачу. 

\- Угу, - подтверждает Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. 

Сбитый с толку, Джон покидает квартиру.

═●═

Вероятно, ему следует порвать с Сарой. Время самое что ни на есть неподходящее. Они назначили свидание на следующий вечер – дело к завтрашнему вечеру должно быть раскрыто, - и она позволяет ему прикорнуть на софе. Она предложила прийти к ней еще в хирургии, когда он упомянул о разбитых окнах и холоде в квартире. 

Они до сих пор практически не целовались. Все то малое, что произошло между ними, было милым, хотя ни один из них не пытался получить большее. Они флиртовали, шутили об этом. Осталось сделать без малого шаг или два. 

Это не сравнить с тем вечером в Челмсфорде, когда два почти незнакомых друг другу человека были близки к совершению общественно непристойного деяния. Темные кудри в свете фонаря, прикосновение щетины, от которых покалывало губы. Разочарование в квартире, высокий красивый мужчина, который был всего лишь Джейком. Парень, который знает, что такое ласка, который будет покупать молоко и фасоль без подсказки со стороны Джона, парень, которому никогда не придется убирать из холодильника отрубленную голову по просьбе Джона. 

Он действительно должен порвать с Сарой.

═●═

Выходя со станции метро, задумавшись, он не замечает приближающуюся машину.

═●═

Маленький ублюдок продолжает мерзко хихикать, и Джону хочется расцарапать его смеющееся лицо. Джон жалел его, бедного Джима из компьютерного отдела, вульгарного и неуклюжего, предлагающего себя Шерлоку у всех на виду, отчаянно борющегося за толику его внимания. 

Где-то между убийствами и разрушением, между проникновением в дом миссис Хадсон и похищением Джона, все сочувствие улетучивается, не оставив и следа. Заложники, взрыва, неослабная, убийственная сосредоточенность на Шерлоке: за все это Джим Мориарти должен умереть. 

Его руки прикованы к спинке переднего пассажирского сидения, сейчас Джон ничего не может предпринять. Мориарти знает это, но скорее ликует, чем насмехается. 

\- Знаешь, я не был уверен, - говорит ему Мориарти, его притворная скромность хуже любого высокомерия. – Сожитель или домовладелица, кого выбрать? Я просто не мог решить. С домовладелицей было бы намного проще. Меньше суеты, меньше синяков. 

\- Могу поставить еще парочку, если хочешь. – Костяшки не настолько саднит, чтобы он упустил эту возможность. 

Мориарти смеется, таким высоким хихикающим смехом, сплошное притворство. 

\- Ты такой злючка! Так вот что он в тебе нашел? Его маленькая тявкающая собачка, - глумится мужчина, чихуахуа, дразнящий терьера. 

Джон сжимает челюсти. Держит себя в руках. 

\- Как думаешь, он будет жалеть, что так тебя и не трахнул? – спрашивает Мориарти. Он в отвращении морщит нос. – Я был бы очень рад, если бы он жалел, но это маловероятно, не так ли? После ваших обжимашек в планетарии, я бы сказал, он вдоволь натешился. 

Джон никогда не видел более вопиющую ревность. Он вцепился в нее обеими руками. Этот мужчина хочет Шерлока, хочет отчаянно, и он хочет его живым. 

\- Если убьешь меня, он никогда тебя не захочет. 

Мориарти пристально смотрит на него, затем смеется, и смеется, и смеется. Он бьется в конвульсиях, хихикая, словно какая-то злая королева из сказки. Мориарти смеется, пока наконец не затихает, в конце вздохнув, томно и непринужденно, раскинувшись на кожаном сидении. 

\- Ах, нет. – Мориарти вздыхает. – О, нет-нет-нет-нет. – Он наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени, кладет подбородок на ладони. Он улыбается, убийственно, до ужаса довольный. – Ты такой глупый. Посмотри на себя, весь такой _храбрый_. Пытаешься найти _причину_. Я - тот, кто знает истинную причину, не ты, глупыш. 

Мориарти складывает руки на коленях и широко усмехается. 

\- Если я убью тебя, он будет преследовать меня вечно.

═●═

\- Давай, Джонни, надевай жилет. 

\- Нет. 

\- Тебя, быть может, ослепили красные огоньки, что пляшут на твоем лице, но все эти пистолеты нацелены на твою голову. Надевай. 

\- Нет. 

\- Я предпочел бы не убивать тебя пока. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мог ходить, но у тебя еще есть руки. Как насчет раны на правом плече, симпатичная будет симметрия, как думаешь? 

Джон не отвечает. 

\- Или – о да! – я _могу_ убить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас. А потом вновь проделать весь этот долгий путь на Бейкер-стрит и забрать хорошенькую старушку миссис Хадсон. Уверен, она уже забралась в свою колыбельку, так что она не станет проблемой. 

Джон надевает жилет.

═●═

Куртка, чтобы скрыть жилет, перчатки, чтобы закрыть сбитые костяшки. Голос в ухе и взрывчатка на груди. 

Завтра или на следующий день, или через день он проснется и спасет от всего этого миссис Хадсон. 

Он не знает, каким образом или насколько хорошо все сложится, но спасет.

═●═

Шерлок заходит в бассейн, кричит, зовет Мориарти, и все это по собственной воле. 

Джон выходит молча, контролируемый и принуждаемый. 

Его видит Шерлок. Хмурится, поднимает руку и вытягивает, держа что-то подозрительно маленькое.

\- Привет, - говорит Джон. Его голос украден, взгляд Шерлока сосредоточен на Джоне. Он моргает: быстро, и медленно, и быстро. Шерлок, СОС. Смотри, не слушай. Смотри и беги. Просто _беги_. Оставь его и _уходи_. 

Но Шерлок не видит, не двигается. Он остолбенел и молчит – статуя. 

\- Вот это поворот, да, Шерлок? – диктует Мориарти, и Джон повторяет. 

\- _Джон_. – Он запыхался, ему больно, но он наконец-то двигается с места. По направлению к Джону, а не наоборот. – Какого черта?.. 

Голос Джона срывается, в то время как Мориарти давится от смеха, снабжает его словами и предлагает распахнуть куртку. Красные огоньки снова пляшут на груди, и, пока Джон говорит, он думает: запомни это. Вычисли угол, обнаружь снайпера. Вот Шерлок, где он зашел. А там Мориарти, он был в том коридоре, так что один там. Они поймали Джона, перевезли его сюда. 

Запоминает. Изучает все, _каждую_ деталь, чтобы, даже если он умрет, его не остановили. Он не питает иллюзий по поводу выхода из этого помещения живым, но если он запомнит, если сделает все правильно, он сможет убить другого мужчину с лицом Мориарти. 

Джон не стоит перед лицом смерти, не настоящей смерти, скорее всего, а даже если и стоит, это не имеет значения. Шерлок, вот кто важен. Он позволил Мориарти заманить его соседа, его психа, _джонового_ психа в ловушку, прямиком к смерти, паззл за паззлом, взрыв за взрывом. Шерлока нельзя сдержать, он не задумывается, не перестанет бросаться на эту стену, какой бы ущерб ни понес. 

Если Джон собирается уйти из этой жизни, он заберет Мориарти с собой. 

Он ждет своего шанса, любого шанса. Он терпит разговор, _поддразнивания_ , продолжая хранить молчание. За шумом воды он различает, едва-едва, шаги Мориарти. Мориарти выходит перед ним, практически предлагая напасть из-за спины, выбрасывает планы по противоракетной обороне в бассейн. Джон хватает его. 

\- Шерлок, беги! – кричит он, громко, обхватывая горло Мориарти рукой. Правой рукой, левая еще болит после Голема. Он все равно достаточно силен, должен быть. Он достаточно силен, чтобы позволить Шерлоку уйти, если только мужчина соизволит _убежать_. 

Шанса Шерлоку так и не выпадает. 

Далекая мысль, едва слышная из-за шума в ушах: так вот где второй снайпер. Шерлок стоит здесь, а снайпер должен быть там, сзади и сверху. 

Мориарти насмешничает и язвит, и, в конечном счете, уходит. 

Один с пистолетом в руке, другой обмотанный взрывчаткой, они стоят там и ждут. 

Дверь с щелчком захлопывается. 

Шерлок осматривает его, его взгляд мечется от груди к лицу, после чего он роняет пистолет и бросается к нему.

\- В норме? Ты в норме, отвечай! – Взбудораженный, коленопреклоненный, мужчина весь соткан из неистовых движений. 

\- Да… Да, в норме, да. В порядке. - И Шерлок сдергивает с него куртку вместе с жилетом. - Шерлок… Шерлок! – И отбрасывает их, взрывчатка скользит по плитке. 

\- Боже, - выдыхает Джон и тяжело дышит. – О Боже. - И падает на пол. Без жилета тело кажется слишком легким. У него кружится голова, его трясет. 

Шерлок еще не успокоился, неистовый, безумный. Джон разговаривает с ним, прислушивается к взволнованному, неуверенному «спасибо». Он узнает это «спасибо», уже слышал его раньше, но никогда такое сильное, такое дрожащее. 

\- Хорошо, что никто не видел, - шутит Джон, пытаясь успокоить его до того, как Шерлок выстрелит себе в голову. 

\- М-м? – Наклоняется, внимает ему. Абсолютная сосредоточенность, абсолютная. 

\- Как ты срывал с меня одежду посреди ночи в пустом бассейне. Пошли бы разговоры. 

\- Ну, разговоры всегда ходят, - отвечает Шерлок и улыбается, и у Джона подпрыгивает в груди сердце. 

И падает, когда он опускает взгляд, ловит взглядом отблеск света. Угол другой, угол неправильный, что означает: их больше, чем два, «ох», ну разумеется больше. Когда Мориарти возвращается, Джон понимает, что там была еще одна машина, грузовик, полный этих снайперов и винтовок. 

Снайперы по всему бассейну, с той стороны, где мелко, и там, где он глубок, и Джон понимает, что именно он должен умереть. Всегда только он. Шерлок жив, и Джон жив, и Мориарти хочет, чтобы одна из этих вещей перестала быть правдой. Он все еще играет с Шерлоком, ведет игру даже сейчас, он никогда не остановится, и когда Шерлок смотрит на Джона, Джон кивает, потому что все они могут пойти ко дну вместе, наемники, их лидер и остальные тоже. 

Шерлок поворачивается и нацеливает пистолет Джона, и Джон бросается на него, когда он производит выстрел. 

Он крутится в воздухе, его тело заслоняет тело Шерлока, его тело заслоняет бомбу. 

Вода кажется бетоном, отвешивает твердую пощечину, когда они приземляются, когда он приземляется на левой плечо. Вода бьет по лицу так же, как боль бьет по нервам. Перед тем как отказывает слух, Джон слышит ужасный грохот, и последнее, что чувствует Джон перед тем, как все заканчивается, - хрупкое тело Шерлока, укрытое в его руках.

═●═

Он просыпается в Эссексе, сжимая подушку, не в силах дышать. В Эссексе, куда люди попадают после смерти. 

Шерлок, думает он. 

_Шерлок._


	7. Часть 6

═●═

Джон собирается убить Джима Мориарти. Он собирается убить его трижды. 

В Эссексе пистолета у него нет, но он уверен, что сможет найти другой способ. 

Джон умывается, звонит на работу, говоря, что заболел, и отдает ключи от своей машины Марте. 

\- Выглядишь ужасно, - говорит она ему, стоя у порога его квартиры, глаза полны беспокойства, в то время как он притворно заходится кашлем. – Тебе и правда стоит вернуться в постель. 

\- Думаю, я так и сделаю.

═●═

Быструю пешую прогулку, пару десятифунтовых купюр и сорок минут на поезде спустя Джон выходит на станции Ливерпуль-стрит, Лондон. Он поправляет часы на правом запястье, металлический ремешок напрягает разум. Это не один из его Лондонов и никогда им не будет, но он потерпит его, пока это необходимо.

═●═

Его Лондон, поправляет он себя. В единственном числе.   
Теперь у него лишь один Лондон.

═●═

Отличная задумка, - заставил сказать его Мориарти, - бассейн, где был убит Карл. 

Джон не узнал адрес прошлым вечером, но это ничего. Он знает достаточно, чтобы отыскать его с помощью своего ноутбука этим утром. Не так уж много двенадцатилетних детей утонуло в Лондоне в 1989 году во время соревнований по плаванию. 

Он покупает блокнот для рисования, маленький, и идет с карандашом в руке. Он понимает, что выглядит немного странно, стоя здесь полностью одетым, вычерчивая размеры помещения, вытягивая шею, чтобы разглядеть верхние трибуны. 

К нему подходит сотрудница, она излучает вежливый интерес, и Джон приветствует ее перед тем, как она успевает произнести хоть слово. Он ищет съемочную площадку, не могла бы она ответить на пару вопросов, касающихся здания? 

После этого ему проводят небольшую экскурсию, и он объясняет женщине, что в фильме будет сцена в бассейне. Вот тут снайперы, там внизу – жертвы, ему нужно узнать, как располагаются коридоры. Расстановка актеров, это очень важно. Ему нужно проверить уровень освещения. 

Он сосредоточен, ведет себя подкупающе, оживленно, и только ближе к середине процесса понимает, что пародирует Шерлока. 

Он не выходит из роли, но близок к этому.

═●═

Сидя в «Коста», что располагается ниже по улице, прихлебывая не особо привлекательный для него латте, он разрабатывает план контратаки. 

Миссис Хадсон будет размещена здесь, обвешанная взрывчаткой. Шерлок входит отсюда, на этот раз без оружия.   
Мориарти будет вот в этих коридорах. 

А где будут снайперы? 

В течение трех часов Джон расписывает несколько способов, с помощью которых можно убить их всех.

═●═

Шахматы не являются сильной стороной Джона. Он осознал это, позволив однажды Шерлоку согнуть его в игре в бараний рог. Быть может, разработай он идеальную тактику, Шерлок и миссис Хадсон останутся в живых, но Джон один, у него один пистолет и ограниченные боеприпасы. Джон не сможет справиться со всем этим самостоятельно, и это… 

Разумно. 

Ну конечно Джон не сможет провернуть все самостоятельно. Каковы шансы на то, что бывший военный доктор выстоит против почти дюжины обученных снайперов? Никаких, вот и все. 

Он опускает взгляд на свои записи и планы, все его соображения состоят из сплошных засад и укрытий, и борется с истерическим смехом. Какого черта он творит? Это не спасет Шерлока. 

Даже если спасет, это будет не _его_ Шерлок.

═●═

Туалетные комнаты в этой «Косте» представляют собой монолитные помещения, кабинок нет. Что является благоприятным обстоятельством, особенно если дело касается плачущего в мужском туалете человека.

═●═

Он не сможет победить в бассейне. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.   
Ему придется сделать что-то другое.

═●═

О. 

_О._

\- Безусловно, - шепчет Джон себе под нос.

═●═

Он возвращается на станцию Ливерпуль-стрит, ему необходимо выплеснуть накопившуюся энергию. Поездка на поезде проходит в волнении, большем, чем в первый раз. 

Вернувшись домой, находясь в состоянии крайнего нервного возбуждения, Джон садится перед теликом как раз в тот момент, как приходит Марта - проверить, как он. Она готовит ему суп, но отказывается успокоить его, предпочитая выругать за то, как мало жидкости он употребляет. 

\- Если я умру, - говорит Джон, - ты можешь забрать мою машину.

Марта присаживается на краешек журнального столика и прикасается тыльной стороной ладони к его лбу.

\- Жара нет, - сообщает она. – Похоже на случай хронического идиотизма. 

\- Я серьезно, - отвечает он. Он не знает, что произойдет, когда следующее его тело – его разум? – предпримет попытку проснуться в «аналоговом» Лондоне. Будет ли он пропускать эти дни? Он попросту умрет? Вернется ли ему на долю секунды сознание, прежде чем он отойдет в мир иной? Для этого должно быть выделено больше времени, всегда остается больше. Так не должно быть. 

Ему не удастся попрощаться. 

Бормоча что-то в знак сострадания, Марта пересаживается на подлокотник дивана. Поглаживает его волосы. Джон в ответ на прикосновение закрывает глаза. 

\- Доктора и правда худшие в мире пациенты, - говорит ему Марта. – Выходи за рамки шаблона. 

Джон фыркает в лучших традициях Шерлока и кулем валится на бок, заставляя Марту смеяться. Приняв это положение, он больше не двигается. 

\- Хочешь, я оставлю тебя поспать? – спрашивает она.

Он кивает.

\- Зайди ко мне утром, ладно? 

\- Конечно, - говорит она. – Не забудь про суп.

\- Спасибо. 

Она уходит, он кушает, и в его памяти всплывает план бассейна. Это будет план «В». 

Вероятность того, что Джон проснется мертвым, составляет один к трем, но он все равно отправляется в постель.

═●═

Афганистан. 

Слава Богу, Афганистан.

═●═

Плана «В» следует избежать любой ценой, но он все равно конкретизирует его. Если ему удастся заранее проработать действующую стратегию, уровень риска может снизиться. Отчасти. Быть может, этого будет достаточно. 

Хорошей новостью является то, что у Джона есть помощники. 

\- Ладно, ребята, - говорит он за завтраком, пока многие из них толклись без дела на базе. – У меня есть гипотетический сценарий захвата заложников, из которого, бьюсь об заклад, вы не сможете найти выход.   
Окруженный солдатами, Джон становится объектом повышенного внимания.

Он объясняет, рисует, дает им специфику схватки. Сегодняшняя игра имеет место в Лондоне, в бассейне. Здесь женщина в качестве наживки, тут ее взрослый сын в качестве намеченной жертвы. Сын пытается договориться на обмен, его предложение в конечном счете отклоняется. Неприятель играет со своей жертвой в подобной манере. Снайперы обладают возможностью перемещения по данной зоне и определенное время для удара. Спасательная команда из Метрополитена, Скотланд-Ярд предупрежден. Предполагается, что противник – абсолютный псих, - убийственно умный, но по-прежнему абсолютный псих, - как может спастись семья? 

К концу дня у них наклевываются неплохие идеи.

═●═

В эту ночь Джон не может заснуть, но это имеет мало общего с афганскими звуками. К этим звукам он привык больше, чем к шуму вне его квартиры. К этой жизни он приспособлен больше, по правде говоря, чем к другим.   
Здесь он никогда не сомневался в том, кто он такой. Джон Х. Ватсон – это доктор Ватсон – это капитан Ватсон. Он доктор и солдат, хирург и боец. Он гетеросексуальный мужчина, который однажды женится, у него появится ребенок, и летом, на выходные, он будет возить свою семью в Девон. Он не станет алкоголиком. Не будет бить жену или ругать дочь, или холодно вести себя с сыном. Это та жизнь, которую он выбрал так давно, когда для выбора у него была всего одна жизнь. Он выбрал эту жизнь, готовился к ней. Это не все, чего он хотел, но так и не может быть. 

Завтра Джон может проснуться в Лондоне. Вчера он был в Челмсфорде, возвращение в Эссекс маловероятно, чрезвычайно мало шансов. Даже если бы они были, он не хочет туда возвращаться. 

Завтра Джон может проснуться в Лондоне. 

Завтра Джон может быть мертв. 

Он умер с Шерлоком Холмсом в объятиях, и это, это-то вызывает удовлетворение. Это один из самых приятных способов уйти, умереть, чтобы спасти его лучшего друга-идиота. Он злился на него, он был до чертиков разъярен, но Джон не жалел о своем решении. Это было больно, это так чертовски сильно ранило, больше, чем то, что он позволял себе чувствовать. 

Он никогда не узнает, остался ли Шерлок жив. 

Он думает, что Мориарти, должно быть, умер, не может представить его выжившим, ведь он был так близко к взрывчатке. 

Под водой, находясь под защитой тела Джона, Шерлок теоретически мог выжить. Возможно, здание немного разрушилось, возможно, стреляли снайперы, но пули имеют свойство отскакивать от воды, и огонь в нее тоже не может проникнуть. Быть может, в бассейн упали обломки, но, так как Шерлоку все равно придется всплыть за глотком воздуха, укрытие из бетона и железа поможет остаться незамеченным врагами. 

Мориарти умер, Шерлок выжил, а Джон уже отомстил.

Он не знает, правда ли это, но, как только он решает в это поверить, он засыпает.

═●═

Гудит будильник на цифровых часах, и Джон садится, выключая его. Прошлым вечером была старая женщина, сегодня – Голем, а бассейн будет завтра. Не время просиживать штаны. 

Он одевается, берет ноутбук и пистолет и выходит за дверь до того, как Дерек успевает заметить, что он проснулся.

═●═

\- Молли, привет, - здоровается Джон, улыбается, отчаянно пытаясь перенять то странное шерлоково обаяние, которое заставит Молли сделать все что угодно. – Ты ведь встречаешь с тем парнем из компьютерного отдела, верно? 

Молли поражена, а потому даже не моргает, ее глаза широко распахнуты.

\- Гм, кто… 

\- Джим, не так ли? – спрашивает Джон. – Он сказал, что может посмотреть мой ноутбук, но я никак не могу его поймать. – Он обиженно приподнимает ноутбук, указывая на него с легким раздражением. – Ты не знаешь, куда он запропастился? 

\- О, гм… - бормочет Молли. Теперь она удосужилась моргнуть. Судя по выражению ее лица, она отчаянно пытается вспомнить, где встречала Джона ранее, но не может, и это идеально. 

\- Я бы не поднимал шума, но это становится проблемой. 

\- Ох, конечно, верно, - отвечает она. – Думаю, я знаю, где он.

\- Ты не могла бы выманить его для меня? – спрашивает Джон и улыбается. – Кажется, он от меня прячется. 

Молли издает смешок. Она провожает его туда, где может находиться Джим из компьютерного отдела, если Джим из компьютерного отдела был реальным человеком. 

\- Странно, - говорит она. Вытаскивает мобильный и отправляет сообщение. – У него, наверное, встреча. В последнее время он был очень занят. 

\- Я не против подождать, - произносит Джон. – О, а можно мне его номер, на всякий случай? Он написал мне его как-то, но я потерял листочек. 

При этих словах в Молли что-то застывает. 

Джон надевает на лицо выражение вежливого беспокойства. 

\- Написал свой номер, говорите… - отвечает Молли. 

\- Я уж точно не мог найти номер телефона горячей линии с помощью своего компьютера, - говорит Джон, потому что _нет_. Десять тысяч раз нет. Шерлок точно здесь был, вот почему Молли испытывает паранойю насчет того, что ее фальшивый бойфренд может оказаться геем. 

Молли с облегчением улыбается, и Джон чувствует себя мерзавцем. Как же ее предупредить, думает он. Есть ли вероятность, что она поверит и не будет уязвлена? Скорее всего, нет. 

Ему дают номер, и он ждет, пока его желудок не начинает требовать ланч, чтобы компенсировать пропущенный завтрак. И хотя у Мориарти нет причин подозревать тихого мужчину в бежевом свитере, он, кажется, не собирается возвращаться. Даже если и был здесь сегодня. Джону думается, что Мориарти использовал эту личину лишь для того, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. 

Время изменить тактику. 

Он расспрашивает тут и там, используя свою спокойную манеру выглядеть так, будто здесь он свой. Приходится резко притормозить, когда за угол заворачивает Майк Стамфорд, но слишком поздно. Они отправляются вместе на быстрый перекус, вспоминая старые времена. По пути Джон убеждается в том, что Джим из компьютерного отдела несколько дней не появлялся на работе.

План «А» не удался.

═●═

Одним из преимуществ его прошлой беседы с невестой Эндрю Уэста является то, что он знал о том, когда ее брат приходил к ней в гости. Придет к ней в гости. 

У него есть немного времени перед его окном возможностей, поэтому он предпринимает тщетную попытку купить новую куртку. Старая, с кожаными эполетами, миновала ту точку, когда ее еще можно было восстановить, прошлым вечером (четыре, пять ночей назад?) на улице. Слишком много крови и пыли. С тех пор он носит черную куртку с заплатками на локтях, и это сбивает его с толку. Как и бежевый свитер, он ассоциирует эту куртку с Шерлоком, с тех пор, как застрелил в ней таксиста. 

Ничего путного с новой курткой не выходит, но он и не ожидает этого. Едва ли разумно тащить с собой еще одну куртку, собираясь проникнуть в чужое жилище. Сумки с оружием и ноутбуком и так достаточно. Хотя он покупает пару перчаток. 

Живя с Шерлоком, Джон приобрел несколько полезных навыков. Например, техника открывания замков. Он, конечно, всегда может вломиться и так, но это будет немного подозрительно. 

С другой стороны, что может быть более подозрительным, чем взломанная дверь? 

Полицейская лента. 

Джон останавливается на тротуаре, бросая взгляд на часы, чтобы узнать «цифровую» дату. Это неправильно. Шерлок не решил это дело до завтрашнего дня. 

Нет, подождите-ка. Вот что неправильно. Шерлок решил его задолго до того, как Джон пошел к железнодорожным путям. Это значит, что Шерлок по какой-то странной причине мешкал с возвращением противоракетных планов – из-за Джона. 

Этот Шерлок не мешкал. 

_О Боже._

Джон все равно проникает внутрь, осторожно ступая вперед. Он идет прямо к ящичку, в котором, как он знает, хранились планы. Перчатки надеты, он просматривает его содержание и не обнаруживает ни одного признака того, за чем пришел. Он на всякий случай осматривается, уже понимая, что ничего здесь не найдет. Закусывает губу, сдерживая стон. 

Содержимое ящичка сортируется, приобретая прежний вид или близкий к нему. Он захлопывает его и оставляет на нем ладонь, надавливая, хотя ящичек уже не может задвинуться дальше. 

Тогда переходим к плану «Б».

═●═

У него есть выбор. 

Очень вероятно, что план «В» изменит ход его жизни в этом Лондоне, последнем Лондоне, что у него остался. Как только он привлечет внимание Шерлока – этого Шерлока, - все изменится. Джона могут счесть безумным. Джон может быть арестован за незаконное хранение огнестрельного оружия и приговорен к десяти годам. Джона может похитить Майкрофт – на этот раз взаправду. Как бы то ни было, ему, вероятно, придется попрощаться с Дереком и Мэгги. 

Если он отступит, ничего не сделает, он понятия не имеет, что произойдет. Мориарти не убьет Шерлока завтрашним вечером. Независимо от всех шпилек этого мужчины, Джон уверен в этом. Он хотел напугать Шерлока, перенести все на личный уровень, а потом убить Джона, чтобы скрепить сделку. Вооруженный пистолетом Джона, Шерлок сорвал план, убив Мориарти и Джона и, возможно, также самого себя. 

Завтрашним вечером у Шерлока не будет оружия. Он придет с планами по противоракетной обороне, передаст их и будет наблюдать за тем, как Мориарти кинет их в бассейн. У него будет шанс снять с миссис Хадсон взрывчатку до того, как вернется Мориарти и… 

О. 

_Вот_ почему Мориарти ушел. Его возвращение не было изменением первоначального плана. Он ушел с полной уверенностью в том, что это позволит Шерлоку снять взрывчатку, превратив Джона в безопасную мишень для стрельбы. 

Шерлок попытается спасти его, и Джон все равно погибает. Целью был не Джон, целью был провал, провал Шерлока. Он был бы в ярости. 

Это уловка Мориарти. Завтрашней ночью, если только Джон не предпримет что-то, чтобы его остановить, Мориарти убьет миссис Хадсон. 

Как бы то ни было, у Джона нет выбора.

═●═

Выходя из квартиры Джо Хариссона, он замечает на столе зарядку для телефона. 

Быть может, выбора у него и нет, но варианты у него внезапно появились.

═●═

Он возвращается в свою квартиру, откладывает телефон и ноутбук и немного отдыхает. Отдыхает, но не спит. В следующий раз, заснув, он может проснуться мертвым, вот почему сегодня он не может спать. Ему слишком много нужно сделать. Он принимает душ, чтобы взбодриться и надевает темную одежду. 

Вытаскивает из холодильника остатки еды, наполняет тарелку и использует крышку в микроволновой печи, как просит делать его Дерек. Мужчины все еще нет дома, он не может поймать его на плохом поведении, но к этому моменту это вошло в привычку. Он садится перед телевизором и смотрит новости. 

Приходится подождать, но в конце концов появляется отчет о происшествиях. Прошлым вечером в результате взрыва погибли восемь человек, старые квартиры рухнули вниз. Восемь, не двенадцать. Оглашаются имена погибших, а затем следует видео, снятое на мобильный телефон. Картинка плохого качества, улица освещена плохо, если не считать уличных фонарей и огня, и Джон едва может идентифицировать себя в мужчине в черной куртке, делающего непрямой массаж сердца. Он надеется, что его никто не сможет опознать. Он просил остаться неизвестным. 

Джон подчищает тарелку и не чувствует вкуса.

═●═

Это очень легко – убить человека, будучи заранее осведомленным о его местоположении. 

Голем состоит из плоти, не из глины, но Джон все равно разбивает его. После музея древностей скрыться в планетарии проще простого. 

Он выбегает из здания так, как учил его Шерлок, столь долгое время (пять дней) назад.

═●═

Убийство человека в Лондоне всегда оставляет Джона со странным чувством. Это не сожаление, он никогда его не испытывает, потому что Джон не убивает, если не уверен полностью. Он стреляет в убийц, готовых забрать невинные жизни, и делает это в момент, предшествующий тому, когда жертва становится трупом. 

Можно даже сказать, это напоминает ему половой акт – точнее, усталый вид после бурной ночи, когда ты идешь на работу во вчерашней несвежей одежде. Такое ощущение, словно его действия кажутся вопиющими окружающему миру, который их не одобряет. Такое чувство, словно, если бы кто-нибудь спросил, он усердно пытался бы доказать обратное. 

Да, я выстрелил в него. 

Он был готов убить моего друга, убить его сестру, убить этого профессора. 

Да, я стрелял в него. Я выстрелил в него чисто и твердо. Смог бы ты сделать это лучше? 

С Джоном было что-то не так, за исключением очевидного. Иногда он думал, что должен больше тревожиться обо всем этом. С другой стороны, на этот раз он осведомлен о том, кто посылал этих людей, знает руководителя, стоящего за вереницей наемников. 

Джону Ватсону еще придется убить Джима Мориарти трижды, но трое приспешников – не плохое начало.

═●═

Он проводит ночь за записями. Тщательно составленные тексты, короткие, немногословные и грубоватые. С заглавными буквами. С расставленными знаками препинания. Отрывистые и обдуманные. 

Каждый подписан инициалами ШХ.

═●═

Следующим утром Джон обнаруживает в себе новообретенную бесконечную любовь к кофейнику Дерека. 

\- Много кофеина? – спрашивает Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как он ковыряется в тарелке с завтраком. 

\- Не смог заснуть, - отвечает он. – Взрывы и ПТСР несовместимы. А сегодня на работу. 

\- Уверен, что справишься? 

\- Все будет нормально, - отвечает Джон, зная, что так и будет. Как только он займется делом, адреналин снова и снова будет дарить ему энергию. Он проверяет часы, продолжает поглядывать на них, ожидая времени четвертого звонка. Он с точностью до минуты помнит его – экономя время, Майкрофт написал ему на мобильный сразу после. – Пойду, посмотрю новости, - говорит он за минуту до ухода. 

Он присаживается на софу, беспокойно двигая руками, чтобы оставаться бодрым.

Десять минут спустя выходит новый репортаж. Джон в неверии смотрит на телевизор.

Шерлок не раскрыл его. 

Краем сознания он отмечает тот факт, что Дерек присаживается рядом с ним, отмечает ругань мужчины. 

\- Приют, - говорит Дерек. – Чертов _приют_. 

Джон слышит издаваемый им самим звук, предусмотрительно лишенный какого-либо отчетливого значения. 

Если Шерлок его не раскрыл, значит, он не узнал о сверхновой. Потому что так и не был в планетарии. Потому что не посылал Джона в квартиру умершего музейного смотрителя, где тот обнаружил сообщение от профессора Кенса. 

Или… или Шерлок был прав в своей догадке насчет испытаний Мориарти. Они засчитываются, только если Шерлок их разгадывает, а так как профессор Кенс жив и может дать Шерлоку ответ, Мориарти назовет это грязной игрой. 

Как бы то ни было, это произошло:

_Бум._

\- Ты в порядке, приятель? – спрашивает Дерек. Он знает, что в такие моменты Джона лучше не трогать. Дерек выключает телевизор. 

\- В порядке, - отвечает Джон. 

\- Я принесу тебе мусорное ведро, ладно? Постарайся сдержаться, пока я не вернусь.

\- Я в порядке, - повторяет Джон. 

Дерек приносит ему ведро. Джону не приходится использовать его. Для него плохое самочувствие не выражается в тошноте. У него никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы удерживать пищу в желудке. Но он все равно держит ведро, сосредоточив взгляд на пластике. 

\- Все нормально, приятель? 

\- В порядке. 

\- Пожалуйста, перестань так говорить. 

Долгое время Джон молчит, потом произносит:

\- Думаю, я возьму больничный. 

\- Кажется, это будет лучшим решением, - соглашается Дерек. – Тебе нужно поспать. 

\- Нет. 

Что бы Дерек ни увидел в выражении его лица, что бы ни услышал в его голосе, этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить его. 

\- Ладно, - говорит Дерек. – Конечно, хорошо. Как хочешь. 

Джон делает глубокий вздох. Сидя на софе, он складывается пополам, закрывая руками заднюю часть шеи. 

\- Прости, - произносит он. – Прости, я просто… я не знаю. Это уже слишком. 

\- Три взрыва, - говорит Дерек. – Это наверняка умышленно. Ты ведь видел второй, не так ли?

Джон кивает, голова наклонена, глаза закрыты, локти упираются в колени. Через некоторое время он выпрямляется. Вновь дышит как обычно. 

\- Что будет теперь? – спрашивает Дерек. Дерек, быть может, и старше, но именно Джон – тот, кто должен быть осведомлен. Несмотря на то, что Джон меньше, он сильнее. 

\- Теперь, - говорит Джон, - остается довериться полиции и британскому правительству.

Небольшая пауза. 

\- О, великолепно, - декламирует Дерек. – Я чувствую себя в такой безопасности!.. 

Если Джон смеется немного сильнее, чем это необходимо, ни один из них об этом не упоминает.

═●═

Этим утром Джон делает то, чего пообещал себе никогда не делать вновь.

Он обедает в «Спиди».

Ресторан открыт впервые с момента первого взрыва – удачный момент, и стульев снаружи сегодня нет. Все к лучшему. Джон сидит внутри, выглядывая в окно, ожидая приезда такси. На одном из небольших столиков он разложил газету и купил кофе, чтобы его не прогнали. Ему не нужно видеть заголовки, чтобы понять, как растет напряжение. Три взрыва за неделю, и Лондон живет на пределе. 

Каждое такси, проезжающее мимо, привлекает его внимание. Когда одно наконец останавливается, Джон тут же настораживается. 

Мужчина, который из него вылезает, высок и угрюм – мрачная версия того человека, с которым Джон делит квартиру. Он изнурен, но не побежден, и это вызывает у Джона кучу вопросов. Его Шерлок таким усталым не был. Из-за приюта, взрыва? Нуль, помноженный на детей, по-прежнему равен нулю? 

Этот человек с лицом Шерлока вытаскивает ключ Шерлока и поднимается в квартиру Шерлока. Джон впервые задумывается о том, есть ли у этого Шерлока сосед. Должен быть. С кем в этом мире Шерлок делит расходы? Получится ли у Джона увидеть этого мужчину, какого-то парня, который не может страдать ерундой, отправляясь с Шерлоком в цирк? Возможно, его похитили вместо миссис Хадсон. 

Джон выжидает, интересуясь, подтянется ли еще одна машина, приедет ли Лестрейд. Ни машины, ни инспектора. Хорошо. Джон не думает, что это будет проблемой, но все эти изменения делают его подозрительным. Тем не менее, Шерлоку, уже поймавшему Джона Харрисона, виновного в смерти Эндрю Уэста и укравшего оборонные планы, некуда идти и нечего делать, кроме как смотреть телевизор в ожидании своего полуночного рандеву. 

План «В», исправленная версия, готов к претворению в жизнь. Папка «Черновики» на украденном мобильном телефоне заполнена результатами работы прошлой ночи. Все, что ему нужно сделать, - отправить их в правильном порядке. 

Джон отправляет первое сообщение. 

_«Зарядка для телефона пострадала при взрыве. Аккумулятор только что разрядился, использую телефон миссис Хадсон. Пиши мне на этот номер, пока я не сообщу иное. ШХ»_

Через две минуты напряженного ожидания он получает ответ Лестрейда:

_«Хорошо. Сообщи, как только он напишет снова»._

Несмотря на то, что Джону приходится отвечать на это сообщение без подготовки, ответ прост:

_«Разумеется. ШХ»_

Лестрейд больше не пишет. Насколько Джон может судить, мужчина не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. 

Контакт установлен.

═●═

Остальное – вопрос времени.

═●═

Он вновь приближается к своей сорокачасовой отметке, что не есть хорошо. Есть определенные вещи, которые узнает каждый хирург, первая из которых – то, как долго времени они могут оставаться бодрыми и полностью работоспособными. Вторая – как долго они могут оставаться в сознании перед тем, как погрузиться в спячку.   
Джон может оставаться бодрым без вреда для здоровья в течение сорока часов. Иногда тридцати девяти, иногда сорока двух, обычно сорока. После сорока часов, как только он заснет, он уйдет в долгую спячку. После сорока часов, чтобы не заснуть, ему приходится оставаться на ногах как можно дольше, потому что, как только он упадет, он уснет. Правильно питаясь, двигаясь и употребляя кофеин, Джон мог оставаться в сознании пятьдесят часов или около того без истерик и падений, но и только. 

То, что он проснулся прошлым утром в восемь часов, означает, что сорокачасовая отметка истекает сегодня в полночь. Через десять часов для Джона наступит новое утро, когда он будет смотреть новости или пойдет в бассейн, или отправится на Бейкер-стрит. На тот момент он превратится в зомби, но альтернативы не существует. До тех пор ему делать нечего. 

Когда он отправит все сообщения, у него не останется ни одной причины оставаться в сознании, однако сохраняется вероятность, что он никогда не проснется вновь. 

Сначала он должен увидеть это.

═●═

На тридцативосьмичасовой отметке, в десять вечера, ему звонят. Не на его телефон, а на украденный.   
Джон позволяет ему звонить, ворча на Дерека, когда сосед пытается его взбодрить. 

Он проверяет номер звонившего. Лестрейд. 

Мобильный вибрирует в его руках, оповещая о входящем сообщении. 

_«Кто это?_ \- спрашивает Лейстрейд. – _Если хотите остановить Мориарти, откликнитесь»_. 

Джон печатает в теле сообщения недавно заученный телефонный номер и отправляет в качестве ответа.

 _«Я уже последовал вашим инструкциям и связался с Майкрофтом Холмсом»_ , - отвечает Лестрейд. 

Джон знает это или, по крайней мере, подозревал. Он не сомневается в том, что Майкрофт был единственным, кто раскусил попытку Джона создать впечатление шерлоковой манеры общения. 

Он берет телефон, желает Дереку спокойной ночи и скрывается в своей спальне. Там хотя бы тепло, ни одно из окон не пострадало. Он садится на пол, ему неудобно. Это не то, что его комната на Бейкер-стрит, она вообще не кажется принадлежащей ему. Он скучает по своему дому. 

В одиннадцать тридцать Лестрейд пишет вновь:

_«Уверен, вы уже знаете, что он забрал миссис Хадсон. Что мне нужно знать – это могу ли я положиться на вашу информацию. Вы не можете знать все детали наверняка. Почему я должен доверять вам?»_

Джон мог бы нарваться на риск, небольшое откровение, совсем крохотное. Когда-то он дал анонимную наводку на таксиста и догадался сделать это из телефона-автомата, но это дало бы полиции его голос. Он не уверен, что Лейстрейд поверит ему даже в этом случае, и не без оснований. Требуется слишком много времени, чтобы проверить утверждение Джона, времени, которого у них нет. 

За отсутствием этого доказательства или правдоподобной лжи Джону будет проще сказать правду.

_«Когда-то Джим Мориарти навесил на меня бомбу. Похитил меня на улице и угрожал людям, которых я люблю больше всего на свете. Он злодей, или безумец, или и то и другое. Я сделаю все, чтобы вам помочь. Пожалуйста, позвольте мне помочь»._

Через долгое время Лейстрейд наконец отвечает:

_«Лучше бы вам не врать, “ШХ”»._

_«Не вру»_ , - отвечает Джон.

═●═

Он не молился с тех самых пор, как его подстрелили, но молитва легко всплывает в памяти. 

Пожалуйста, Господи. Помоги им выжить.

═●═

В какой-то момент, около трех утра, Дерек, должно быть, услышал его топот.

Стук в дверь, сосед держит в руках кружку кофе и произносит свое постоянное предупреждение:

\- Уверен, ты знаешь, но это даже отдаленно не подходит под определение «нормально для здоровья». - Кружка прижимается к джоновым рукам. 

\- Выглядишь дерьмово, - добавляет Дерек. 

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джон. 

Они идут на кухню, садятся, и Дерек тоже наливает себе кофе. Джон наблюдает за тем, как он возится с молоком и искусственным подсластителем. Из-за сдержанных движений мужчина выглядит меньше, чем он есть. Это что-то, на чем он может сосредоточиться, в то время как его разум кричит об отдыхе. 

\- Хочешь, я с тобой не буду спать? – спрашивает его Дерек через некоторое время. 

\- Я предпочел бы не спать с тобой, - отвечает Джон. 

Это юмор в три часа утра, недалекий, но все-таки забавный. На большее Джон просто не способен. Они сидят в течение долгих минут. 

\- Я устал, - признается Джон. 

\- А я не догадался.

Часы Джона не тикают, не в этом Лондоне, но он все равно слышит этот звук.

═●═

Приближается рассвет.

═●═

Дерек в конечном счете отправляется в постель, оставляя Джона сидеть в компании кружки и телефона, первую он опорожняет, а от второго ждет звонка. 

Когда он звонит, он чуть не отвечает. 

В одно мгновение он уже держит телефон в руке и останавливает его лишь отчаянная, прочно укоренившаяся в нем сдержанность. То, что он полезен полиции, не делает внимание полиции полезным ему. Они хотят, чтобы он совершил промах, раскрыл себя и свои источники. Джон должен казаться целым кладезем информации, он знает, что должен. Если они его найдут, они никогда ему не поверят. 

На этот раз сообщение за звонком не следует. 

Джон ждет – так, как может только солдат. 

Через час Лестрейд звонит вновь. 

И вновь никаких сообщений. 

Джон берет телефон в руки и печатает: _«Есть что-то, что вы хотите мне сообщить, инспектор Лестрейд?»_

 _«Подними трубку»_ , - отвечает Лестрейд. 

_«Я держу ее прямо сейчас»_. Переутомление плохо влияет на Джона, он это знает, но ему надоело, что его испытывают. 

Лестрейд звонит снова. 

Джон отказывается отвечать.

Он ждет следующего часа, но это последний звонок.

═●═

Стоя на берегу Темзы, Джон делает последнюю попытку. Она достаточно проста, чтобы сработать. 

_«Ты и твоя домохозяйка в порядке?»_

Он ждет, скрестив руки на груди, свесив голову. Сорок девять часов – это слишком долго. Он знает, что Шерлок может – мог? – может выдержать пятьдесят шесть, но это за гранью человеческих возможностей. 

_«Да. Это мой Добрый Самаритянин? ШХ»_

От прилива крови кружится голова. Он еще сильнее наклоняется вперед, теряя равновесие. 

_«Я бы предпочел Великий Самаритянин»._

Он отправляет сообщение и прижимает сотовый к губам, пытаясь сдержать свой смех, свои слезы, свое все. Он движется к своей критической отметке. 

_«Конечно. Я ведь найду тебя, ты понимаешь. ШХ»_

От этих слов по телу проносится дрожь. Он позволяет себе насладиться ей. 

_«Лучше бы ты этого не делал»_ , - все же отвечает Джон. 

_«Почему нет? Мориарти, быть может, и мертв, но его сеть необъятна. Мы убили паука. Помоги мне разрушить сеть. ШХ»_

У него чуть не подгибаются колени. Мориарти, Мориарти мертв. Один из трех мертв.

К тому времени как он это осознает, он подходит к сорокадевятичасовой отметке. 

_«Тебе не нужна моя помощь»._

_«Верно, но у меня раньше никогда не было партнера. Думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы это был кто-то столь сообразительный, как ты. ШХ»_

Джон прижимает губы к телефону, теперь сильнее. На этот раз не затем, чтобы удержаться от всхлипа или смешка, а может, и за этим. 

« _Я рассмотрю твое предложение_ , - врет Джон. – _Дай мне неделю на обдумывание»_. 

_«Хорошо. Я в любом случае тебя найду. ШХ»_

В груди Джона что-то трепещет, и это явно не страх. 

_«В таком случае_ , - пишет Джон, - _я с нетерпением жду нашей новой встречи»_. 

Он отправляет сообщение, стирает каждое сообщение во входящих и все отправленные файлы и вытаскивает аккумулятор. Он надевает перчатки, чтобы протереть устройство, не оставляя отпечатков пальцев, спрятав его от чужих глаз между своим телом и невысокой стеной перед ним. Он прислоняется к барьеру, упираясь локтями в камень и позволяет телефону и аккумулятору упасть в Темзу. 

Когда все сделано, он уходит.

═●═

После пятидесяти одного часа бодрствования Джона не покидает ощущение наступления чего-то катастрофического. Сначала он заставляет себя присесть и позаботиться о вещах. 

Короткая записка Дереку, объясняющая наличие пистолета в ящичке стола Джона и то, как заявить об этом в полицию. Он благодарит Дерека за то, что он посидел с ним. Он подумывает добавить к записке короткую просьбу отправить сообщение на этот номер, чтобы идентифицировать доктора Джона Х. Ватсона как Великого Самаритянина. Подумывает, но отказывается от этого намерения. Кто он такой, чтобы лишать Шерлока удовольствия от погони? 

Он складывает записку и кладет ее в нагрудный карман рубашки. Он пишет вторую записку, на этот раз Гарри, и оставляет ее в ящике стола вместе с пистолетом. Затем снимает туфли, вновь звонит на работу, сказываясь больным, и ложится в постель полностью одетым. 

Почти полдень, пятьдесят второй час. Его подушка мягкая. 

Джон спит.


	8. Эпилог

Он идентифицирует больницу по запахам и звукам, и лекарствам, текущим по его венам. Правое плечо пульсирует, препараты скорее маскируют боль, чем нейтрализуют. Легонько двинув руками по простыням, он понимает, что на запястьях ничего нет. 

И вновь, во второй раз за два дня, Джон Ватсон молится.

Он не хочет начинать все с начала. 

Он не хочет возвращаться обратно к этому, к пуле, прошившей плечо, жизни в Лондоне, которая еще не началась. Он не может начинать все с нуля. Он не может делать это все снова. 

Когда он находит в себе силы открыть глаза, больничный потолок кажется ему незнакомым. 

Глубокий вздох открытым ртом, затем – выдох. 

\- Как приятно, что вы к нам присоединились, доктор Ватсон, - произносит знакомый голос. 

Джон поворачивает голову. 

Между двумя кроватями в больничной палате располагается кресло. В этом кресле сидит Майкрофт Холмс, к ноге прислонен зонт. В правой руке у Майкрофта книга. Левой он держит безвольную бледную ладонь. Еще между кроватями стоит стол. На нем находятся цветы и открытки, закрывая Джону обзор на то, что он хочет, что ему необходимо увидеть больше всего. 

\- Как? – спрашивает Джон. Голос хрипит. 

\- Как хорошо, - поправляет Майкрофт, и Джону требуется секунда, чтобы понять, что же старший Холмс имеет в виду. Пока Джон задается вопросами, Майкрофт захлопывает книгу одной рукой, кладет ее и протягивает ему маленький пластиковый стакан с водой. 

Джон приподнимает правую руку, чтобы забрать его, и это причиняет небольшой дискомфорт. Испытывая смущение и признательность, он пьет. Большая часть содержимого стакана проливается, увлажняя подушку возле его щеки. Ему все равно. 

\- Шерлок выстрелил в бомбу, - говорит он после. 

\- Он промахнулся, - отвечает ему Майкрофт. – К счастью для вас обоих. Я должен быть благодарен вам за ваш блокирующий захват Шерлока, очень своевременно. 

Джон медленно моргает. 

Майкрофт вздыхает. В этот момент он каждой клеточкой своего тела оправдывает звание брата Шерлока.

\- Насколько я понимаю, фотобомб было достаточно, чтобы дезориентировать большую часть снайперов на время… 

\- Фотобомб? – прерывает Джон.

\- Да, разумеется, - говорит Майкрофт, словно Джон сейчас озадаченно, целенаправленно тупит. – А сейчас, несмотря на… 

\- Чьи это были фотобомбы? 

Взгляд, которым смотрит на него Майкрофт, более здравомыслящего человека заставил бы забраться под скалу в поисках смерти, но Джон едва его замечает. 

\- Я растерян и на болеутоляющих, - поясняет он. 

\- Я заметил, - отвечает Майкрофт, но обладает достаточным чувством приличия, чтобы объяснить должным образом. Майкрофт, как и следовало ожидать, непрерывно отслеживает веб-сайт своего младшего брата. Когда Шерлок выложил на форуме «Теории дедукции» время и место встречи с Мориарти, Майкрофт тут же был об этом проинформирован. Он отреагировал соответственно информации, которой обладал на тот момент. Если бы Майкрофт был предупрежден заранее, Мориарти, возможно, не сбежал бы. 

\- О, - говорит Джон. 

\- Я не предвидел вашего похищения, - добавляет Майкрофт. – И прошу за это прощения. Эта ошибка не повторится. – Это не совсем извинение, скорее констатация крайней самонадеянности. Это первые слова, которые не вызывают у Джона удивления. 

\- Спасибо, - отвечает Джон, потому что ему следует что-то сказать и все другое кажется неподходящим. 

Майкрофт снисходительно закатывает глаза. Если Шерлок станет таким, как он, у Джона будет куча проблем.   
Словно прочитав его мысли – а это целиком в пределах возможности, - Майкрофт вздыхает без единого звука. Джон понятия не имеет, как ему это удается. 

\- Постарайтесь в будущем не усугублять рану в плече. Вы совершенно перепугали моего брата в бассейне. Погрузись вы в воду глубже – и вы могли бы утонуть. 

\- Я не собирался отключаться, - оборонительно произносит Джон, и, возможно, это самые правдивые слова, которые он когда-либо говорил. – Я думал, сработала бомба. Та, что начинена семтексом. 

\- Как я уже говорил, - отвечает Майкрофт, - Шерлок промахнулся. 

Джон не отвечает на это, сверля взглядом руку, которую с такой легкостью держит Майкрофт. Шерлок без сознания. 

\- Его ранили в ногу, - произносит Майкрофт. – Рана опасений не вызывает, но, может быть, это хоть чему-нибудь его научит. 

Джон издает звук сомнения. 

Майкрофт улыбается, грустной, язвительной улыбкой.

\- Я склонен согласиться. Он всегда был невероятно везуч. – Теперь разговор окончен, Майкрофт открывает свою книгу и возвращается к чтению. 

\- Две просьбы, - говорит Джон. 

Майкрофт мягко смотрит на него. 

\- Мне не видно его. Передвиньте цветы. 

Майкрофт выполняет его просьбу, переставляя цветы на пол; выражение его лица нечитаемо. Он также убирает на пол все открытки. Теперь Джон не может смотреть ни на что, кроме человека, который занимает соседнюю кровать. Темные взъерошенные волосы. Бледные, невозможные скулы, длинные ресницы. Узкая грудь поднимается и опускается в устойчивом ритме. Живой. 

\- Он был расстроен, - тихо говорит Майкрофт. 

\- Тем, что я сплю? 

\- Мыслью о том, что вы мертвы. 

Джон не отрывает взгляда от лица Шерлока.

\- Меня это тоже расстраивало, - отвечает он. 

Майкрофт не говорит ничего, но видит все. 

И пусть. Джон не удостаивает его и взглядом. 

Джон смотрит, и не может наглядеться. Он будет лежать здесь, бодрствуя, так долго, как только сможет, столько, сколько потребуется - и смотреть. Когда Шерлок проснется, Джон будет кричать на него, и мир станет совершенным. 

\- Вы сказали, две просьбы, - подсказывает Майкрофт. 

\- Что? Ох. Мне нужны мои часы, - говорит Джон. - Аналоговые, с левого запястья. Они нужны мне перед сном. – Он чувствует, что обезболивающие тянут его ко сну. Он истощен и переутомлен, и изнурен бесконечной чередой вопросов о безумии, в которое превратилась его жизнь. Он отказывается чувствовать себя обманутым за то, что не умер, за боль и горе, через которые прошел. Он вернулся. Он здесь. 

\- Я полагаю, они в вашей прежней палате, вместе с остальными вашими личными вещами. 

\- «Прежней палате»? – откликается Джон. 

\- Да, - подтверждает Майкрофт, тон его голоса указывает на то, каким надоедливым человеком может быть Шерлок. – Шерлок настаивал. Был так непреклонен в том, что вам потребуется его присутствие, когда вы проснетесь, что только ради этого и заснул. – Майкрофт вовсе не кажется удивленным. 

Когда Шерлок проснется, думает Джон, он будет кричать на своего сумасшедшего чуточку меньше. 

\- Я хотел бы получить свои часы, пожалуйста, - говорит Джон. 

Майкрофт не предпринимает никаких попыток сдвинуться. 

\- Мне просто нужны часы, _любые_. 

Долгая пауза, после которой Майкрофт встает, затем идет через комнату и открывает ящик. Возвращается и протягивает Джону часы Шерлока. Аналоговые, с черным кожаным ремешком, круглый циферблат. Джон надевает их, неловко, - из-за обезболивающих, стараясь не тревожить поврежденную руку, к которой присоединена капельница.   
Майкрофт вновь садится. Берет брата за руку, открывает книгу и читает. 

Шерлок спит, не прекращает спать, но это нормально. Это нормально. 

Для человека, то и дело сверяющегося со временем, Джон Ватсон умеет ждать.


End file.
